Una Canción para Dos Corazones
by Clo Espinoza
Summary: Siempre he pensado que cada vida tiene su propio soundtrack, cada uno de nosotros tiene alguna canción que te recuerda la primera vez que te beso o cuando te rompieron el corazón... así que este es mi soundtrack para Lisa y Rick
1. Chapter 1  Under Pressure

**CAPITULO UNO – Under Pressure (David Bowie y Queen)**

**LISA**

El sol entra por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día en Nueva Macross, en una pequeña casa en el vecindario militar un hombre acostado boca abajo ronca, mientras la mujer que yacía a su lado se incorpora hasta quedar sentada recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, ambos están desnudos, ella voltea a admirar la ancha espalda y cabello negro de él y suspira… su cabeza inicia el ritual acostumbrado después de cada noche que pasan juntos.

"Bien Lisa, otra vez lo has hecho, otra vez amaneces en brazos de la persona correcta en las condiciones más patéticas, nuevamente estas en la cama de Rick sustituyendo a tu sabes quien".

"Como puedo seguir con esto, como puedo aguantar el hecho de saber que cuando me besa y acaricia probablemente este pensando en la chica cerebro de canario…" - suspira intentando buscar en su cabeza la respuesta que ya conoce – "porque… punto número uno es el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda la vida (claro solamente me he acostado con 3 personas más) y en segundo por que lo amo, para que me hago la tonta, para eso ya tiene a Minmei" – piensa mientras levanta la vista al enorme afiche en la pared – "Minmei… tu eres mi Némesis, ni siquiera Kyron me representa una amenaza tan grande como tu".

"La primera vez tuve el pretexto de estar ligeramente tomada, y eso nublo mi buen juicio, la segunda el estaba deprimido por el primer aniversario de la muerte de Roy, la tercera ya no fue tan difícil y ahora ya perdí la cuenta. Todo lo perdí desde la primera vez que me beso, si en el momento en que sentí su lengua en mi boca y sus manos en mis caderas mi sentido común se fue por el retrete".

"Creo que ya es hora de irme a casa y fingir que dormí allá, no se ni por que me molesto. Toda la maldita base sabe que Rick y yo dormimos juntos, algunos inclusive piensan que ya somos pareja; que más quisiera yo" – con mucho cuidado Lisa se levanta de la cama y comienza a recoger su ropa que esta esparcida por toda la habitación – "ahora donde deje mi ropa interior, por dios este hombre que hizo con mis bragas" – el se mueve un poco y ella se paraliza – "no tarda en despertar y no deseo estar aquí cuando lo haga, odio esas mañanas incomodas donde el intenta disculparse y yo trato de mentirle (y mentirme) que no es más que sexo" – continua buscando y lo único que encuentra son los boxers de él – "no creo que te moleste si los uso".

Lisa opta por ponerse los boxers de Rick, luego los vaqueros y el sostén… antes de salir de la habitación le dirige una mirada cargada de amor - "cuando dejarás de ser un imbécil" – en la sala se calza sus tenis convers – "malditas calcetas donde las puse, bueno que más da si traigo unos boxers de él que no utilice calcetas – su blusa la encuentra sobre el sillón y mientras la abotona recoge del suelo su cazadora color caqui – "aquí vamos" – el sol brilla demasiado – "demonios es mucho más tarde de lo que pensé, pero creo que no hay nadie que…

Buenos días Comandante Hayes – lo que temía estaba sucediendo frente a ella esta el Cabo Diana Marcusson, ayuda del Gral. Mainstroff

Buenos días Diana

Tan temprano fuera de casa

El Teniente Hunter tenía unos papeles que necesitaba

Supongo que debe ser algo realmente urgente como para tener que trabajar el Domingo

Lisa había olvidado completamente que era Domingo y mientras en su cabeza llamaba "bruja" a Diana, respondía de la manera más amable que pudo

Así es, ahora si me permites necesito empezar a trabajar

Hasta luego Comandante, que termine lo más rápido posible

Lisa quita la alarma de su Jeep y sube a él, arranca y no voltea hacia atrás, pero mientras se aleja no deja de pensar en su mala suerte

"Diana Marcusson, no podía encontrarme a alguien más, tenía que ser precisamente la versión humana del Macross Daily, si tan solo fuera un poco menos profesional inventaría algún pretexto para enviarla al Amazonas a buscar a Khyron con nada más que una lima de uñas" – mientras recorre las calles del distrito militar no deja de pensar en la situación tan incomoda que ha sido su vida en los últimos meses – "Claro esta que sospecha algo, mi Jeep estuvo aparcado enfrente de casa de Rick toda la noche, veamos si hay algo en la radio que me distraiga… perfecto no se que te hice Dios pero no entiendo por que estas tan molesto conmigo, que no hay una sola estación en el planeta que no toque música de Minmei…"

_Sometimes I dream with open eyes,_

_I dream of falling in love._

_To be in love_

_Must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel_

_To be in love..._

_To live a dream_

_With somebody you care about like no one else._

_A special man... A dearest man_

Es fácil para ti decirlo, todo el planeta y hasta los gigantones importados están locos por ti, teniendo a tantos hombres a tus pies no podías dejarme solamente uno, no pido mucho, solamente un chico de cuerpo atlético y cabello oscuro que besa increíblemente bien…

_Who needs to share his life with you alone._

_Who'll hold you close and feel things_

_That only love brings_

Que le ve Rick a esa mujer.

_To know that he is all your own_

_To be my love,_

_My love must be much more than any other man_

_To be my love..._

Que esta "buenísima" como alguna vez lo comento con Ben y Max, que canta precioso, que se mueve muy sexy al bailar y probablemente se mueva igual en la cama… vamos Lisa por que no dejas de torturarte, si ella tiene su corazón pero tu tienes su cuerpo, por ahora.

_To share my dream_

_My hero, he must take me where no other can_

_Where we will find a brand new world_

_A world of things we've never seen before_

_Where silver suns have golden moons_

_Each year has thirteen Junes_

_That's what must be for me..._

_To be in love..._

Esa fue Lyn Minmei con su éxito "to be in Love", son las 8:55 am de un hermoso domingo en Ciudad Macross, a continuación las noticias pero antes los dejo con mis mejores deseos y la hermosa voz de Minme…

PÚDRETE – grita mientras apaga la radio para voltear y darse cuenta que a su lado esta otro jeep militar esperando la luz verde, en él una familia la observan un poco asustados – buenos días

Buenos días comandante

"En serio Dios que tienes conmigo el día de hoy que no puedo ni gritar a los cuatro vientos mi furia sin que alguien este a estas horas de la madrugada junto a mi esperando el semáforo verde"

Al fin el cambio de luz, dos cuadras más y estaría en casa a salvo.

Querido ya estoy en casa – silencio – lo olvide soy una solterona.

Su casa es tan similar a la de Rick, pues ambas habían sido decoradas por ella. Suspirando se quita la chaqueta y la cuelga en el perchero cerca de la puerta, en la pequeña mesita bajo de él hay un CD con una nota de Claudia

_Lisa:_

_Felicidades por tu primer auto, para que no te tortures escuchando a Minmei en la radio, todo un MP3 de algunas de mis canciones favoritas, lo siento pero incluyen algunas para personas con el corazón roto… te recomiendo en especial la número 15, por alguna razón me recordó a ti y al piloto cabeza dura que tanto amas._

_Claudia _

Muuuuy tarde amiga, el canarito ya me hizo tortura china – sonríe divertida por su propia broma – por que no puedo ser así de simpática cuanto tengo público, bueno aprovechare para tomar un baño con una buena selección de música

Entra a su habitación y comienza a desnudarse hasta quedar en boxers y sostén, se dirige al baño y comienza a llenar la bañera – "un baño de burbujas eso es lo que necesito" – prepara el equipo de sonido de su habitación y la música comienza – "Under Pressure de Queen, no comenzamos nada mal, bueno no podría ser de otra manera, era la canción favorita de Roy" – toma su bata de baño y se dirige a la bañera, al pasar frente al espejo de su habitación se observa detenidamente

"No tiene nada que yo no tenga" – sonríe coqueta y arroja la bata sobre el inodoro, mientras posa frente al espejo – "que diría Rick si estuviera ahora frente a mi viéndome así" – se coloca en una pose sexy, sus largas y torneadas piernas ligeramente separadas, sus manos sobre sus caderas, su vientre plano y senos perfectamente bien formados, el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, el contraste entre su hermoso sostén de encaje color marfil con los boxers grises reglamentarios de Rick – "vamos Lisa, eres un Comandante no una modelo"

"Ahora me voy a consentir un poco" – hecha algunas sales a la bañera, se quita el sostén y los boxers, los dobla delicadamente para ponerlos sobre el lavabo, y se introduce a la bañera lentamente.

"Eso es… esto es lo que necesitaba, un poco de paz" – la música continua y Lisa comienza a pensar en como las cosas se fueron dando hasta llegar a convertirse en la amiga con derechos de Rick

"Dios Rick, que tu madre no te contaba cuentos de hadas cuando pequeño, se supone que si salvas a la damisela en desgracia es para que enamores de ella… me rescataste de la base de Alaska y me besaste… aún puedo sentir tus labios"

FLASHBLACK

Que tal si somos los únicos sobrevivientes

No estaría tan mal, o si? Al menos no estaríamos solos y en lo personal no me puedo quejar de la compañía

Después de salvarme la vida no puedo opinar diferente o si Teniente

No lo creo Comandante me debes la vida por partida doble

Y algo me hace suponer que jamás dejarás de recordármelo

Escuchamos la voz de Minmei y nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos solos, que la humanidad, bueno al menos una parte, había sobrevivido. Alcanzamos al SDF1 en su lugar de aterrizaje, donde aún permanece, el bajo del VT como si nada y galantemente me ayudo a hacer lo mismo, pero sucedió algo extremadamente extraño… me tenia sostenida por la cintura a pesar de que ya mis pies estaban en el suelo

Lisa

Dime Rick

Levante un poco mi rostro para contestarle pero el ya estaba acercando su rostro al mío, se que fueron unos cuantos segundos pero para mi fueron eternos, me sentí en esas películas viejas donde los besos eran en cámara lenta como una versión militarizada de cualquier película de adolescentes estilo Sixteen Candles. Poso su labios sobre los míos como con miedo y eso fue suficiente, la Reina de Hielo Hayes fue asesinada por un beso de Rick, lo abrace por el cuello y esa fue la señal que el necesitaba, se separo un poco y cuando intente protestar comenzó a delinear mis labios con su lengua lentamente, jamás había sentido eso con nadie ni siquiera con Karl, se podría decir que para mi fue como si fuera mi primer beso… entreabrí los labios y el introdujo su lengua, estuvimos unos minutos besándonos, ambas lenguas danzando, dejo de besarme pero continuamos abrazados, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y el comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

Lisa – "por favor que alguien me pellizque"

Dime Rick – dije en un suspiro mientras esperaba una gran declaración de amor

Lo siento Lis… - "¿QUEEEE?" – me alegra tanto que estemos vivos, pero – "IDIOTA" grito mi mente – yo… Minmei – "IMBECIL"

No te preocupes yo también me deje llevar por la felicidad de sobrevivir – "Lisa eres una perdedora"

Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga

Y tu el mío

Se separo un poco y bajo su vista

Segura que estas bien?

Claro Teniente, bien sabes que mi tipo son los hombres altos de cabello largo

O sea idiotas como Kyle

No me hagas empezar con Minmei

Esta bien – dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar y me besaba en la frente – además serías una pareja desastrosa

La peor – "por favor déjame ir para llorar a gusto"

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la música avanzaba, se sumerge en la tina – "adoro este silencio, Rick… el solo pensar en ti me hace sentir cosas que jamás había sentido" – cruza sus piernas de manera sensual, mientras recorre lentamente su vientre y su pecho con sus manos, deseando que fueran las de él – "desearía que estuvieras todo el tiempo dentro mi, diciéndome que me amas, aunque puedo conformarme con que solamente me hagas el amor de aquí hasta que muera… ser su cama mientras ella sea su alma. Vamos Lisa no puedes ser tan…"

CONFORMISTA – dice en voz alta mientras emerge del agua y se da una pequeña bofetada como para alejar esos pensamientos, y se da cuenta que la canción que ahora suena es una de Michael Bublé

"Claudia tenía razón es una buena selección de música"

**RICK**

El sol entra por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día en Nueva Macross, en una pequeña casa en el vecindario militar un hombre acostado boca abajo comienza a despertarse, estira su brazo para intentar abrazar a alguien, solamente para darse cuenta que esta solo.

Que carajos – se levanta y se da cuenta que en realidad esta solo – lo volvió a hacer, que pasa con esa mujer…

Se levanta totalmente desnudo y camina por su habitación buscando su ropa interior - "mis boxers donde los habré dejado, tal vez estén en la sala" – se envuelve en una toalla y sale – "no nada, no pudieron desaparecer, bueno ya aparecerán"

"No entiendo a Lisa, no entiendo por que esta tan dispuesta y disfruta tanto el estar juntos, y sale huyendo por las mañanas… bien sabes por que Hunter" – entra a su habitación y ve su cama totalmente deshecha, voltea a la pared y ahí colgado en la pared esta un enorme póster de Minmei – "Ahí esta tu respuesta, no debe ser agradable tener sexo con alguien y lo primero que veas al despertar sea un póster de otra, aún no entiendo por que no has quitado eso, ella te lo dio a entender el día que lo colgó de cabeza, y ahí vas tu de baboso a volver a ponerlo en su lugar, cuando entenderás que no hay, ni habrá nada con Minmei".

"Bueno, es muy temprano para pensar sobre esto y cada vez que lo hago termino con dolor de cráneo, pero también es demasiado tarde para salir a correr" – en el reloj son las 9 am, creo que mejor tomare un baño y tal vez le hable a Lisa y a los Stearling para ver si quieren salir, siempre me ha funcionado fingir que todo esta bien" – prende su radio y escucha a Minmei

_Blessed with strong hearts that beat as one, _

_Watch us soar._

_And with love that conquers all_

_We'll win this battle, this last battle._

_We will..._

"No estoy de humor de escuchar a esta mujer" – mejor prende su reproductor MP3 y comienza a sonar Under Pressure de David Bowie y Queen – "vaya hermano, hace años que me diste este CD y ahora me doy cuenta que es un soundtrack de mi vida, te entiendo Bowie se lo que estar bajo presión" – entra al baño y arroja la toalla – "como me meto en esos problemas, como me pongo yo mismo tanta presión"

_Pressure pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you no man ask for_

_Under pressure_

_That burns a building down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_

Deja correr el agua, y el sentirla caer sobre su cuerpo no le ayuda a despejar sus pensamientos…

"Lisa… que demonios siento por ti, y lo más importante que sientes tu por mi. No quiero volver a tener una situación Minmei en mis manos, no quiero volver a enamorarme como un tonto y que tu no sientas nada por mi"

_Um ba ba bay_

_Um ba ba bay_

_Dee day duh_

_Ee day duh_

_thats ok_

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming let me out!_

_Pray tomorrow takes me higher_

_Pressure on people_

_People on streets_

"Odio despertar sin ti, de eso estoy seguro. Adoro despertar con tu cabeza recargada en mi pecho, oliendo tu cabello, adoro hacerte el amor en la mañana, pero no… tu debes salir corriendo, quieres seguir guardando las apariencias, cuales apariencias Lisa, toda la base sabe que somos amantes, es más creo que hasta Minmei lo debe saber y por mi eso esta bien"

_Day day day_

_da da dup bup bup_

_Okay_

Chippin' around

_kick my brains round the floor_

_These are the days_

_It never rains but it pours_

_Ee do bay bup_

_Ee do bay ba bup_

_Ee do bup_

_Bay bup_

_People on streets_

_Dee da dee da day_

_People on streets_

_Dee da dee da dee da dee da_

"Jamás he sentido lo mismo con ella, de eso puedes estar segura… no entiendo por que sigue esa niña teniendo tanto poder en mi, bueno en el pequeño Hunter, seguramente Roy tendría la respuesta perfecta"

Es tu ego de hombre Hunter, el poder presumir que TU si cumples la fantasía de todo hombre – se responde a si mismo en voz alta

"No puedo mentir, Minmei es excelente en la cama… pero como todo en ella es tan artificial, tan actuado, en cambio Lisa es toda pasión, es… dios, no puede ser que aún bañándome con agua tibia el pensar en esa pelirroja bipolar me haga tener una erección" – y decide continuar su baño con agua totalmente fría

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming let me out!_

_Pray tomorrow takes me high high higher_

_Pressure on people_

_People on streets _

_Turned away from it all_

_Like a blind man_

_Sat on a fence but it don't work_

_Keep coming up with love_

_But it's so slashed and torn_

_Why why why?_

_(Love, love, love, love)_

Sale de la ducha y empieza a cantar la última estrofa de la canción al unísono de Bowie y Mercury

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_

_Why can't we give love that one more chance?_

_Why can't we give love give love give love?_

_Give love give love give love give love give love give love? _

_Cause love's such an old fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care_

_For the people on the edge of the night_

_And love dares you to change our way_

_Of caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is our last chance_

_this is ourselves_

_Under Pressure_

_Under Pressure_

_Pressure_

Se sienta en la cama para poder calzarse sus tenis y al hacerlo mueve las sabanas y ahí como una señal aparecen unas pequeñas bragas color marfil, compradas por Lisa especialmente para él

"Dejo sus bragas… eso significa que robo mis boxers, debió haberse visto extremadamente sexy en ellos"

La observa y se da cuenta lo mucho que Lisa ha cambiado en los últimos meses, su manera de vestir y arreglarse, en especial su ropa interior.

FLASHBLACK

Jamás había visto a Lisa con unas copas de más, pero ahí estaba sentada en mi sala ligeramente tomada, sus mejillas tenían un extraño rubor y sonreía más de lo que jamás la había visto, era como si el vino la ayudará a sentirse a gusto con si misma…

No se por que no me dejas ayudarte a preparar todo

Por que debo aprender a ser un buen anfitrión, si no puedo practicar con mi mejor amiga, con quien

Tienes razón

Me acerque con una charola, comprada por ella como todo lo que hay en mi departamento bueno exceptuando aquello del altar Minmei, y el verla con su cabello húmedo vistiendo unos jeans y una sudadera míos que le quedaban enormes hizo que por primera vez en mi vida me permitiera confesarme a mismo lo mucho que deseaba a Lisa. Si, no la había besado tras rescatarla del Gran Cañón como muestra de felicidad por haber sobrevivido, sino que realmente esa mujer me hacía tener pensamientos bastante pecaminosos.

Yo soy la que tiene unas copitas de más encima y tu eres el que tiene una mirada extraña

Es el alcohol el que habla

No, tienes una expresión no se como decirlo… de que deseas hacer algo pero no te atreves

Vamos Hayes, tu me conoces siempre hago lo que deseo

Me gustaría ser así de libre, el no estar siempre pensando en el que dirá la gente

Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, en verdad es genial el sentimiento de li…

No pude terminar pues ella ya me estaba besando para casi de inmediato separarse de mí

Rick, yo lo siento

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios y me acerque lentamente

Por mi no te detengas – pare a unos centímetros de su rostro – con quien si no con un amigo puedes practicar tu libertad

Ella recorrió el trecho entre los dos, el beso después de la batalla de Dolzar no tuvo comparación con este, bendije el vino y a Claudia por habérselo dado, Lisa Hayes me besaba como si su vida dependiera de ella, la jale hacia mí sin dejar de besarnos y ella se dejo llevar, sentándose sobre mí a horcadillas. Comencé a acariciar su espalda y ella jalaba mi cabello, deje de besarla para recorrer su hermoso cuello con mi lengua, en especial ese espacio bajo su cuello (del cual continuo enamorado), lo siguiente me sorprendió de sobre manera.

Llévame a la cama Rick, quiero estar contigo

Le levante el rostro para ver su expresión, si estaba desinhibida por el vino, pero no estaba ebria como para no saber lo que esta pidiendo, sus ojos mostraban un deseo tan grande como el mío, que seguramente ella ya había sentido

Segura Hayes

Hunter no me hagas repetirlo

No Comandante esta vez no la haré repetir sus ordenes

No… aquí no hay ningún Comandante Hayes

Se levanto de mí y me extendió la mano, la tome como hipnotizado de su seguridad y la seguí a mi habitación como si literalmente me llevara tomado del pequeño Hunter, al llegar ella solamente se quito la sudadera, llevaba un sostén de algodón blanco sin más adornos, era totalmente diferente a la ropa de encaje y seda que Minmei solía utilizar en nuestros encuentros, siempre color negro.

Se acercó a mí y me ayudo a quitarme la sudadera, acarició mi pecho desnudo y solamente dijo

Lindo lavadero

Lindos senos

Era algo totalmente nuevo para mí, ni con mis novias del liceo en casa o inclusive con Minmei había tenido la oportunidad de bromear antes de acostarme con alguien, la actitud desenfadada de Lisa era refrescante, jamás había hecho esto con una amiga y prometía demasiado

Me sentía nervioso y sabía que ella también lo estaba, después de esto nuestra relación iba a cambiar, pero realmente estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio, quería estar con ella y era obvio que ella también deseaba estar conmigo, se acerco y comenzó a desabrochar mis jeans, así que hice lo mismo con los de ella que cayeron de manera automática, ella tiro de los míos por el trasero mientras yo acariciaba el suyo, firme y bien formado, por encima de sus panties color blanco en juego a su sostén, creo que le sorprendió ver que no usaba ropa interior.

Lisa Hayes tiene un hermoso cuerpo, tal vez no tan voluptuoso como el de Minmei pero en realidad no le pide nada, sus piernas son largas, su cadera y trasero deliciosos, sus senos son del tamaño perfecto, su cuello de cisne, es una mujer que cualquier podría desear y yo estaba a punto de hacerla mía.

Rick, esto va a cambiar todo, verdad

Si… Lisa si no lo deseas podemos parar

Yo… Rick no quiero pensar, no dejes que la Reina de Hielo regrese

No lo haré, prometo mantenerte con el suficiente calor para mantenerle alejada al menos por el resto de la noche

ni estando totalmente desnudo dejas de ser arrogante

no es eso, pero no podría tener mejor motivación para intentar lograr tal proeza

Me acerque y nuevamente la bese mientras le desabrochaba el sostén, la levante y la deje caer sobre la cama ella levanto sus piernas para que la ayudara eliminar la última molesta prenda, recorrí con mi lengua sus hermosas piernas y comencé lentamente a quitarle las bragas, ella comenzó a gemir y a decir mi nombre

Decidí que si esa era la única vez que dormiríamos juntos, pues estaba 100% seguro que al día siguiente ella recapacitaría y jamás volveríamos a estar así, la haría desear sentir lo mismo con otro hombre y extrañarme, ese pensamiento me dolió mucho más de lo que quise reconocer en ese momento. Me levante y le mostré sus bragas, ella solo sonrió, mientras se acomodaba bien sobre la cama, se recargo sobre un brazo levemente incorporada y con su dedo me hizo una señal de ven ahora mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera adorable.

Me acerque con la intención de besarla pero al pasar sobre su vientre cambie de opinión, bese su estomago y comencé a lamerla mientras descendía, ahí podía sentir su humedad y decidí probarla, ella comenzó a gemir mucho más fuerte y mientras yo la lamía y succionaba, ella acariciaba mi cabello.

Oh Rick, y yo que pensaba que pilotear era lo que mejor sabías hacer

La demostración todavía no acaba

Continúe hasta que sentí todos sus músculos contraerse y supe que había logrado mi cometido, era el primer orgasmo que ella tenía en esa noche (no es por presumir pero no fue el último). Entonces recorrí el mismo camino solamente que ahora para encontrar sus labios, la bese sin importarme nada, al separarme de ella, sonrió picaradamente, creí entender esa señal

Bueno, creo que es tu turno de demostrar que puedes hacer algo mucho que gritar

Eso es un reto Hunter

No, yo solo decía

Me rodó y se coloco sobre mí, comenzó a moverse suavemente frotándose contra mi miembro

Mujer si sigues así no creo aguantar mucho

Como ganas batallas si tienes tan poca voluntad y concentración

Por que nunca me había enfrentando a un enemigo como tú

Y eso no es nada

Me beso la comisura de los labios y comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con su lengua, mi pecho, mi estomago hasta por fin llegar a mi miembro, le dio un pequeño beso y dijo suavemente "hola" no pude evitar reír, que no duro mucho pues comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua, tuve que detenerla para no terminar en su boca.

Hayes en verdad, creo que es tiempo que te detengas

En realidad deseas que me detenga – pregunto coqueta

No, pero hay otras cosas que podemos hacer que ambos disfrutaremos

Y quien dice que no estoy disfrutando esto

Comentó mientras coqueta caminaba como gato sobre mí

bueno no me dejes estropear tu diversión

no ahora debes mostrarme que otras cosas podemos hacer y disfrutarlas ambos

Tu lo pediste

Si eso creo

Ahora fue mi turno de rodarla para quedar sobre ella, abrió sus piernas y las abrazo detrás de mi, yo ya no quise esperar mucho así que la penetre lentamente, por alguna entupida razón pensaba que Lisa era virgen, error pero tampoco creo que haya tenido mucha actividad en ese departamento por que es muy estrecha, embonamos perfectamente y comenzamos ese delicioso vaivén. Casi terminamos juntos, sus gemidos y sus movimientos eran, continúan siéndolo, tan libres pero al mismo tiempo coordinados con los míos. Hicimos el amor durante casi toda la noche, hasta que ambos estábamos agotados, durmió sobre mi pecho y esa primera mañana fue maravillosa, no se que fue lo que paso después de esa primera mañana.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"bueno al menos ahora puedo pedir una muy buena recompensa por esto" - y miro las delicadas bragas - "aunque realmente me gustaría quedármelas, tener algo de ella que no salga huyendo en las mañanas"


	2. Chapter 2 Like a Friend

**CAPITULO DOS – Like a Friend (Pulp)**

**LISA**

"Veamos la famosa canción 15 que tanto le recuerda a Claudia mi situación con Rick" – piensa Lisa mientras adelanta algunas canciones hasta que comienza a sonar "Like a Friend" de Pulp

_Don't bother saying you're sorry _

_Why don't you come in _

_Smoke all my cigarettes again _

_Every time I get no further _

_How long has it been?_

_Come on in now, wipe your feet on my dreams _

_You take up my time _

_Like some cheap magazine _

_When I could have been learning something_

_Oh well, you know what I mean, oh _

_I've done this before _

_And I will do it again_

Deja caer su bata de baño y comienza a untarse crema mientras escucha atentamente a la letra…

_Come on and kill me baby _

_While you smile like a friend _

_Oh and I'll come running _

_Just to do it again _

"Ven y mátame nuevamente bebe, mientras me sonríes como un amigo, y yo vendré corriendo para que lo hagas otra vez, por la Diosa esa canción habla sobre Rick y yo, Claudia debería ser psicólogo o algo así…" – se sienta en la cama utilizando solamente ropa interior y una toalla en la cabeza y la canción súbitamente cambia de ser una balada a rock, con unas rítmicas guitarras y la batería marcando el ritmo – "vaya cambió"

_You are the last drink I never should have drunk _

_You are the body hidden in the trunk _

_You are the habit I can't seem to kick…_

Su análisis de la canción es interrumpido por el teléfono que suena insistentemente, por unos segundos duda en contestar pues supone quien podría ser

_You are my secrets on the front page every week _

_You are the car I never should have bought _

_You are the train I never should have caught _

_You are the cut that makes me hide my face _

_You are the party that makes me feel my age_

Al final decide poner pausa para contestarlo…

Lisa Hayes

Hola Comandante, olvido decir adiós hoy por la mañana

Rick, lo siento pero es que

Ni lo digas Lisa, ya me estoy acostumbrando

Entonces no se queje Teniente

No es ninguna queja, de hecho prefiero que me digas hola y buenas noches, que adiós y buenos días, por cierto que vas a hacer más tarde

No tengo planes, – "por qué no mientes y le dices que tienes que lavarte el cabello" - porque la pregunta

Que dices si organizamos una comida con los Stearling y Claudia, tal vez podamos ir al Cine – el silencio de Lisa le hace completar – están presentando un ciclo de películas clásicas, podemos ver que hay el día de hoy

Me parece un buen plan, tu contactas a los Stearling y yo hablaré con Claudia

Es un plan, a qué hora quieres que pase por ti

No te molestes podemos vernos en la Galería, no hay necesidad de que te desvíes para pasar por mi

Lisa por una vez en tu vida compórtate como una chica y deja que pase por ti, como si fuera…

Una cita? – "no te emociones Lisa"

Si una cita Hayes, los amigos también tienen citas – "te lo dije"

Está bien, que te parece a las 2

A las 2 será, nos vemos más tarde Lis

Ok Rick nos vemos más tarde

Escucha el sonido de que él ha colgado, y se queda sosteniendo el teléfono como tratando de explicarse que fue lo que sucedió… - "una cita, daría mi vida por tener una cita contigo sin la necesidad de la etiqueta de amigos" – aprieta play y la canción continua mientras ella termina de vestirse

_Like a car crash I can see but I just can't avoid _

_Like a plane I've been told I never should board _

_Like a film that's so bad but I've got to stay till the end _

_Let me tell you now: it's lucky for you that we're friends. _

_Like a car crash I can see but I just can't avoid _

_Like a plane I've been told I never should board _

_Like a film that's so bad but I've got to stay till the end _

_Let me tell you now: it's lucky for you that we're friends. _

"Si Rick, déjame decirte que tienes suerte que seamos amigos, creo que debo marcarle a Claudia… con ella y los Stearling no corro el riesgo de dejarme convencer nuevamente" – marca en su memoria el número de la persona que es más que su mejor amiga, sino que se ha convertido en su conciencia. El teléfono suena unas cuantas veces y escucha la increíblemente alegre voz de una mujer que ha sufrido demasiado en los últimos años.

Ya me extrañaba que no me hubieras llamado, que tal anoche

De que hablas, anoche estuve – "para que miento, ella me conoce mejor que nadie", y así era

Haciendo el amor con Rick

No creo que lo que él haga conmigo pueda ser llamado técnicamente "hacer el amor"

A qué hora saliste huyendo de su casa

Casi a las nueve

No voy a entender por qué no te quedas con él y te comportas como lo que ya son

Amigos con derechos

Una pareja

Claudia, bien sabes que no somos nada

Que te parece si voy para allá y lo platicamos con una buena taza de café y unos muffins, prometo pasar por ellos si prometes tener lista la cafetera.

Me parece perfecto, por cierto que vas a hacer más tarde

Probablemente fantasear con Roy

No un poco más temprano

No necesito que sea de noche para "fantasear" con Roy – responde Claudia Grant con una voz llena de picardía

¡Claudia! – responde Lisa fingiendo sorpresa

Como si tu no hicieras lo mismo de vez en cuando pensando en Rick

Bueno yo… si pero no lo ando publicando

Yo tampoco, solamente lo comento contigo amiga, bueno porque fue la pregunta

Rick desea que salgamos

Y me llevaras de chaperona?

No tonta, desea una salida de amigos… tu sabes los Stearling, tu, él y yo

Me parece genial la idea, entonces llevare mis aditamentos para arreglarme en tu casa

Te espero… por cierto adore la canción

Sabía que te gustaría

**RICK**

Rick cuelga el auricular con aire pensativo y su mente comienza a dar vueltas sin imaginar que Lisa comparte ideas muy similares a las suyas.

"Un día de estos tendré que exigirle a Lisa que me explique a que le tiene miedo…" – ve el afiche de Minmei en la pared – "por otro lado… yo tendría que explicarle cuales son los míos".

Se dirige a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café, su cocina es una replica en tonos azules de la de Lisa, abre su gabinete de la vajilla y toma una taza regalo de quien más sino de Lisa con un simpático Snoopy vestido del Baron Rojo sobre su perrera, no apago su reproductor por lo que la música continua… en voz baja canta una canción y de repente se detiene como si después de tanto repetir la letra al fin tuviera sentido, lo cual es extremadamente extraño pues esa canción lo había acompañado durante largo tiempo cortesía de su gran Amigo Max Stearling, así que decide repetirla…

_You are the last drink I never should have drunk _

_You are the body hidden in the trunk _

_You are the habit I can't seem to kick… _

_You are my secrets on the front page every week _

_You are the car I never should have bought _

_You are the train I never should have caught _

_You are the cut that makes me hide my face _

_You are the party that makes me feel my age_

Eres el último trago que nunca debí tomar, el cadáver en la cajuela, el habito que no puedo eliminar, mis secretos en la primera página cada semana, el carro que no debí comprar, el tren que no debí tomar, la herida que me hace ocultar mi rostro, la fiesta que me hace sentir de mi edad – "sin duda esa es Minmei"

_Like a car crash I can see but I just can't avoid _

_Like a plane I've been told I never should board _

_Like a film that's so bad but I've got to stay till the end _

_Let me tell you now: it's lucky for you that we're friends. _

Como un accidente de auto que puedo ver pero no evitar, como un avión que me dijeron que no tomará, como un filme tan malo pero tengo que quedarme hasta el final, déjame decirte que tienes suerte que seamos amigos

"Minmei, en verdad no entiendo por qué continuo enganchado a ti, no eres nada buena para mí, sin embargo no tengo el valor de quitar un tonto póster de la pared por temor a perderte. Si tan solo Lisa me diera ese valor, si tan solo me diera una señal de que siente algo por mi más que amistad y deseo" – toma el teléfono de la cocina y marca los números de quien lo ha ayudado a sobrellevar la falta de Roy, Max

Bueno

Miriya que tal como has estado

Bien Teniente, buscas a Max

Así es

¡MAXXXX! – a pesar de tener tiempo viviendo entre los humanos y a todos los esfuerzos de Max y sus amigos, Miriya continua sin comprender muchas cosas, como el no gritarle a alguien al oído – en un momento te contesta

Gracias Mir

Por cierto como ha estado Lisa

Muy bien – responde algo confundido y al mismo tiempo halagado por el ser precisamente él a quien las personas le preguntan por el bienestar de Lisa

Qué bueno oírlo, no he tenido tiempo de verla…

Que paso amor

Es Rick, bueno hablamos más tarde te comunico a Max

Gracias Miriya, dale un gran beso de mi Parte a la Bebe

Así lo haré – responde y pasa el auricular a su esposo

Te deshizo el oído jefe – la voz alegre de Max

Solo un poco

A que debo este honor de recibir una llamada tuya tan temprano Rick

Vamos son casi las 10 am

A lo que me refiero es que después de lo poco que supongo dormiste anoche es muy temprano

Supones… - se da cuenta que no vale fingir, al menos con él – bien pero no puedo quejarme aunque no durmiera absolutamente nada en todo el día, el estar con ella me da energías para todo

Como van las cosas con Lisa

Igual

Continua poniendo pies en polvorosa por la mañana

Si y todavía no comprendo el porque

Dime loco pero no has considerado el preguntarle la razón – solamente hay silencio del otro lado y comprende la negativa de hablar sobre el tema – bueno creo que es muy temprano para discutir sobre este asunto

Creo que tienes razón, por cierto hablaba para invitarlos a comer, nada elegante solamente una salida de amigos

Me parece genial, de quienes estás hablando

Ustedes, Claudia y Lisa, tal vez podamos ir al cine después

Con una condición, que no sea la nueva película de Minmei, no quiero presenciar tu asesinato a manos de Lisa Hayes

No creo que a ella le importaría

Cuando te darás cuenta que la principal razón por la cual Lisa pone su distancia es esa pequeña chica

Exageras no creo que sienta celos de Minmei, sabe que no estamos juntos

Pero no sabe que sientes por ella

Hermano ni siquiera yo mismo se que siento por ella

Ni por Lisa

Dejemos el psicoanálisis para otro día

Está bien – respondió Max pensando en como su líder podía ser tan valiente en batalla y tan cobarde en la vida real – a que hora quedaron de verse

Quede de pasar por Lisa las 2

**LISA**

Va a pasar por ti aquí?

Si eso mismo dije que vendrá por mi a las 2

Y qué demonios hago yo aquí

Desayunar y escuchar mis penas

No puedo estar aquí cuando el llegue

Por qué no

Como puedes ser tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan bruta en lo sentimental

¡Claudia!

Lo siento amiga, pero en realidad no tienes ni idea de cómo comportarte en una relación

Como quieres que lo sepa si mi última pareja murió hace años, además no tenemos una "relación", solamente nos acostamos

Yo llegare al restaurante

Para que irnos en dos autos

Para que ustedes vayan solos tonta…

Y eso como para que

Lisa, es hora que dejes de fingir

Fingir que

Que no sientes nada por él, que de nada te sirvió que te platicara sobre mi relación con Roy, mira si no tienes el valor de decírselo al menos demuéstraselo

Crees que no lo hago en la cama

Los hombres no piensan cuando están teniendo relaciones, tienes que hacerlo fuera de la cama

El decorar su casa, el limpiarla, lavarle la ropa… quieres que siga

El lo ve como si fueran favores de una amiga

Claudia ya no sé qué hacer…

Pues algo será y rápido, antes de que él se canse de recibir una señal

Y por qué no la da él

Porque él querida amiga es un tonto

Va más a allá de ser un tonto, que tengo que hincarme y declararle mi amor eterno, llevarle flores y serenata

Podría ser, pero para empezar debes de dejar salir huyendo de su casa como sueles hacerlo, o alguna vez el te ha dado señal de sentirse incomodo contigo ahí

No en lo absoluto, es muy cariñoso, de hecho no deja de abrazarme mientras dormimos

Ves tienes un gran trecho andando, la gran mayoría de los hombres cuentan los minutos para que te pares y te vayas

Eso no significa nada

Eso significa mucho Lisa, por cierto no le devuelvas los boxers

Por qué no…

Por qué no él no te devolverá tus bragas

Que te hace suponer que el las tiene

Por qué es un clon de Roy, por eso

Pues si las tiene las va a utilizar para limpiar sus muebles

No lo creo, yo más bien supongo que las utilizará para algo más entretenido

¡Claudia! Por dios, que te pasa esta mañana…

Vamos Lisa, claro que él te extraña de vez en cuando y bueno, tu sabes los hombres cuando extrañan…

En serio Claudia, no sé qué habrás soñado anoche

Tu qué crees que soñé

Eres terrible mujer, si Rick tiene ese tipo de rituales, lo cual no lo dudo, no creo que lo haga pensando en mi

Eso crees tú porque no te das cuenta o más bien no quieres hacerlo, pero pone una cara de idiota cuando te ve

Ya la tiene así

Bueno se le nota un poco más

**RICK**

Un jeep transita por las calles de Nueva Macross, en el un pensativo Rick va en camino a casa de Lisa Hayes, con las mismas tribulaciones que ella había tenido ese mismo día en la mañana, sobre todo en la cabeza no dejaban de repetirse las palabras de Max.

Como siempre tienes razón Maximilian, antes que nada tengo que definir que siento por ellas – dice en voz alta mientras complementa en su mente "creo que mejor escuchare algo de música no quiero pensar en eso ahora, quiero disfrutar una tarde con mis amigos"

Prende la radio y escucha al locutor hablar sin ponerle gran atención – "si Lisa me diera una señal, me atrevería a dejar mis ilusiones con Minmei"

A continuación les presentaremos parte de mi entrevista exclusiva con Minmei y Kyle con motivo del nuevo álbum navideño de la superestrella…

¡NO AHORA! – grita al mismo tiempo que apaga la radio, para solamente darse cuenta que junto a él está un Jeep con una familia esperando el cambio de luz en el semáforo, coincidencias de la vida la misma familia que había visto el desplante de Lisa en la mañana – buenas tardes

Buenas tardes Rick, todo bien

Si, solamente pensando en voz alta – cambio de luz - Nos vemos mañana en la base Oka

Está bien Teniente

"Creo que definitivamente tengo que dejar de pensar o terminare más loco de lo que ya lo estoy"

Al fin llega a su destino, estaciona su jeep y baja, mientras se acerca la puerta vuelve a tener ese sentimiento que le oprime el pecho cada vez que la ve, el como sudan sus palmas y el corazón le palpita tan fuerte que teme que saldrá de su pecho. Lisa lo espera sentada en su sillón con el mismo sentimiento, él toca el timbre y no tiene que esperar mucho para que abran la puerta… ahí frente a él esta Lisa Hayes y las dudas desaparecen (por ahora).

Luce como siempre hermosa, no puede dejar de admirar lo bien que se ven sus piernas en los pantalones pesqueros que trae puestos, su blusa color verde algo escotada para lo que usualmente utiliza, trae su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, unos aretes de jade montados en oro y lo único que puede pensar es cómo será el coordinado que utiliza bajo esa ropa. Ella por su parte también lo observa con sus vaqueros (imaginándose si traerá ropa interior o no) y su camisa color negra de cuello mao (regalo suyo en su cumpleaños), su cabello como siempre despeinado y una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquiera

Lista

Totalmente

Luces genial

Gracias tu no estas nada mal

Los Stearling quedaron de vernos allá

Lo mismo que Claudia, no sabes si Max y Miriya llevaran a la bebe

Supongo que si – y sin querer no puede dejar de pensar lo hermosa que Lisa luce con un bebe en sus brazos, y como luciría cargando a un pequeño de ambos

Eso espero tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a la pequeña Dana

Quieres escuchar algo de música

Si por que no – "con que no sea algo de Minmei" piensa al contestar

Prende la radio, pero inmediatamente, y como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de ella cambia al reproductor de CD para evitar que su salida se viera empañada por la voz de Minmei, y la canción que aparece es aquella que ambos escucharon en la mañana

No lo vas a creer pero justo en la mañana escuche esa canción por primera vez

A Max le encanta así fue como la conocí – "y es como el canarito, como tu la llamas, me hace sentir"

Pues a mi me fascino… ese cambio que tiene a la mitad es increíble – "si supieras que refleja el sentimiento de culpa que tengo después de estar contigo"

Ambos se dejan llevar y comienzan a seguir la letra dedicándola en sus mentes a aquella persona de quien están enganchados como droga pero que no pueden dejar.

_Like a car crash I can see but I just can't avoid _

_Like a plane I've been told I never should board _

_Like a film that's so bad but I've got to stay till the end _

_Let me tell you now: it's lucky for you that we're friends. _

Solamente una pequeña diferencia surge al final… para ella no es una suerte que sean solamente amigos.

Página 10 de 10


	3. Chapter 3 As Time Goes By

**CAPITULO TRES – As Time Goes By (Louis Armstrong – OST Casablanca) **

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido durante la reunión de los amigos, Lisa y Rick lucían como si fueran una pareja más, Claudia se entretuvo gran parte del tiempo cargando a la pequeña y se ofreció a cuidarla para que ambas parejas pudieran ir al cine.

- Ni una palabra más Miriya, la pequeña Dana se quedará en casa de la tía Claudia para que sus papis puedan disfrutarse un poco

- Estas segura que no es molestia Claudia – pregunto Max siendo secundado por Miriya

- Si tu sabes como puede ser la pequeña guerrera

- Para nada, nos divertiremos mucho. Le contare de su loco tío Roy

- Eso sería fabuloso, es bueno saber que nuestros hijos tendrán alguien como tu que les hable de Roy – dijo sin pensarlo siquiera Rick

Todos callaron y de manera inmediata voltearon a ver a Rick y a Lisa, ella tenía un color magenta en las mejillas y el un signo de interrogación en su rostro. Tardo unos minutos en reaccionar pero cuando al fin lo logro completo

- Bueno los hijos de cada uno de nosotros

- Entendimos lo que quisiste decir Hunter – contesto Claudia con un dejo divertido en su voz, viendo fijamente a Lisa

La película no puede ser mejor, en una de las salas del único cine en Ciudad Macross había una muestra permanente de películas clásicas que habían sido recuperadas de los escombros de grandes estudios, usualmente duraban una semana en cartelera. En esa ocasión la mostrada era Casablanca, tal vez es el hecho de estar viendo una de las mejores películas del Siglo XX, o lo trágico del romance de los protagonistas, pero durante todo el filme Rick no suelta la mano de Lisa, quien al final de la cinta no puede dejar de llorar, misma extraña reacción que la recia guerrera zentraedi sentada junto a ellos esta experimentando.

- No entiendo por que la deja ir – pregunta una llorosa Miriya al salir de la sala

- Por su bien amor – responde un amoroso Max, mientras limpia sus lagrimas

- Si, pero no hubiera sido más feliz ella a su lado

- El sabía que no podría mantenerla segura, a veces los humanos hacemos sacrificios por quien amamos.

Rick y Lisa permanecen en silencio mientras fingen poner atención en la plática de la pareja, pero ambos están enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos.

Rick piensa en como su tocayo sacrificaba su amor por un bien mayor. El había dejado ir a Minmei para que con su canto alegrará a los sobrevivientes al igual que el Rick del celuloide dejaba ir a Ilsa para que continuará inspirando a Lazlo en su trabajo para la resistencia. Pero lo que realmente le esta quebrando la cabeza es el no saber si el realmente ama a Minmei, y que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar por Lisa… - "la vida, si ella me lo pidiera" – pero como siempre no se atreve a reconocerlo.

Lisa sabe perfectamente en que esta pensando Rick, lo conoce demasiado bien. Sabe que el también sacrifico su felicidad por dejar ir a su amor, lo que no se imagina es que Rick estaría dispuesto a sacrificar mucho más por ella. Sin embargo hay algo que a ella le ha llegado de sobremanera, lo suficiente como para no atormentarse en lo que Rick pudiera estar pensando – "Siempre tendremos París, creo que yo siempre tendré Macross, aunque al final este cabezotas la escoja a ella, siempre tendré el recuerdo de esto, del estar a su lado viendo una película mientras me toma de la mano o el despertar en sus brazos después de hacer el amor"

- Wow no me había dado cuenta de la hora, fue una gran velada. Espero que podamos repetirla – es Max quien los saca de sus tribulaciones

- Pero para la próxima espero que sea una película alegre, no quiero volver a llorar – comenta Miriya

- Esperemos que hayan recuperado películas de Mel Brooks – responde Rick – son simpatiquísimas

- Me encanta la del Joven Frankestein – complementa Lisa – la parte cuando cantan y bailan "Putting in the Ritz" es hilarante

- En realidad viste esa película – preguntan sorprendidos Max y Rick

- Claro que si, que creen que no me gustan las comedias

- Digo como siempre te comportas tan militar, siempre supusimos que para dormir tu padre te leía Doce al Patíbulo

- Les sorprendería saber cuales son mis gustos para todo

- Sabemos que tus gustos son malos – bromea Max mientras voltea a ver a Rick

- Max en realidad ya tenemos que irnos, Claudia ya debe de estar desesperada con el bebe

Ambas parejas se despiden y abordan sus respectivos Jeeps.

En el trayecto a casa Lisa, ella y Rick van silenciosos, disfrutando el viento en sus rostros, cuando de repente Rick comienza a tararear la canción del la película que acaban de ver…

- Tócala de nuevo Sam

- Perdón

- La canción… es lo que Rick le dice a su pianista cuando le pide que la toque

- Es muy linda, lástima no creo que sea muy sencilla de encontrar

- Yo la tengo

- ¿Que?

- Si era la canción de mis padres …

Y de la nada Lisa comienza a cantarla

_You must remember this _

_A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh. _

_The fundamental things apply _

_As time goes by_

Rick la observa embelesado no alcanzando a comprende como es posible que la Reina de Hielo Hayes, la pasional Lisa que lo acompaña en las noches y la chica cantando (no del todo mal) una romántica canción, sean la misma.

_And when two lovers woo _

_They still say, "I love you." _

_On that you can rely _

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by._

Lisa por su parte canta en gran parte para ella misma – "Siempre tendremos Macross" – esta segura que él esta pensando en su canario, pero de cierta manera desea hacerle ver que hasta en eso no hay gran diferencia.

_Moonlight and love songs _

_Never out of date. _

_Hearts full of passion _

_Jealousy and hate. _

_Woman needs man _

_And man must have his mate _

_That no one can deny. _

"Si no importando lo que suceda a nuestro alrededor, puedo confiar en lo que tenemos, al menos por ahora" – piensa Lisa mientras termina la última estrofa de esa vieja canción que ha sirvió de fondo a una de las historias más románticas del siglo pasado.

_It's still the same old story _

_A fight for love and glory _

_A case of do or die. _

_The world will always welcome lovers _

_As time goes by._

- Llegamos – anuncia Rick quien ya tenía rato estacionado frente a casa de Lisa, pero no se había atrevido a interrumpirla

- Quieres quedarte

- Hablas en serio

- Claro que hablo en serio Hunter

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

- Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche, pero tienes razón mañana tenemos que llegar temprano a la base y…

- Traigo una muda de ropa conmigo

- Vaya Teniente, acaso pasas mucho tiempo durmiendo fuera de casa

- Comandante…

- Tienes razón, entonces que dices

- Que será un placer quedarme contigo esta noche Lisa – contesta mientras se acerca para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios

- Bien – abre su puerta

- No permíteme, es una cita y Roy me enseño que se le debe de abrir la puerta a nuestras citas

- Que buen maestro era Roy

Tomados de la mano se dirigen a su pequeña casa, ella abre la puerta y ni siquiera han entrado cuando él ya está besándola apasionadamente, Lisa le responde con la misma pasión, ella está dispuesta a demostrar todo lo que sea necesario lo mucho que lo ama y lo desea, él por su parte en ese momento lo ve todo muy claro (aunque después su juicio vuelva a ser nublado) Lisa es la persona con la que desea estar el resto de sus días, paran lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento y cerrar la puerta, pero retoman el beso con aún más intensidad.

Lo único que ambos alcanzan a decir entre cortamente son sus nombres. Ambos intentan deshacerse de sus ropas lo más rápido posible, las primeras prendas en caer son la camisa negra de Rick y la blusa color verde de Lisa, ambas terminan en el suelo de la sala. Los siguientes son los vaqueros de él y los pantalones pesqueros de ella. Ambos están en ropa interior parados en la pequeña sala de la siempre ecuánime Comandante Hayes.

- Este coordinado es nuevo – y tiene razón, como todas las recientes adiciones a su guardarropa el coordinado color verde militar de algodón lo había comprado especialmente para él, unos días antes

- Te gusta – comenta coqueta mientras finge modelarlo

- Me encanta, pero se vería genial en el suelo

- Pues que esperas – contesta mientras deja caer uno de los tirantes

- No lo dice dos veces pues él ya está desabrochando el sostén mientras besa sus hombros y la acaricia, ella solamente se permite disfrutar las sensaciones de que esos labios y dedos causan en ella, y decide retribuírselo. Lentamente comienza a recorrer su pecho y su bien formado abdomen, hasta llegar al elástico de sus boxers, comienza a juguetear con él con una mano, mientras la otra comienza a acariciar el excitado miembro de Rick sobre la tela, un gruñido de él le confirma que lo está haciendo bien, por lo que mete su mano dentro de su ropa interior para continuar acariciándolo.

Su vida sexual no podría ser diferente a su vida profesional, Rick no desea quedarse atrás, así que también decide visitar esa zona, comienza primera a acariciarla sobre el algodón y siente sus bragas totalmente empapadas, se deshace de ellas y comienza a acariciarla.

Ni siquiera tienen deseos de llegar a la habitación, continúan acariciándose mutuamente de pie en la sala hasta que ambos se dan cuenta que no creen aguantar más y no desean terminar la diversión tan pronto. El deja de acariciarla y toma sus manos entre las suyas, depositando suavemente un beso en cada muñeca, ella esta atónita, así que lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa suavemente en los labios, el entiende la señal y la toma en sus brazos, cargándola la lleva hasta su cama, donde terminan haciendo el amor.

_Todavía la vieja historia, la pelea por amor y gloria, un caso de hacer o morir. El mundo siempre le dará la bienvenida a los amantes, mientras el tiempo pasa. _

Y aunque ambos estén aterrorizados de confesarlo, la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo es estando juntos compartiendo todo.


	4. Chapter 4 She

**CAPITULO CUATRO – She (Elvis Costello) **

Son las 5 de la mañana y el radio despertador de Lisa comienza a sonar, ella hace el intento de apagarlo pero Rick simplemente no la deja separarse de él

- Cinco minutos más – es la voz de Rick

- Los dos tenemos que arreglarnos, así que es mejor que comencemos

- Cual es la prisa Comandante – dice mientras comienza a acariciar su cabello

- Que en caso de que no se haya dado cuenta Teniente solamente tengo una regadera – responde con su fuerza de voluntad cada vez más débil

- Que podemos compartir

El corazón de ella brinca dentro de su pecho, una parte desea salir huyendo – "pero a donde si estas en tu propia casa" – mientras que la otra solamente disfruta el momento – "que así pudiéramos despertar hasta que seamos viejos".

- Esta bien te concedo media hora más – intenta levantarse pero el lo evita

- Ahora adonde vas

- Solamente quiero volver a poner la alarma, no vaya a ser que nos quedemos dormidos

- Y quien te dijo que íbamos a dormir

No logra apagarlo pero como su despertador es básicamente la radio, no hay problema… ahora tienen música de acompañamiento

- A no, entonces para que quieres que nos quedemos en cama – dice coqueta mientras se monta sobre él

- Imagina

La jala hacia él para besarla, eso es lo que él deseaba… dormir con ella y hacerle el amor en cada momento posible. Con Minmei era diferente, usualmente ella tenía el tiempo medido y era solamente sexo rápido y casual, pero cuando había la oportunidad de permanecer simplemente abrazados el jamás se había sentido cómodo con ello, siempre pensó que era por la falta de costumbre, pero ahora con Lisa se daba cuenta que su ilusión adolescente no era la persona adecuada.

Solamente permanecen besándose pues es más que suficiente para ellos, ambos saben (o al menos esperan) que esa primera noche se convirtira en muchas más.

- Rick… - pregunta una feliz Lisa recargada sobre el amplio pecho

- Si – responde un Rick totalmente satisfecho con su vida

- Creo que ahora si ya es hora de levantarnos

- 5 minutos más

- eso dijiste hace 5 minutos

- y volveré a decirlo dentro de otros 5

- vamos, en verdad tenemos que alistarnos – se incorpora hasta quedar sentada viéndolo fijamente fingiendo reprenderlo con la mirada

- creo que en esta ocasión tienes razón

- solamente en esta ocasión?

- Bueno siempre la tienes, pero no puedo ir por la vida haciéndote sentir que eres lo máximo, ya de por si eres pedante

- Y eso donde te deja

- En la segunda persona más pedante del SDF, bueno pequeña – comenta Rick mientras se levanta de un salto de la cama – es hora

Le extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la toma y el da un ligero jalón hacia él, lo que ella aprovecha para abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios

- Vamos mujer eres tu la que quería levantarse, no me obligues a arrojarte nuevamente a la cama

-Ella solamente sonríe coqueta mientras toma su mano para dirigirse a la ducha, la radio no ha dejado de sonar, mientras ambos juguetean en la ducha y se bañan mutuamente, como si fueran una pareja real.

"Tal vez es esto lo que realmente deseo, estar con alguien como Lisa que tiene el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo esto, no alguien como Minmei"

"Vamos Rick, di que esta vez te quedarás… esto es agradable pero me gustaría saber cuanto tiempo durará, se que no debo atormentarme con esto, no pensar en ello, pero también se que debo prepararme para el final"

"Si tan solo Lisa me diera pauta, aunque por otro lado me dejo dormir en su cama con ella, siempre procura que nuestros encuentras sean en mi casa para poder salir huyendo tal vez sea la señal que he estado pidiendo"

- Eso… ya estas inmaculada como siempre

- Y tu… bueno es lo mejor que puedo hacer contigo

- Me las vas a pagar

- No si puedo evitarlo

Ambos salen de la ducha y comienzan a arreglarse, ella tarda un poco más, por lo que Rick decide preparar café, mientras escucha una canción en la radio… una canción que le hace reflexionar cual de las dos mujeres de su vida representa todo aquello que el hombre de voz afable describe.

_She  
>May be the face I can't forget <em>

_The trace of pleasure or regret _

_May be my treasure or the price I have to pay _

_She  
>May be the song that summer sings <em>

_May be the chill that autumn brings _

_May be a hundred different things _

_Within the measure of a day_

_She  
>May be the beauty or the beast <em>

_May be the famine or the feast _

_May turn each day into a heaven or a hell _

_She may be the mirror of my dreams _

_The smile reflected in a stream _

_She may not be what she may seem _

_Inside her shell _

"Minmei es la canción del verano y el rostro que no puedo olvidar, pero Lisa… Lisa definitivamente representa los fríos de invierno, fuera de la oficina es la bella pero detrás de su consola es la bestia"

- El café huele delicioso

"con ambas he pasado hambres y he tenido festines, han sido mi cielo y mi infierno…"

- Tierra llamando a Hunter, conteste Hunter

- Lo siento, que decías?

- Nada importante – "tienes miedo de preguntarle no es así Lisa" y acerca dos tazas – quieres galletas o algo

- No estoy bien, solamente necesito una deliciosa taza de café

"Esta raro pregúntale que tiene" – Lisa tiene mil preguntas en la cabeza todas destinadas a los sentimientos del hombre que toma café en silencio junto a ella – "vamos pregunta a quemarropa" – pero nuevamente el miedo es demasiado, Lisa prefiere disfrutar lo que tienen y no echarlo a perder.

- Bueno Hayes creo que es hora de irnos

- Si claro – ella toma la taza de él y pone ambas en el fregadero, ya las lavará más tarde, tal vez llorando por que el volvió al mundo de la indecisión.

- Quieres compartir auto

- Perdón…

- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo esta semana nuestros turnos coinciden, así que, que dices

- Que es una excelente idea

Lisa apaga la radio, así que Rick no alcanza a escuchar el nombre de la canción ni quien la canta – "ya después le preguntare a Max, ese geniecillo es una enciclopedia musical".

Llegan a la base, ambos algo preocupados por el otro… sin saber que irónicamente comparten el mismo deseo… "que se de cuenta".

**Rick**

- Max… - pregunta un atribulado Rick mientras su escuadrón se prepara para salir a un patrullaje más

- Que pasa jefe

- Necesito preguntarte algo

- Oficial o extraoficial

- Extraoficial… conoces una canción que va más o menos así – comienza a silbarla

- Es She de Elvis Costello

- Por dios Max, que de joven no hacías otra cosa que oír música

- Mi madre era chelista, pero adoraba todo tipo de música así que crecí escuchándola 24 x 7, pero lejos de fastidiarme me enamore de ella.

- Tú y Miriya tienen una canción…

- Si… Fly Me to the Moon de Frank Sinatra

- No fue la que bailaron en su boda o si

- No, querían recalcar la importancia de tu "canario" – enfatiza Max para darle a entender a su cabeza dura líder la poca estima que tiene por Minmei – en la supervivencia de la raza humana, sinceramente yo estaba tan feliz que no me importo

- Algún día me dejarás escuchar esa canción

- Al regresar de patrullaje te daré un CD donde viene, probablemente en él encuentras una que se convierta en la canción de Lisa y tuya

- Probablemente

Ambos suben a sus VT y se alistan a salir a patrullaje, su siempre alerta líder en esta ocasión esta algo confundido, pero de inmediato en su pantalla aparece ese rostro que anhela ver todos los días al comenzar sus pesados días cuidando la frágil paz.

- Líder de Skull, su plataforma de despegue será la 17 A

- Gracias puente – responde mientras le dirige una sonrisa y piensa en lo hermosa que es aún con su careta militar que usa cuando esta frente a su consola de mando

- Buen patrullaje escuadrón Skull, esperamos oír de ustedes pronto – Lisa a su vez piensa en lo guapo pero indeciso que es Rick, y el como ella esta dispuesta a esperar 100 años si fueran necesarios para escucharlo decir te amo.

- Siempre Comandante, bien equipo ya escucharon

El patrullaje avanza sin grandes novedades, Rick pensaba sobre la noche anterior y lo mucho que lo había disfrutando, sorprendentemente no tanto en hacer el amor con Lisa (que era siempre increíble) sino el haber dormido con ella, abrazándola como la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, cada vez que dormía con ella era mucho mejor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Max

- Rick crees conveniente salir un poco del cuadrante que nos asignaron

- Tal vez sea necesario Max, aquí no se ve nada de actividad

- Antes de salir a canal abierto con el resto del escuadrón, checa la transmisión de información que te estoy haciendo

- Que estas enviando Max

- Algo que me solicitaste, sabes es bueno siempre viajar con un IPod a la mano

- Tu y tu música Max

- Te aseguro que no reprenderás cuando escuches lo que te estoy enviando

Rick inicia a tocar lo que Max le ha enviado…

_She  
>May be the face I can't forget <em>

_The trace of pleasure or regret _

_May be my treasure or the price I have to pay _

- Es la canción

- Así es jefe

- Espero que tus hijos hereden tu gusto musical realmente sería una pena que todos tus conocimientos se pierdan

- Dana ya tiene muy buen oído

- Bueno Max, hora de entrar a canal abierto, aquí Líder skull solicitando permiso de ampliar cuadrante de patrullaje

- Alguna razón en especial Teniente – la siempre profesional voz de Lisa

- Que el asignado es realmente aburrido Comandante

- Esa no es una razón de peso

- Bueno digamos que no queremos perder el tiempo y combustible en sobre-volar un desierto donde nadie podría esconderse

- Cual sería el cuadrante deseado Teniente

- Uno que todavía no haya sido mapeado Comandante, estamos ya las orillas de nuestras fronteras en cartas de navegación, así que sería algo interesante

- Esta bien líder skull, con la condición que nos traiga mapas de la zona.

- Entendido, cambio y fuera

- Cambio y fuera Teniente – respondió Lisa con una leve sonrisa que Rick sabía perfectamente había sido dirigida a él

Rick decide poner la canción una y otra vez, recordándose que tenía que bajarla a un USB tan pronto y aterrizara en la base – "El Dr. Lang nos haría corte marcial si supiera en que estamos utilizando los intercomunicadores"

_She  
>Who always seems so happy in a crowd <em>

_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud _

_No one's allowed to see them when they cry_

"Ella quien siempre luce feliz en una multitud, definitivamente Minmei… cuyos ojos son tan privados y orgullosos, quien no permite a nadie verla llorar, esa es Lisa".

_She  
>May be the love that cannot hope to last <em>

_May come to me from shadows of the past _

_That I'll remember till the day I die _

"Ella puede ser el amor del que no se tenga ilusión de durar, nuevamente Minmei… puede venir de sombras del pasado que recuerde hasta morir, podrían ser ambas".

_She  
>May be the reason I survive <em>

_The why and wherefore I'm alive _

_The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years _

"Puede ser la razón por la cual sobreviví, el porque y como estoy vivo, de la cual me preocupare a través de los años difíciles, nuevamente son ambas, Minmei siempre ha sido mi musa inspiradora y Lisa la brújula que me guía".

_Me  
>I'll take her laughter and her tears <em>

_And make them all my souvenirs _

_For where she goes I've got to be _

_The meaning of my life is _

_She  
>She, oh she<em>

"Yo tomare su risa y sus lagrimas, y los convertiré en recuerdos, por que adonde ella vaya yo tengo que estar, el significado de mi vida… son ellas"

Y así con ese fondo musical Rick Hunter no termina de averiguar cuales son sus sentimientos para las dos importantes mujeres de su vida… la sensual estrella deseada por todos, o la siempre ecuánime y responsable Comandante Hayes… la dulce y frágil Minmei, o la adorable y protectora Lisa.


	5. Chapter 5 Listen to your Heart

**CAPITULO CINCO – "Listen to your Heart" (Roxette) **

**Lisa **

- Me agrada anunciarte que te estas ablandando

- De que estas hablando Grant

Ambas mujeres están tomando un refrigerio en su mesa de siempre, aquella donde Claudia le ofreció a Lisa una caja de té y un maravilloso consejo el día que todo había cambiado con Rick.

- No finjas demencia Lisa, o al menos no lo hagas conmigo, bien sabes que me refiero a ese permiso a tu caballero en brillante VT

- Así que el rumor te llego

- Vamos amiga, tu aún compartes espacio con las conejitas, era obvio que toda la base lo sepa

- Eso es cierto, pero que quieres que te diga Claudia, me es difícil decirle que no

- Por cierto, a que hora saliste huyendo hoy

- Para tu información no salí huyendo

- Te amarro a la cama, que pervertidos

- Claudia en verdad necesitas conseguir un novio

- No lo necesito, gracias… bueno que no pasaron la noche juntos

- En mi casa

- ¿En tu casa?

- Si en mi casa, compartiendo mi cama y mi ducha

- Durmió contigo en tu casa y se ducharon juntos, Lisa ya es oficial son una pareja

- El no dijo nada

- Como siempre la pesimista

- Soy realista

- Realista si como no, mueres de miedo de lo que tienen y prefieres fingir que no hay nada

- Si muero de miedo pero de enfrentarlo y preguntar que somos y que la única respuesta sea que estamos pasando el tiempo mientras ella regresa

- No sea cobarde, te aseguro que esa no será su respuesta

- Por que tiene que ser tan tonto

- Así lo quieres no es así

- No me quejaría si fuera un poco más brillante

- Bueno no puedes tener todo mujer, además creo que si le das la oportunidad pronto escucharemos campanas de boda

- Claudia, tal vez yo peque de pesimista pero tu eres la persona más optimista que conozco

- Por eso nos complementamos amiga

- Bueno creo que es hora de regresar al puente…

- Si ya casi es hora de que Rick regrese de Patrullaje

- Sabihonda

Ambas mujeres caminan juntas rumbo a sus estaciones compartiendo una amena plática, al llegar al puente se despiden afectuosamente. Lisa entra feliz a su estación

- Alguna novedad Vanesa

- Rick no se ha reportado… - "vaya todo mundo lo sabe" piensa Lisa mientras toma asiento

- Algún otro escuadrón

- Bermellón y Magenta regresaron hace algunos minutos no reportaron ninguna novedad

- Bien…

- Aquí Líder Skull, solicitando permiso para aterrizar – había llegado justo a tiempo para dirigir el aterrizaje de Rick

- Permiso concedido Teniente, su pista de aterrizaje será la 22

- Gracias Comandante, por cierto a que hora termina….

Inmediatamente Lisa saca del canal abierto la transmisión, pero las risas del trío la hacen darse cuenta que no fue lo suficientemente rápida

- Que fue eso

- Lo siento, pero ya sabes como son las chicas

- No preocupes – ella no sabe si el tono de la voz de Rick muestra decepción o indiferencia

- No creas que no quiero que…

- No en verdad no te preocupes, solamente quería verificar contigo a que hora salías para llevarte a casa

- Todavía tengo mucho papeleo y no creo librarme de él hasta dentro de unas 2 horas más o menos – "mentirosa"

- Yo… la verdad estoy cansado pero

- No te preocupes Rick, puedo tomar un taxi o solicitar a alguien que me lleve, sabes son algunos de los beneficios de ser un Comandante

- En verdad no hay problema

- No ninguno, en serio

- Esta bien hablamos luego

- Esta bien Teniente

Lisa sabe perfectamente cual fue su error mientras se deja caer en su silla derrotada, voltea a ver a Vanesa y sabe que la expresión en su rostro es de reproche – "por que hiciste eso Lisa, si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo, aunque tampoco él hizo nada al respecto… vamos a que le tienes tanto miedo, a confirmarles que soy su cama pues todos bien saben que Minmei es el amor de su vida".

Las horas pasaron, muchas más de las que le había dicho a Rick, esta enfrascada en su trabajo tratando de mantener su cabeza libre de pensamientos, pero no tiene éxito… - "como un error tan pequeño como ese puede echar todo por la borda, o simplemente fue un pretexto de Rick, por Dios por que no puedo dejar de ser un cubo de hielo, ni esto me ayuda" – avienta el expediente que fingía revisar sobre una pila de documentos – "creo que es hora de irme a casa".

Sale de su pequeña oficina y camina solitariamente, todas las demás oficinas están cerradas… son más de 11 pm y ella apenas esta saliendo de la base, empezaba a perder la costumbre pues a partir del cambio en la situación con Rick no había hecho ni media hora extra, prefiere llevarse trabajo a casa y tratar de avanzar ahí que perder la oportunidad de estar con él.

- no creo que me haga daño caminar a casa, el aire fresco me hará bien

Decide continuar caminando en lugar de tomar un taxi en la avenida, saca de su bolso su IPod y se pone los audífonos, aprieta play y pone el pequeño aparato en la bolsa de su gabardina… – "admítelo Hayes eres una verdadera calamidad en esto de los sentimientos" – comienzan las notas de un nostálgico piano, la canción que escucha parece darle una respuesta…

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"Creo en realidad lo único que tengo que hacer es escuchar a mi corazón antes de darme por vencida, aún cuando sepa que no hay una esperanza, aún cuando yo si sepa adonde irá… Claudia siempre sabes que necesito oír, aún cuando no estas conmigo"

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"Será muy tarde para hablar y disculparme…"

Pone pausa al reproductor y saca su celular, marca un número tan conocido, tardan un poco en contestar…

- ¿Ahora que paso? – pregunta una semi-adormilada Claudia Grant

- Creo que cometí un error

- Cual de todos

- Vamos Claudia esto es serio, crees que lo vaya a perder… no quiero perder su amistad también cuando esto se termine

- Que paso

- Creo que discutimos

- Todas las parejas discuten

- Si… pero no dijo nada, no supe leerlo, el solamente dijo que estaba bien pero en realidad debió haberse molestado o al menos, no lo se… yo

- Mira no todos podemos ir tan rápido como tu cerebro, que te parece si lo platicamos mañana con una taza de café caliente

- Claudia, necesito

- Nos vemos mañana en la base

- Claud… - solamente escucha el inconfundible sonido de la línea cortada – bien me colgó

Vuelve a pulsar play y la canción continua donde la dejo, con ese insistente piano…

_And there are voices_

_That wants to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic,_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

Llega a la esquina de su calle, de donde a dos cuadras más se encuentra la de Rick… durante unos segundos duda la dirección que seguirá

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Y una vez más el cerebro le Lisa le gana a su corazón, tomando la dirección a su solitaria existencia... sin imaginar que muy cerca de ahí un joven de cabellos oscuros permanece acostado sobre su cama observando el techo, pensando en como entender a la mujer cuyas fotografías están justo en la página abierta del álbum sobre su pecho.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before… you tell him goodbye_


	6. Chapter 6 Heroes

**CAPITULO SEIS – "Heroes" (The Wallflowers)**

**Rick**

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde el incidente del intercomunicador y Rick todavía no lograba descifrar que era lo que le había molestado, ambos habían fingido que nada había pasado pero las cosas no eran lo mismo… simple y sencillamente se empezaban a ir al diablo y eso era algo que Rick no iba a permitir (al menos no otra vez), si Lisa estaba constipada emocionalmente, él no.

No había tenido tiempo de hablarlo con Lisa, pues sus tiempos no habían coincidido mucho en la semana, o su patrullaje se prolongaba o ella había estado encerrada en juntas, de cierta manera se alegraba pues aún no sabía bien de que iban a platicar.

Como siempre la respuesta no salió de él, sino de alguien que en verdad había sido enviado por Roy para hacerle la vida un poco menos pesada…

- Ya perdónala jefe o pide tu perdón

- Será difícil de creer, pero no supe que paso

- Contigo no es nada difícil creerlo, rara vez entiendes a Lisa

- No estoy bromeando, creo que le avergüenza que la gente sepa de nosotros

- De que estas hablando

- Me refiero a que siempre sale huyendo

- Me dijiste que la última vez durmieron juntos en su casa

- Si pero después de eso volvió a ser el témpano de hielo que suele ser

- Si me explicas que fue lo que paso, tal vez pueda darte un punto de vista objetivo

- Quise ponerme cariñoso en el intercomunicador y de inmediato entro a canal privado… como si no quisiera que nadie se enterará

- Para empezar Rick toda la base, si no es que Ciudad Macross sabe de ustedes, segunda no creo que Lisa sienta eso, seguramente es…

- Que le da vergüenza que la gente sepa que pasas el tiempo con ella mientras piensas en Minmei – Miriya que había escuchado la plática daba su punto de vista de la manera más relajada y objetiva como solamente alguien con tan poco tiempo de experiencia en las relaciones humanas podría hacerlo

- Perdón Mir…

- Que a Lisa le da pavor que la gente piense que ella esta esperando por ti y tu solamente pasando el tiempo mientras la chica esa que canta con la vocecita regresa a tu vida

- Yo no estoy haciendo eso con Lisa

- Estas seguro – Rick empezaba a notar el afecto que la fiera Zentraedi sentía por Lisa, pues lo dijo con un tono bastante agresivo

- Claro que estoy…

- Vamos Rick durante años has perseguido a Minmei – ahora era Max – así que ambos nos preguntamos si al fin te has dado cuenta que a ella le gusta ser perseguida por ti, por Kyle, por el mundo

- Pero lo más importante es si estás seguro que Lisa es la persona que te haría falta para vivir, como Max y Dana lo son para mi

- Ya sé por qué son tan buenos en batalla, atacan perfectamente por varios flancos

- No es eso Rick, pero la única familia que tengo aparte de Max y la bebe, son ustedes… Tú, Lisa y Claudia, y no quisiera que lo echarás a perder

- No deseo hacerlo

- Sé que ambos serían muy felices si siguieras un poco el ejemplo de Max y fueras más osado

- Eso es exageración… ustedes ya estaban casados en menos de una semana

- Y tú tienes años de conocerla

- Y si la intuición no me falla, años de que ella te atraiga. Supongo que desde ese beso en la nave de Dolzar – respondió Max

- En realidad no se qué haría sin ustedes

- Probablemente lo que haces ahora por que rara vez nos haces caso – Miriya como siempre sin tacto alguno

- Creo que es hora de iniciar el patrullaje

Rick sube a su VT blanco con su calavera negra y al prender sus instrumentos se da cuenta que hay un mensaje de Max… - "creo que esto se esta convirtiendo en nuestro código particular" – es una canción, así que mientras el equipo termina de prepararse decide escucharla.

_I  
>I wish you could swim<em>

_Like the dolphins_

_Like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing_

_Will keep us together_

_We can beat them_

_For ever and ever_

_Oh we can be Heroes_

_Just for one day_

"De dónde saca estas canciones Max… creo que quiere decirme algo, o más bien sea un mensaje de Miriya, es cierto Lisa y yo podemos vencerlos y ser héroes por un día más, llevamos tanto tiempo siéndolo".

El escuadrón está listo para despegar, así que decide poner en pausa la canción enviada por Max

- Aquí Líder Skull solicitando permiso para despegar

- Líder Skull proceda desde la pista 15

Rick sintió una punzada al escuchar la voz de Sammy en lugar de la Lisa, al menos durante esa semana en que ambos habían estado distantes, siempre era la voz de Lisa quien lo acompañaba durante su patrullaje

- Sammy, donde esta el Comandante Hayes

- Tuvo una reunión a las 0700 con el Consejo de la Tierra Unida

- Gracias Sammy

- Probablemente regrese cuando termine su patrullaje Teniente

Rick estaba confundido y un poco molesto, Lisa y él siempre platicaban sobre sus planes, sobre las juntas y demás actividades laborables, ninguno hacía un solo movimiento sin que el otro estuviera enterado, si era verdad lo que Vanesa le había dicho aquel día que todo cambio – "por esta enamorada de usted, por eso" – Lisa estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de esperarlo… eso significaba que tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

El patrullaje no ayudo mucho en mantener su mente en paz con algo de actividad, los Zentraedis habían estado demasiado tranquilos y eso también lo hacía sentirse inquieto, decidió seguir escuchando el consejo musicalizado de Max y Miriya, mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la base… algo dentro de él pedía a gritos que fuera Lisa y no Sammy quien les diera sus órdenes de aterrizaje.

_I  
>I will be king<em>

_And you_

_You will be queen_

_Though nothing_

_Will drive them away_

_We can be Heroes_

_Just for one day_

_We can be us_

_Just for one day_

"No creo poder llegar con Lisa y decirle que yo seré su rey y ella mi reina, una de dos o se ataca de la risa o me rompe la cara, creo que no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con mujeres sino con niñas inmaduras como Minmei que se sorprenden, o fingen hacerlo, con cualquier cosa"

_I_

_I can remember_

_Standing_

_By the wall_

_And the guns_

_Shot above our heads_

_And we kissed_

_As though nothing could fall_

_And the shame_

_Was on the other side_

_Oh we can beat them_

_For ever and ever_

_Then we can be Heroes_

_Just for one day_

"Vaya con la canción, no fue precisamente una pared pero si cuando nos besamos por primera vez la vergüenza fue de alguien más, Max tiene razón fue a partir de ese beso que deseo a Lisa, pero mis sentimientos comenzaron cuando la rescate del gran cañón, no me importo que posiblemente el SDF1, Minmei incluida, hubiera volado en pedazos, todo me valió sorbete al oír su voz, su hermosa voz"

_We can be Heroes_

_We can be Heroes_

_We can be Heroes_

_Just for one day _

- Que maravilloso es su planeta – la voz de Miriya lo saco de sus meditaciones

- Ahora que te sorprendió amor

- La cantidad de los troncos con hojas que hay debajo de nosotros

- Se llaman árboles – respondió con paciencia Max y Rick no pudo más que admirarse del amor y dedicación de su amigo para con su pareja

- Pues como se llamen es hermoso, el agua, los "árboles", el pasto todo en conjunto es hermoso

- Nosotros le llamamos bosque – había decidido Rick entrar a la platica – y por cierto gracias… - el matrimonio no pudo responder a tan extraña declaración de Rick pues ya estaba solicitando permiso de aterrizaje

- Aquí líder de escuadrón Skull 1 regresamos a la base

- Afirmativo, tiene pista libre para aterrizar – era Lisa

- Gracias Comandante, por cierto tienes algún plan para mañana – el rostro de Lisa mostró una sorpresa difícil de ocultar

- Oh, tal vez – un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al responder - por que lo preguntas

- Bueno es que estoy volando justo sobre un precioso bosque y pensé que te gustaría venir mañana a almorzar conmigo

- Oh Rick suena estupendo me encantaría

- Entonces en eso quedamos

- Seguro

- Te llamare después

- Gracias Rick creo que será inolvidable

"Wow, no hizo ningún intento de sacarme del canal abierto, eso significa que todas mis sospechas no significaron nada" - Piensa Rick, mientras unos silenciosos Miriya y Max celebran la decisión de su amigo, decisión que ellos le ayudaron a tomar.


	7. Chapter 7 AI OBOETE IMASU KA

**CAPITULO SIETE – "AI OBOETE IMASU KA / Do you Remember Love" (Lynn Minmei)**

**Lisa **

Desde el incidente del intercomunicador Lisa no se había sentido tan bien, se alegra tanto de haber seguido el sabio consejo de Claudia.

FLASHBACK

- Ok que fue lo que paso

- Quieres una respuesta sincera

- No crees que es lo mejor

- No tengo ni idea de que fue lo que paso, estaba dándole instrucciones de aterrizaje y de repente sentí que el deseaba, tu sabes, ponerse afectivo

- Cariñoso

- Bueno lo que sea, así que lo saque de canal abierto

- Que hiciste que cosa

- Lo saque de canal

- Escuche, solamente que no puedo creerlo… Lisa alguna vez fuiste adolescente

- Si pero

- Es un mal de los ingleses el no tener ni la más remota idea de cómo comportarse en una relación

- Supuse que el quería privacidad

- El que tu quisieras privacidad no significa que el también lo hiciera

- No quiero que toda la base hable de nosotros

- Querida es demasiado tarde para eso, ya todos hablan de ustedes. Que mejor que confirmar los rumores, si el no quisiera que la gente piense que están juntos el mismo habría entrado a canal privado

- Yo…

- Lisa, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso. La próxima vez, si es que hay una tonta, déjalo presumirte

- Prometo hacerlo

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Ahora ella va feliz manejando rumbo a su casa, no le importo dejar una montaña del tamaño del Everest sobre su escritorio, ya tendría tiempo después de ponerse al día con el trabajo, ella quiere llegar a casa a prepararse… era una cita romántica Rick y ella solos en el bosque.

Prende la radio y escucha una voz por demás conocida…

_Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo _

_Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki _

_Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita _

_I LOVE YOU SO _

"Ni tu "canario" me harás sentir mal… no ahora, no cuando TU Rick esta en camino de convertirse en MI Rick"

_Mou hitoribotchi ja nai anata ga iru kara..._

- Esa fue la hermosa Minmei con su nuevo sencillo AI OBOETE IMASU KA, recuerden que este fin de semana la maravillosa…

"Me pregunto si tendrá alguna idea de lo que está cantando, veamos que tan oxidado tengo mi Japonés, supongo que en cualquier estación programarán la canción es cosa de buscar" – piensa mientras comienza a recorrer la banda de FM en su radio, se detiene al escuchar una introducción que se asemeja a lo que acaba de escuchar, espera hasta Minmei comienza a cantar

_Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru _

_"Koko ni oide" to _

_Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni _

_Ima anata no sugata ga mieru _

_Aruite kuru _

_Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni _

"Eureka. Veamos… ahora escucho tu voz diciendo ven a mi, justo cuando parece que la soledad me vencerá, ahora te veo caminando rumbo a mi, cierro mis ojos y espero a que llegues"

_Kinou made namida de kumotteta _

_Kokora wa ima... _

"hasta ayer, se veía lleno solamente de mis lagrimas, pero ahora mi corazón esta…"

_Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo _

_Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki _

_Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita _

_I LOVE YOU SO _

"¿Recuerdas? cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez, ¿recuerdas? Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por primera vez, esa fue la primera vez que emprendí el viaje del amor… te amo tanto"

_Ima anata no shisen kanjiru _

_Hanaretetemo _

_Karada-juu ga atatakaku naru no _

_Ima anata no ai shinjimasu _

_Douzo watashi wo _

_Tooku kara mimamotte kudasai _

"ahora, puedo sentir tu mirada penetrante, aunque no esté aquí conmigo, y en mi cuerpo un ardor comienza a brillar, ahora creo en nuestro amor, entonces por favor cuida de mi desde lejos"

_Kinou made namida de kumotteta _

_Sekai wa ima... _

"hasta ayer se veía lleno solamente de mis lágrimas, ahora el mundo está…, ok sigue nuevamente el coro, que escritores tan maravillosos tiene esta mujer hasta con su voz de flauta esta canción suena maravillosa"

_** Mou hitoribotchi ja nai anata ga iru kara..._

"ya no estoy sola ahora que tu estás conmigo…"

Hasta que siente una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla, Lisa se da cuenta que llora. Hay algo en la letra de esa canción que le transmite fe y esperanza, a pesar de ser una canción de su rival de amores, y que probablemente ella la dedique a Rick, Lisa se siente identificada con la letra.

Rick la había rescatado no solamente de la base Sara y del Gran Cañón, sino de su solitaria existencia, podía recordar todos y cada unos de los instantes compartidos, cada pelea, cada platica, cada abrazo, cada beso y cada ocasión que él había estado dentro de ella. Aún en los momentos en lo que no estaban juntos con tan solo cerrar los ojos podía sentir su toque y su aliento, podía escuchar su voz, se podía verse a si misma en esos ojos azul tan profundos como el mar.

"Creo que por primera vez en mi vida y en contra de todos mis principios comprare un álbum del Canario" – piensa mientras estaciona su auto frente a su hogar, llena de esperanzas de lo que le deparará un día nuevo junto a él… en el bosque – "no creo que me pida matrimonio, pero tal vez al fin se decidió en tirarle una esquina al triangulo".


	8. Chapter 8 Drive

**CAPITULO OCHO – Friday, I'm in Love / Drive (The Cure – Dryden Mitchel Versión / Ziggy Marley. OST 50 First Dates) **

_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_

_Thursday I don't care about you_

_it's Friday I'm in love_

_Monday you can fall apart_

_Tuesday Wednesday break my heart_

_Thursday doesn't even start_

_it's Friday I'm in love_

Se escucha música así que sabe que ella esta en casa, se le hace extremadamente raro que tenga tan alto el volumen como para no escuchar el timbre, así que decide utilizar la llave de emergencias que alguna vez intercambiaron.

_Saturday wait_

_and Sunday always comes too late_

_but Friday never hesitate..._

_I don't care if Monday's black_

_Tuesday Wednesday heart attack_

_Thursday never looking back_

_it's Friday I'm in love_

_Monday you can hold your head_

_Tuesday Wednesday stay in bed_

_or Thursday watch the walls instead_

_it's Friday I'm in love_

_Saturday wait_

_and Sunday always comes too late_

_but Friday never hesitate..._

Camina rumbo a la cocina de donde se escucha la alegre voz de Lisa siguiendo la canción, aquella que suena tan diferente pero igualmente festiva que la versión original de The Cure, ni siquiera lo escucha cuando entra pero el espectáculo no podría ser mejor. Frente a él Lisa Hayes está bailando mientras prepara algo de comer, solamente utiliza una camiseta de tirantes color negra y sus boxers, ahora sabe por qué no se los ha regresado y supone que ya jamás lo hará, se ve exageradamente sexy con su cabello recogido y ese movimiento de caderas que lo invitan a acompañarla.

_dressed up to the eyes_

_it's a wonderful surprise_

_to see your shoes and your spirits rise_

_throwing out your frown_

_and just smiling at the sound_

_and as sleek as a shriek_

_spinning round and round_

_always take a big bite_

_it's such a gorgeous sight_

_to see you in the middle of the night_

_you can never get enough_

_enough of this stuff_

_it's Friday_

_I'm in love_

Se acerca y la toma por la cintura, ella reacciona al principio asustada hasta que escucha la voz de Rick cantando a su oído

- you can never get enough, enough of this stuff, It's Friday

- I'm in love – se le une Lisa mientras voltea a verle fijamente a los ojos

Ambos permanecen abrazados, moviéndose al ritmo de la música… es la primera vez que bailan juntos, y esperan que no sea la última. El quiere presumir que tan buen bailarín es así que en un elaborado paso en que la deja ir y luego la atrae así si, ella lo abraza por el cuello con su mano libre, lo que el entiende a la perfección, así que la besa.

- Que preparas que se quema – dice mientras se separan lentamente

- Mi pan francés… - responde sorprendida, lo suelta y quita el sartén de la lumbre – listo lo logre salvar

- Me invitas a cenar

- Bien sabes que no hay necesidad de invitación, tu puedes caer cuando quieras

- Gracias, por cierto que rica música – ahora la canción que suena es Your Love versión Wyclef Jean

- Verdad que si, todo el CD sigue la misma línea estilo caribeño

- Donde lo conseguiste

- Max…

- Debí imaginármelo, su colección de música es impresionante

- Si, sabías que inclusive tiene acetatos

- Pensé que ya no existían

- Pues los tiene, se ha dedicado a buscarlos en tiendas de antigüedades – puede leer en su rostro la confusión que le causa el que ella sepa cosas de su mejor amigo que el desconoce – Miriya me lo ha platicado, nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas

- Ella te considera como su familia

- Pues es correspondida

- Sabes… en las últimas semanas he escuchado más música que en mucho tiempo, se ha convertido en una especie de código con Max

- Igual me sucede a mi con Claudia, ella también tiene una colección respetable

- Me alegra que cuide los discos de Roy

- Si… suele poner ciertas canciones cuando esta triste y quiere recordarlo, dice que escucharlas es como si el estuviera ahí con su guitarra tocándolas para ella

- Mi hermano tuvo mucha suerte de encontrarse con alguien como Claudia Grant

- Creo que todos la tuvimos, te imaginas como sería si no estuviera ella en mi vida

- No creo que puedas ser peor

- Chistoso…

- En realidad, si me alegro que te hayas topado, pues ella te ha ayudado a ser casi perfecta

- Casi?

- Pierdes puntos por neurótica

- Bueno tu no eres la mejor creación del universo

- Claro que lo soy, mi mami solía decir que soy el niño más maravilloso del mundo

- Eso dicen todas las mamis

- Me alegra haber venido y que ya no estemos…

- Que te parece si hablamos de ello mañana

- Esta bien, mañana será… tal vez sea lo único que sabes cocinar pero te quedaron deliciosos

- Te sorprendería saber lo buena cocinera que soy

- Por cierto a que hora quieres que pase por ti – pregunta casualmente con el deseo de que ella no lo deje ir

- ¿Tienes que irte?

- No – contesta mientras se levanta y le ofrece su mano para levantarla de su asiento, la toma por la cintura y ella se abraza fuertemente a su cuello, ambos comienzan a moverse contenciosamente con la canción que suena

_who's gonna tell you when_

_it's too late_

_who's gonna tell you things_

_aren't so great_

_you can't go on_

_thinking nothing's wrong_

_who's gonna drive you home tonight_

_who's gonna pick you up_

_when you fall_

_who's gonna hang it up_

_when you call_

Bailan fuertemente abrazados, ella mantiene su cabeza recargada en su pecho mientras lo abraza por la espalda, el simplemente la mantiene cerca de él, mientras percibe el suave aroma de su cabello.

_who's gonna pay attention_

_to your dreams_

_who's gonna plug their ears_

_when you scream_

Vamos a la cama

Me preguntaba cuando lo pedirías

_you can't go on_

_thinking nothing's wrong_

_who's gonna drive you home tonight_

_who's gonna hold you down_

_when you shake_

_who's gonna come around_

_when you break_

Llegan a la habitación de ella y ya ni siquiera les importa que esta sonando solamente les interesa el sentirse mutuamente. Ella comienza a desnudarlo…

- Oye me vas a malacostumbrar

- Te llevo varias prendas de ventaja

Lo empuja hacia la cama donde cae sentado, se acerca lentamente y lo besa nuevamente mientras lo obliga a recostarse, comienza a descender mientras recorre su cuello con su lengua, al llegar a su camisa comienza a desabotonarla lentamente y al dejar su pecho al descubierto lo admira embelesada para casi de inmediato recomenzar el recorrido de su lengua poniendo gran atención en sus pezones, desabrocha sus jeans y vuelve a subir hasta su boca, besándolo se incorpora haciendo que también él lo haga.

Ella se levanta de la cama y lo toma de la mano invitándolo a hacer lo mismo, el comienza a besarla mientras comienza a levantar la camiseta negra, solamente se separa lo suficiente para quitársela, ambos están de pie con el pecho desnudo, utilizando el mismo tipo de boxers.

Rick deja de besarla por unos minutos para admirarla, su piel sonrosada y hermosas formas, toda ella es una oda a la feminidad con ese toque masculino que sus boxers dan, pero este detalle la hace aún más sensual, le agrada pensar que ella duerme utilizando su ropa interior y se siente menos extraño por tener sus bragas en el bolsillo interior de su traje de vuelo. Ambos conservan algo del otro muy cerca como si fueran sus amuletos, ambos son demasiado necios y están demasiado asustados como para reconocerlo… algún día conseguirán el valor pero no ahora, no cuando simple y sencillamente se dejan llevar por lo que sienten, y así comienzan nuevamente a hacerse el amor.


	9. Chapter 9 Foolish Games

**CAPITULO NUEVE – Foolish Games (Jewel) **

**Lisa **

Una figura permanece inmóvil sentada en el suelo, su cabeza recargada en su cama con el cabello suelto, el único movimiento que se percibe es el de sus sollozos, no sabe de dónde salen tantas lágrimas, pero cada vez que piensa que se han terminado vuelven a brotar.

Lleva así horas, ni siquiera ha tenido las fuerzas de levantar el teléfono y llamarle a Claudia, el corazón le duele tanto que no puede hacerlo.

El haberlo esperado por horas no era lo que la estaba matando, sino el haber olido el perfume de ella, del Canario, en la bufanda que él había puesto alrededor suyo, el ver la dedicatoria bordada en ella – "como puede ser tan cínico y como puedo ser yo tan tonta, no lo vi venir, baje mis defensas y no lo vi venir… anoche compartimos esta cama, anoche me amo" – sacude la cabeza como si quisiera sacar esos pensamientos de su mente – "no seas estúpida Lisa, anoche se hecho un polvo contigo eso fue todo. Fuiste de nuevo su condón, te lleno de esperma y te tiro".

El simple pensamiento la asquea y le da las fuerzas para levantarse, con toda su rabia contenida (contra él, el canario y si misma) deshace la cama, jala la colcha y las sábanas, almohadas, todo lo que estaba sobre ella y sale al jardín trasero donde las arroja a la basura, esta fuera de si… quiere que alguien sienta el dolor que ella siente, quiere herir a alguien.

Eran las imágenes de su mente lo que la estaban volviendo loca, el haciendo con ella justo lo que habían hecho juntos la noche anterior – "como puede ir de un cuerpo a otro, me comparará con ella, se acordará de mi, de mis besos de mis movimientos" – ella misma se responde – "no seas tonta, esta con ella con el amor de su vida, tu eres solamente su amiga con derechos"

Regresa a su habitación y el ver el colchón al descubierto no la hace sentir mejor, pero al fin encuentra la fuerza de buscar a su roca, ahora que esta a punto de volverse loca, sabe que la necesita a su lado para no hacer una tontería

- Hermosa como te fue – lo único que escucha es silencio – Lisa – la respuesta que obtiene es un sollozo – voy para allá

Lisa se deja caer sobre su cama y nuevamente comienza a llorar, todo le parece tan ajeno, esta segura que en cualquier momento despertará y Rick estará a su lado roncando, pero no es un sueño, sabe perfectamente que sucedió. Lo recuerda como si lo hubiera visto en tercera persona, como si su alma se hubiera salido de su cuerpo en el momento de descubrirlo, lo que le había dicho – "estas abrazando a la chica equivocada" – el como se había alejado indignada al ver que no respondía nada – "no vuelvas a buscarme nunca" – nunca, que palabra tan terminante, pero quien la había dicho no era Lisa si no la Reina de Hielo Hayes, ella fue quien tomo el control en ese momento, su tan odiado alter ego inventado por si misma la había salvado de la humillación de soltarse a llorar frente a él y recriminarle como una loca celosa de novela de quinta. No había perdido el control de si misma hasta llegar a su casa, donde si había actuado, y lo continuaba haciendo, como una demente, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado sentada en el suelo, llorando sobre su cama, para ella habían sido días.

No han pasado más que unos cuantos minutos cuando Claudia aparece en su casa, no hay necesidad de tocar ella tiene su llave, al entrar el espectáculo no es muy esperanzador. En la suelo de la estancia están esparcidos restos de comida, una canasta de viandas junto a ellos, por unos segundos se queda observando la escena como si no la creyera, su siempre ecuánime amiga había arrojado la canasta contra la pared y todo el contenido ahora estaba en el suelo, la pared también tiene restos de comida. Es hasta que unos sollozos la devuelven a la realidad que continua hasta la habitación, ahí el panorama tampoco es muy bueno.

Lisa esta recostada en posición fetal sobre el colchón desnudo, jamás la había visto así, en los años que tenían de ser amigas jamás había visto a Lisa Hayes en ese estado, ni siquiera cuando su padre murió. Se acerca lentamente, se sienta a su lado y comienza a acariciar su cabello y su espalda.

- Tranquila, vamos amiga no puede ser tan malo

- No es para mi Claudia – responde en un hilo de voz sin moverse

- De que hablas

- De Rick, del amor, de una vida normal

- Que sucedió, ayer estabas tan feliz que hasta cantabas

- No llego – es lo único que alcanza a decir

- ¿Que?

- Me quede como una tonta esperándolo durante horas sentada en el café

- Por que no vino por ti

- Ayer el… nosotros… – mas sollozos

- Ven acá pequeña

Lisa se levanta lo suficiente para poder abrazar a la única persona cuerda de su vida, Claudia solamente la deja desahogarse, sabe que algo más sucedió pero ella espera, como siempre Claudia Grant reconoce los momentos y sabe actuar de acuerdo a ellos.

- Me siento tan mal, se que me estoy comportando como una niña tonta pero…

- Te estas comportando como una mujer herida, todas hemos pasado por eso

- Levanta el rostro y lo que ve es una infinita ternura refleja en el de Claudia, la abraza aún más fuerte y continua llorando

- El se quedo a dormir – sollozo - así que para no perder tiempo quedamos de vernos en ese cafecito cercano

- Y simplemente no llego

- Llego 8 horas tarde

- Con una buena explicación

- Una emergencia personal

- Cual fue tan urgente como para que no te llamará, que te dijo

- No le pedí más explicación… le di el beneficio de la duda, así que decidimos obviamente cancelar el picnic e ir a su casa

- Yo no lo hubiera perdonado, pedazo de imbécil

- No termina ahí

- Supongo que no

- Me abrazo y al hacerlo me paso una bufanda para protegerme del frío

- Lo menos que podía hacer el…

- La bufanda olía a ella – sintió que Claudia iba a interrumpirla así que de inmediato completo – y tenía una dedicatoria bordada Minmei corazón Rick

- Por Dios… - por segunda vez en su vida Claudia Grant se había quedado sin habla, la primera había sido cuando se entero de la muerte de Roy – levántate – dijo de repente

- ¿Para que?

- Para que te lo sacudas, ninguna sabandija como esa merece tus lagrimas

- Claudia… yo no se

- Claro que sabes, vienes de linaje militar y eres el resultado del mejor entrenamiento del mundo, así que arriba… llevas toda la noche llorando por él, así que ni una lágrima más, te vas a dar un baño y vamos a salir a…

- No tengo ganas

- No me importa, no voy a dejar que te encierres… se que quieres que ella regrese, pero no Lisa, la reina de hielo se queda afuera, ese piloto cerebro de rábano no es el único hombre sobre la tierra y dista mucho de ser el mejor

- Esta bien – comienza a decir pero nuevamente las ganas de llorar la atacan

- Mira vamos a hacer esto, toma un baño caliente con burbujas, tienes el tiempo que dure ese baño para llorarle, ni un minuto más – va a interrumpirla – y no, no pude durar todo el día

Lisa se dirige al baño y dirige una mirada a su amiga, quien ya esta buscando ropa de cama limpia en el closet, sabe que sin ella estaría perdida…

- Gracias

La única respuesta que recibe es una sonrisa y una mirada, esa mirada tan profunda y afable que solamente una persona que ha sobrevivido a tantas cosas, como el perder al amor de su vida y no desmoronarse, podía tener. Claudia Grant es una sobreviviente, y Lisa espera aprender de ella.

Cierra la puerta y comienza a llenar la tina, se comienza a desnudar y decide prender el pequeño radio a prueba de agua que tiene ahí, quiere distraer su mente y recuerda las palabras de Max, la música sana heridas… - "eso espero melómano querido, eso espero"

El CD puesto es aquel de Claudia le grabo con sus favoritas, así que sabe que es a prueba de Minmei, hecha unas burbujas y sales aromáticas al agua, y entra a la bañera.

"Que hice en otra vida, me pregunto que pudo haber sido tan malo para que mi primer amor muera en la guerra y el segundo no me corresponda"

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain _

_You were always crazy like that _

_I watched from my window _

_Always felt I was outside looking in on you _

"oh Rick, en realidad no tienes toda la culpa, yo fui la que te dijo como tratarme, la que dijo que mi amor no valía tanto como el tuyo, que estaban bien las migajas que quisieras darme, que eso era suficiente"

_You were always the mysterious one _

_With dark eyes and careless hair _

_You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care_

_Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say _

_Besides some comment on the weather _

Deja de pensar justo en el momento en que una estrofa de la canción parece reflejar lo que había sentido el día anterior, cuando el la abrazo y ella se dio cuenta del por que no había llegado.

_Well in case you failed to notice _

_In case you failed to see _

_This is my heart bleeding before you _

_This is me down on my knees _

_These foolish games are tearing me apart _

_Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart _

_You're breaking my heart _

"En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, en caso de que no lo hayas visto, este es mi corazón sangrando frente a ti, esta soy yo de rodillas, estos juegos tontos me están derrotando, tus palabras sin sentido están rompiendo mi corazón, me rompes el corazón… así es, esa era yo de rodillas jugando este juego de tontos, yo sacándome el alma y el sin darse cuenta"

_You were always brilliant in the morning _

_Smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee _

_Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you _

_You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones _

_As I clumsily strummed my guitar _

Comienza nuevamente a sentir como las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, no puede creer que ella, la Reina de Hielo Hayes, el líder nato de quien miles de soldados seguían instrucciones sin chistar, estuviera en ese estado por un hombre, sin importar el hecho que fuera un condecorado héroe de guerra y extremadamente atractivo.

_Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else _

_Somebody who gave a damn _

_Somebody more like myself _

_These foolish games are tearing me apart _

_Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart _

_You're breaking my heart _

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain _

_You were always crazy like that _

"Disculpa por confundirte con alguien más, alguien a quien le importaba un carajo, alguien como yo, oh Rick en verdad me rompiste el corazón… porque dejaste que me enamorara de ti" – la respuesta está dentro de ella – "por qué probablemente no se dio cuenta".


	10. Chapter 10 One

**CAPITULO DIEZ – "One" (U2)**

**RICK**

Han pasado algunos días y el no ha tenido cara de buscarla, ella ha hecho todo lo posible para evitar estar inclusive cerca de él. El estar casi una semana recibiendo instrucciones de Sammy lo tenía desesperado y no por que ella fuera mala en su trabajo, de hecho había mejorado muchísimo, pero no era Lisa. Rick tiene la leve sospecha que ahora si todo se fue por el caño.

"Soy idiota o que"

Rick se había hecho esa pregunta una y mil veces, pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta que les satisficiera… había lastimado a su mejor amiga, a la única persona aparte de Max quien siempre estaba con él, en las buenas y en las malas. Y todo para que, para que fuera el mismo fiasco de siempre.

"Siempre es lo mismo, corres hacia ella como un perro en cuanto truena sus deditos pero cuando ya no te necesita gracias… bienvenido a botadero población tu, cuando entenderé, ahora Lisa hasta ha cambiado sus turnos para que no coincidan los míos. Era obvio Hunter, la heriste en su orgullo de mujer, tal vez no eran nada oficialmente pero quisiste verle la cara de tonta con tu excusa de problema personal urgente y luego vas y le restriegas que estuviste con Minmei."

Su cama le queda grande… esta con la luz apagada y afuera las calles se están llenando de copos de nieve.

"Que Navidad tan feliz le estoy regalando y de paso regalándome, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, estaríamos planeando pasarla juntos, tal vez una pequeña cena con los Stearling y Claudia, que voy a hacer ahora con su regalo"

Comienza esa canción que es la razón por la cual Lisa venera a U2, que también a él le gusta, aunque esa en particular no es su favorita… - "Lisa, probablemente estaría explicándome que esa es una de las mejores 5 canciones de los 90's, recuerdo esa ocasión en que ella la puso para que la escuchará con atención y entendiera la letra, y yo inmediatamente la relacione con Minmei"

**LISA**

Ella esta frente a su estación, su cuerpo y mente están ahí concentrados en el trabajo, su alma y corazón están de gira por sus recuerdos. Cada momento con él atesorado, cada beso, cada caricia, sazonados con cada ocasión que le hizo daño sin darse cuenta, el tiempo que la hecho perder con su egoísmo e indecisión, parte de ella le grita que es hora de dejarlo y tal vez patearle el trasero, otra que luche que no puede darse por vencida – "Contra que, contra ella, contra su propio corazón, él no me ama y no puedo obligarlo a hacerlo, aunque me hinque frente a él suplicándole, es obvio a quien escogería"

De repente un recuerdo en particular se le viene a la mente, aquella ocasión cuando el le pregunto por que pensaba que U2 eran dioses reencarnados y ella simple y sencillamente había puesto One y le había pedido que le pusiera especial atención a la letra – "Por eso" – lentamente y en voz baja, aprovechando que gran parte del turno esta tomando un descansando, comienza a cantarla, pensando en las ironías de la vida, su canción favorita ahora parecía hablar de lo que le había sucedido…

**Ambos**

Rick escucha la canción y Lisa la canta, el acostado sobre su cama con ropa de calle y ella frente a su estación utilizando su uniforme, ambos pensando con la mirada fija en el vació, ambos recordando a la persona que ha hecho de sus vidas una montaña rusa emocional.

_Is it getting better_

_Or do you feel the same_

_Will it make it easier on you now _

_You got someone to blame_

_You say..._

"Se esta poniendo mejor, o sientes lo mismo, te lo haría más sencillo tener a quien culpar, tu dices"

_One love_

_One life_

_When it's one need_

_In the night_

_One love_

_We get to share it_

_Leaves you baby if you_

_Don't care for it_

"un amor, una vida, cuando es necesario en la noche un amor, lo compartimos, dejándotelo nena si a ti no te importa"

_Did I disappoint you_

_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth_

_You act like you never had love_

_And you want me to go without_

_Well it's..._

"te decepcione, claro que lo hiciste idiota, o te deje un mal sabor en la boca, actúas como si nunca te hubieran amado y quieres que me vaya sin el, bueno es…"

_Too late_

_Tonight  
>To drag the past out into the light<em>

_We're one, but we're not the same_

_We get to_

"demasiado tarde, esta noche, arrastrar al pasado a la luz, somos uno, pero no somos lo mismo, tenemos que…"

_Carry each other_

_Carry each other_

_One...  
><em>

"cargarnos mutuamente, uno"

_Have you come here for forgiveness_

_Have you come to raise the dead_

_Have you come here to play Jesus_

_To the lepers in your head_

"has venido por perdón, has venido a levantar a los muertos, has venido a jugar a Jesús con los leprosos de mi cabeza"

_Did I ask too much_

_More than a lot_

_You gave me nothing_

_Now it's all I got_

_We're one_

_But we're not the same_

_Well we_

_Hurt each other_

_Then we do it again_

"te pedí demasiado, no me diste nada ahora es todo lo que tengo, bueno nos herimos mutuamente entonces lo hacemos nuevamente"

_You say_

_Love is a temple_

_Love a higher law_

_Love is a temple_

_Love the higher law_

_You ask me to enter_

_But then you make me crawl_

_And I can't be holding on_

_To what you got_

_When all you got is hurt_

"dices el amor es un templo, el amor la más alta ley, me pediste que entrará pero entonces hiciste que me arrastrará y no puedo aferrarme a lo que tienes, cuando todo lo que tienes es dolor"

_One love_

_One blood_

_One life_

_You got to do what you should_

_One life_

_With each other_

_Sisters  
>Brothers<em>

_One life_

_But we're not the same_

_We get to Carry each other_

_Carry each other_

_One...life  
><em>

"un amor, una sangre, una vida, debes hacer lo que debes, una vida el uno con el otro, hermanos, hermanas, una vida, pero no somos lo mismo, tenemos que cargarnos mutuamente"

Ambos piensan al terminar la canción

"Bueno Bono, gracias por musicalizar mi dolor, no quiero pedir nada, pues nada me has dado Rick, no somos iguales, eso lo se, yo te amé y tu te amaste a ti y a ella". – la gente comienza a regresar al puente, así que nuevamente tiene que fingir que no esta a punto de derrumbarse – "tal vez sea momento de decírtelo Rick, el amor es un templo y la ley más alta y no puedo seguir desperdiciándolo en ti, quieres mi amistad ahí esta pero mi cuerpo esta reservado a quién ame con locura lo que esta dentro de él".

"Le estoy haciendo a Lisa lo mismo que Minmei me ha hecho a mi, le pedí que entrará y luego… dios Lisa perdóname" – no puede seguir ahí pensando se levanta para ir a la cocina, prende el televisor para tratar de distraerse mientras prepara algo de comer – "somos iguales pero no somos lo mismo, no somos lo mismo pero esas diferencias nos complementan, creo que…" – una noticia sobre Minmei lo saca de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que la puerta suena…


	11. Chapter 11 Out of Reach

**CAPITULO ONCE - Out of Reach (Gabrielle – OST Bridget Jones' Diary) **

Esta abrazada a un poste como si su balance dependiera de él, sabe que debe parecer una loca… ahí recargada sobre ese helado poste de luz con escarcha, al menos lo pensó la persona que amablemente se acerco a preguntarle si estaba bien y a quien mando literalmente al infierno. Se sentía en ese infierno helado que Dante había descrito en la divina comedia, Rick y la estúpida Minmei habían sido el Virgilio que la había llevado a ese infierno.

Permanece recargada, buscando valor de donde sabe que ya no hay – "tienes que moverte Lisa" – le grita esa mujer militar latente dentro de ella – "No puedo Hayes, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo" – nuevamente su parte fuerte se lo exige – "tienes que hacerlo, que diría tu padre y Karl, que pensaría Claudia" - ese pensamiento la pone en movimiento.

Camina por las calles de Macross sin rumbo fijo, a su alrededor las personas están haciendo las últimas compras navideñas – "Otra Navidad de la Mierda y yo que pensaba que esta vez sería diferente" – por fin algo llama su atención, la luz neón de un bar, el pequeño bar de blues donde suele ir con Claudia – "creo que necesito un trago".

Entra y el grupo no esta ahí – "vaya que pena, pues ahora me siento como heroína de película antigua, necesitaba una música incidental con blues" – se sienta en el rincón más lejano en la barra

- Buenas noches, que le ofrezco

- Un vodka tonic con Absolute Mandarine por favor

El cantinero regresa y con una sonrisa le entrega su bebida…

- Disculpe el grupo no toca el día de hoy

- Tomaron vacaciones por las festividades, lo siento. Pero si lo que desea es música, ahí en el fondo esta una vieja rocola

- Años hace que no veía una – contesta como para si misma, recordando la que había en la cafetería retro cerca de su casa donde solía desayunar con sus padres – gracias

Al principio no tiene ganas… decide permanecer sentada, después del cuarto vodka y cansada de escuchar una canción de Minmei tras otra decide pararse y ver que puede escuchar que le quite de la mente la imagen de la estrellita teniendo sexo con Rick mientras le canta suavemente al oído cada una de las melosas canciones que ha escuchado.

Se dirige a la rocola y observa las canciones, ahí hay una vieja conocida, deposita sus monedas y selecciona la C3, y regresa a su lugar para continuar bebiendo… jamás había tomado tanto y se sentía bastante ebria pero no era para menos, el estaba besándola, acariciándola, dentro de ella haciéndole el amor, sin recordarla ni por un instante.

Comienza a cantar en voz baja…

_Knew the signs_

_Wasn't right_

_I was stupid for a while_

_Swept away by you_

_And now I feel like a fool_

_So confused,_

_My heart's bruised_

_Was I ever loved by you?_

"Conocía las señales, no estaba bien, fui estúpida por un momento, me deje llevar por ti y ahora me siento como una tonta, tan confundida, mi corazón lastimado, ¿alguna vez fui amada por ti?"

_Out of reach, so far_

_I never had your heart_

_Out of reach,_

_Couldn't see_

_We were never_

_Meant to be_

"Fuera de mi alcance, tan lejos, nunca tuve tu corazón, fuera de alcance, nunca estuvimos destinados a ser"

_Catch myself_

_From despair_

_I could drown_

_If I stay here_

_Keeping busy everyday_

_I know I will be OK_

"Rescatarme de la desesperación, me ahogaría si me quedara aquí, ocupada cada día, se que estaré bien"

_But I was_

_So confused,_

_My heart's bruised_

_Was I ever loved by you?_

"pero estuve tan confundida, mi corazón lastimado, ¿alguna vez fui amada por ti?"

_Out of reach, so far_

_I never had your heart_

_Out of reach,_

_Couldn't see_

_We were never_

_Meant to be_

"Fuera de mi alcance, tan lejos, nunca tuve tu corazón, fuera de alcance, nunca estuvimos destinados a ser"

_So much hurt,_

_So much pain_

_Takes a while_

_To regain_

_What is lost inside_

_And I hope that in time,_

_You'll be out of my mind_

_And I'll be over you_

"Tanto dolor, tanta pena, tomará tiempo recuperar lo perdido dentro de mi, y espero que algún día salgas de mi mente, te superare"

_But now I'm_

_So confused,_

_My heart's bruised_

_Was I ever loved by you?_

"Pero ahora tan confundida, mi corazón lastimado, ¿alguna vez fui amada por ti?"

_Out of reach,_

_So far_

_I never had your heart_

_Out of reach,_

_Couldn't see_

_We were never_

_Meant to be_

"Fuera de mi alcance, tan lejos, nunca tuve tu corazón, fuera de alcance, nunca estuvimos destinados a ser"

_Out of reach,_

_So far_

_You never gave your heart_

_In my reach, I can see_

_There's a life out there_

_For me_

"Fuera de mi alcance, tan lejos, nunca me diste tu corazón, en mi alcance puedo ver que hay una vida ahí afuera para mi"

La última parte de esa estrofa es cantada a coro por alguien más con una voz mucho más melodiosa, una especie de Bessie Jackson pero con un tono de dulzura, al voltear se da cuenta que es Claudia quien la ve con infinita ternura y tristeza.

- Ya bebiste suficiente es hora de irnos

- Esta bien – responde con la cabeza gacha, no tiene ganas de discutir con Claudia y sabe que si toma una copa más podría perder ahora si el control.

- Claudia paga su cuenta y al salir se siente aliviada al sentir el aire frío en su rostro

- Quieres tomar un taxi o deseas caminar para que se te baje

- Quiero llegar a casa lo antes posible

- No a tu casa no, no quiero que estés cerca de recuerdos en este momento, taxi

El trayecto del bar a casa de Claudia es un gran espacio en blanco para Lisa, básicamente lo recorre con la ventanilla abajo para que el aire le de de lleno en su rostro y evitar que las nauseas que siente la venzan… esta asqueada no solamente por la cantidad de vodka consumida, sino por el cocktail molotov que son los recuerdos de sus momentos de intimidad con Rick entremezclándose con los que su imaginación producía de él con Minmei, aderezados con Absolute.

Al llegar a casa de Claudia, no bien ha abierto la puerta cuando Lisa corre al interior rumbo al baño. Claudia entra con calma, cierra su casa y cuelga su abrigo mientras le pregunta

- Todo bien ahí – la única respuesta es el sonido de Lisa vomitando – supongo que si

Se acerca al tocador y ahí sentada en el suelo con la cabeza literalmente dentro del excusado esta la siempre pulcra Lisa Hayes vomitando tan fuerte como si quisiera sacar su corazón junto con todo el contenido de su estomago, Claudia se limita a hacer lo que toda mejor amiga puede hacer en momentos así, recoger su cabello.

- No creo que lo que sientes por él salga así, pero si te hace sentir mejor adelante

- Que crees que haya hecho mal Claudia – pregunta Lisa su voz suena rasposa por el esfuerzo de vomitar mientras se recarga en la pared

- Lisa las relaciones simplemente no funcionan

- Yo creí que había significado algo, que él

- Lisa algunas veces es necesario abrir…

- Si ya se abrir la boca y decir las cosas, pero el tampoco me dio la oportunidad

- Lo se, creeme que me tiene muy desilusionada, yo rara vez me equivoco y juro que pensé que en realidad Rick sentía algo por ti

- Lo se, yo también lo creí… pero ahí estaba ella Claudia suplicándole quedarse

- Eso no significa nada

- Significa todo, yo era su mientras tanto, ella es su todo

- No seas fatalista

- El no dijo que no…

- Te quedaste a escucharlo

- No ya no quise hacerle

- Mejor saliste huyendo tan rápido como tus piernas y la nieve lo permitieron no es así

- Así es

- Y terminaste contaminando con tu tristeza mi bar

- Me agrada que puedas bromear en este momento

- Sabes creo que sería mucho mejor si durmieras un poco, quieres quedarte

- Me encantaría, no quiero volver a casa al menos no el día de hoy

- Quédate el tiempo que consideres necesario, esta es tu casa

- Lo se, no se que haría sin ti

- Probablemente volverte alcohólica o termina asesinando a esos dos, si me preguntas prefiero la segunda opción

- Mejor en la cárcel que perder el estilo

- Exacto

En otra casa del cuartel militar un confundido Rick Hunter duerme en su sillón, rehusándose a compartir su cama, y sobre todo a hacerle el amor a Minmei, esta confundido… su fantasía esta ahí pero le hace falta algo más, alguien más… Alguien que acaba de verter todo el contenido de su estomago y parte de su alma, y que en esos precisos momentos permanecía sentada en el frío piso de un baño suponiendo que él estaría en la cama con Minmei.


	12. Chapter 12 Con las Manos Vacias

**Capitulo 12 – Con las Manos Vacías (Miguel Bosé y Rafa Sánchez)**

Rick esta seguro que definitivamente no es su día, no solamente había pasado una noche horrible, estaba torcido por dormir en el sillón. Segundo, Minmei romántica en la mañana y el haciendo todo lo posible por no caer en su juego (ya no quería ser chantajeado por ella), seguido por sus consejos o más bien exigencias neuróticas de que se iba a cuidar. Después la batalla con Khyron había sido devastadora, la ciudad estaba en ruinas, y él no se había unido a tiempo a ella por que por alguna extraña razón nadie se lo había notificado, así que tenía un sentimiento de culpa por no haber hecho más simplemente por haber llegado tarde. Pero la cereza del pastel era lo que lo tenía recorriendo la base como poseso… aún en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de Vanesa, cuando había ido a buscar a Lisa para preguntarle el estado de la ciudad, una excusa pues solamente le importaba saber que ella estaba bien, vaya se contentaba con verla.

- Teniente Hunter que bueno que se siente mejor

- Mejor…

- Si la Comandante Hayes nos comentó que estaba muy enfermo en cama

- Si ya me siento mucho mejor, por cierto donde esta Lisa

- Tuvo que salir a revisar algunos reportes de los daños de la última batalla

- Así que todavía esta en la base

- Yo supongo que si, aunque tal vez haya preferido irse a casar a preparar una cena navideña

- Gracias Vanesa, Feliz Navidad

- Feliz Navidad Teniente

"Vaya en realidad piensan que estamos juntos, no por ahora Vanesa" – Rick esta furioso lo único que desea es encontrarla y pedirle, no exigirle una explicación por su actitud, aunque por una muy extraña razón las palabras que Vanesa le había dicho en otra ocasión regresaron a su mente – "por que ella esta enamora de usted, por eso"

"Por que Lisa mintió… será una especie de venganza estúpida por lo que paso, no en realidad no lo creo, ella no sería capaz de algo tan bajo, tan poco profesional, pero no me llamaron por que ella mintió, no puedo creer que haya puesto en riesgo de esa manera a mi escuadrón y a los civiles de la ciudad".

La base se le figura enorme, siente que ha caminado por horas, aunque solamente han pasado algunos minutos, pero no quiere que el enojo se le pase, desea ajustar cuentas, tal vez él la dejo plantada, pero ella no tenía por que tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían, si lo había hecho, en el mejor de los casos, para protegerlo, el era lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse sólo.

"Como si no tuviera suficiente con Minmei de vuelta en mi vida y poniendo más presión de la necesaria al entrar a la batalla, odio cuando me suplica que me cuide, ni siquiera tiene idea de lo bueno que me he vuelto, Lisa también me ha pedido lo mismo, pero suena tan diferente, tan poco histérico, tan… preocupada en realidad" – sacude la cabeza no desea que pensamientos agradables de Lisa lo saquen de concentración, necesita su enojo, su ecuanimidad militar – "Esto es Showbusiness no Showfriends, ella siempre lo ha dicho, y ahora hace esto, sacarme de la jugada de esa manera, definitivamente las mujeres de mi vida están igual de locas".

Al final un oficial de tácticas reconstructivas le informa que ella acaba de retirarse y que había comentando que llevaría los reportes a casa para trabajar en ellos allí, Rick ni siquiera se lo agradece, corre rumbo a la salida y el oficial de la caseta de seguridad le confirma que la Comandante Hayes tiene unos minutos de haber salido de la base y que lo había hecho a pie.

Nuevamente Rick corre lo más rápido que puede para alcanzarla, sobre la calle que corre paralela al lago del SDF1 alcanza a ver una solitaria figura caminando con las manos en las bolsas del abrigo color beige, su cabello rojo resalta sobre el tenue color y el viento invernal lo mueve, aún de espaldas luce hermosa, la figura que ha recorrido tantas veces con sus labios y dedos, pero algo la hace lucir frágil y el desea protegerla una vez más con labios y manos, con su cuerpo, desea hacerle el amor – "no Hunter, no es momento de pensamientos lujuriosos… estas molesto con ella, tiene que entender que el trabajo es trabajo, más cuando hay vidas humanos de por medio, no puedo creer que sea yo quien vaya a darle esa lección a Lisa"

- Lisa - grita y ella finge no escucharlo, no quiere que la vea con los ojos inyectados – Carajo Lisa espera – continua caminando "ahora no Hunter, por favor ahora no" es lo único que pude pensar mientras limpia sus lagrimas lo más discretamente que puede, anticipando lo que va a suceder pues lo conoce demasiado bien – que no me escuchas

Ella ya no puede fingir que no lo ha hecho, al decir esto último el pone su mano en su hombro para detenerla, ella voltea he inicia una actuación que la misma Minmei o la magnifica Ingrid Bergman le hubieran envidiado.

- Teniente – contesta en el tomo más militar posible

- Que sucede contigo

- Creo que ese no es el tono que debe utilizar para dirigirse a su oficial superior

- Déjate de estupideces, sabes perfectamente por que estoy utilizando este tono

- No, creo que no Teniente, tal vez deba explicármelo

- Por favor no finjas demencia

- Nuevamente Teniente, en primer lugar module su tono y en segundo no se de que demonios habla

- Hable con Vanesa me dijo que le comentaste que estaba enfermo y en cama, es mentira, debiste avisarme desde la primera orden de despegue

- Deberías ser más discreto cuando tienes visitas en casa, anoche fui a verte y tu puerta estaba abierta, se todo lo de Minmei

El se queda mudo no sabe que decir y sobre todo no sabe como leer la expresión del rostro de Lisa, sus ojos lucen como si hubiera estado llorando pero reflejan una furia que pocas veces había visto en ellos, y su voz aunque suena diferente definitivamente no es el tono de una mujer celosa, es más bien como si estuviera… aliviada

Una serie de luces navideñas se encienden por toda la ciudad, el mismo SDF1 muestra una iluminación de brillantes y alegres colores, mientras se comienzan a escuchar villancicos cantados por los habitantes de Macross, celebrando sin importar lo que ha sucedido, celebrando una vez más el triunfo del espíritu humano, ambos permanecen en silencio viéndose fijamente a los ojos, ambos esperando que el otro tome la iniciativa, esperando un milagro… al fin es Rick quien rompe el pesado silencio

- Yo, Lisa mira…

- No tienes que explicarme nada Rick, como una vez me lo dijiste: tu vida personal es eso personal, y yo no tengo por que meterme

- Ella es solo una amiga

- Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, además tu y yo solamente pasábamos el tiempo, no es así – al decir esas palabras el corazón de ella se rompe en mil pedazos, pero no quiere mostrárselo, lo ama tanto que no desea lastimarlo, no quiere hacerlo sentir culpable y que no disfrute al fin lo que tanto ha anhelado, estar con Minmei… si el era feliz, ella era feliz por él.

- Tienes razón solamente era pasar el rato, nada más – no entiende por que miente, una parte de el desea abrazarla y decirle que no es cierto… pero por otro lado tampoco esta tan seguro, Minmei esta en su casa esperándolo y él lo ha deseado por tanto tiempo que no puede pensar bien, "ten cuidado con lo que deseas" dice una voz en su interior, "no más bien decide bien lo que deseas" se responde a si mismo pero Lisa lo saca de sus pensamientos

- Bueno Teniente, supongo que ella espera así que no te entretengo más… Taxi – grita mientras hace una seña y agradece a dios que el taxista la haya visto - adiós Rick, Feliz Navidad

- Feliz Navidad Lisa

Ella no voltea no desea caer en la tentación de hacerlo, sabe perfectamente que si lo hace, que si se atreve a ver nuevamente esos hermosos ojos azules no podrá más se bajara del taxi y le suplicará que la ame, sin embargo logra mantener su mirada fija al frente, firme como el militar que es… la canción que suena en la radio no es navideña y ella se siente aliviada pues no se siente muy festiva en esos momentos…

_Hoy a vuelto a darme por pensar_

_que el diablo vino a hablar_

_hoy mi alma no es tan cara._

_en las calles de esta ciudad_

_no te pares a buscar_

_los secretos de las despedidas_

_No pensarías que iba a marcharme_

_con las manos vacías por ti?_

_No pensarías que iba a marcharme_

_con las manos vacías por ti?_

"No… no me marcho con las manos vacías amigos, están llenas de recuerdos y buenos momentos, aderezadas de un amargo sabor a derrota, están llenas de amargura por Rick..."

_No me acostumbro a perder_

_pero juego por placer_

_y es el juego el que me da la vida._

"Por ti perdí en el juego de la vida, aposté mi corazón y perdí, felicidades derretiste a la Reina de Hielo Hayes para romperle el corazón, lograste lo que muchos habían intentando y no moriste en el intento como Karl" – no puede más y rompe en llanto sin importarle nada, sus lagrimas y sus sollozos ahogan todo sonido a su alrededor, el conductor aprovecha un semáforo en rojo para pasarle un pañuelo desechable

- Gracias – dice llorosa, tratando de sonreír

Él se dará cuenta de lo que esta dejando ir señorita y volverá corriendo – Lisa solamente sonríe tristemente – en esta época podemos esperar lo que sea

- Esperamos un milagro navideño

- Eso es… no pierda la esperanza, es lo más importante que existe, sobre todo en estos tiempos

- Tiene razón… - "Claudia ha abierto sucursales o este hombre es un ángel enviado del cielo para que no me arroje al lago" – Feliz Navidad

- Feliz Navidad señorita, verá que será un prospero y feliz año nuevo.

El auto arranca al ponerse la luz verde – "hay gente buena en el mundo, aún tu Rick y tu Minmei, les deseo a ambos una feliz Navidad y una hermosa vida juntos, feliz navidad Karl, Papá, Roy, Ben… Mama, mataría por que estuvieras aquí conmigo pero supongo que enviaste a Claudia en tu representación, a ella y a este amable señor"

_Puede que me canse del alcohol_

_y que esta noche salga el sol_

_pero quien lo necesita._

_Nunca sopla el viento a favor_

_cuando se trata del amor_

_y pretendes ir de prisa_

Rick permanece unos minutos mientras pierde de vista el taxi en el que Lisa se aleja – "solo pasamos el rato, tal vez tenga razón" – comienza a caminar rumbo a casa, tampoco muere de ganas de ver a Minmei, sabe que histéricamente se echara a sus brazos – "si es que todavía esta ahí claro esta, puede que haya decidido hacer un aparición especial por la Navidad, o simplemente Kyle le haya llamado y ella volvió con él" – no logra descifrar si eso lo haría feliz o triste, tal vez ya estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya ni siquiera le afectaba.

Por la calles de Macross, y a pesar de la cruda batalla que acababa de terminar hacía unas horas, se podía sentir el espíritu de las festividades, pero no para él – "Ahora si la perdí, he perdido a Lisa, a mi mejor amiga, Teniente y en que tono lo dijo, no con ese tono coqueto y juguetón que utiliza cuando estamos juntos en la intimidad a punto de hacer el amor, no Teniente con su estúpido tono de superioridad, me trato como su subordinado, no como un amigo y mucho menos como un… mierda ni siquiera se que éramos"

_No pensarías que iba a marcharme_

_con las manos vacías por ti?_

_No pensarías que iba a marcharme_

_con las manos vacías por ti?_

"Probablemente sea lo mejor, Lisa y yo no hubiéramos funcionado, tal vez Minmei sea la mujer para mi, probablemente no sea tan malo. Al menos ella siempre regresa"

Llega a la esquina donde puede tomar rumbo a su casa o a la de Lisa, donde duda una vez más – "tal vez si trato de explicarle, no puedo perder su amistad…- suspira y el vapor de su respiración lo hace reflexionar – "mejor dejo que se le baje el berrinche, siempre se le pasa y me perdona, hablare con ella después cuando se calme" – piensa mientras reanuda su camino a casa, camina despacio como si no deseará llegar a su hogar, probablemente si hubiera decidió ir rumbo a casa de Lisa lo haría corriendo.

Al llegar, Minmei esta rezando, voltea en cuanto escucha la puerta y corre a abrazarlo – "al menos no esta histérica" – ha preparado la cena para ambos y deciden celebrar navidad – "si ella siempre regresa"

_No me acostumbro a perder_

_pero juego por placer_

_y es el juego el que me da la vida._

_No me acostumbro a perder_

_pero juego por placer_

_y es el juego el que, si... me da la vida._

La cena transcurre tranquila, de repente la besa con ternura y ella le corresponde con pasión, ni siquiera sabe por que lo hace, solamente sabe que no quiere estar solo, al menos no esa noche, así que decide llevarla a la cama, es él quien toma la iniciativa. Al llegar a la habitación el comienza a desnudarse, ella hace lo mismo extrañada, no sabe por que ese cambio, la última vez que habían estado juntos el la había desnudado con vehemencia, con adoración como si fuera su diosa y ahora el solamente esta esperándola en la cama desnudo.

_con las manos vacías por ti?_

_No me acostumbro a perder_

_pero juego por placer_

_y es el juego el que me da la vida._

Hacen el amor, al menos ella lo hace, el solamente la posee. Casi no la besa en los labios, procura mantenerse alejado de esa área, lame su cuello y sus senos, la acaricia pero las cosas ya no son como lo habían sido la última vez, antes de que el comenzará su "relación" con Lisa.

No puede evitarlo cada movimiento de ella es comparado con los de Lisa, cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido se le hacen tan fingidos – "es como tirarte a Jenna Jamison o alguna estrella porno" – es lo que le surca la mente, pero como quiere reconocerlo –"es un sexo satisfactorio, siempre ha sido así, solamente que la maldita Lisa me tiene tan confundido, si es lo que paso con ella lo que me saca de concentración, pero… Dios no es ella, no es mi Lisa".

_No me acostumbro a perder_

_No me acostumbro a perder_

_y es el juego el que, si... me da la vida._

Ella lo siente, sabe que no es el mismo, ya no la venera, y eso la hace esmerarse más en complacerlo, eso la hace moverse de maneras que en otras circunstancias no lo haría, quiere mostrarle que ahora sabe que él es la persona con quien siempre puede contar, el siempre estará ahí no como Kyle que salió huyendo a la primera oportunidad, no como su representante y demás sequito, como sus admiradores que solamente piensan en ella como su mina de oro o como la muñequita cantante sin sentimientos, ella tiene sentimientos. Al menos desea tenerlos, desea una vida normal, o eso piensa, una vida normal al lado de la única persona que la quiere tal y como es, quien a pesar de las mil y un veces que lo botado siempre ha estado ahí para ella cuando lo necesita… no, no puede perderlo también a él – "Tu siempre estarás aquí conmigo, tu eres mío" – piensa y gime aún más fuerte, desea aturdirlo que no piense, que disfrute.

_No me acostumbro a perder_

_No me acostumbro a perder_

_y es el juego el que, si... me da la vida._

_y es el juego el que, si... me da la vida._

Él termina fuera de ella, sin importarle si ella alcanzo o no un orgasmo, se siente vacío, la sesión fue buena, fue un buen polvo, pero siendo sincero no habían hecho el amor, habían tenido sexo, sucio y salvaje sexo… El tenía meses haciendo el amor, y ella, aunque acostumbrada a tener sexo por sexo con Kyle, no puede creerlo, no puede estar perdiendo a SU Rick, esta dispuesta a todo, a sacrificar cualquier cosa, por ahora, para que el la vuelva a poner en su pedestal, ya vera que hace después, pero ella tiene que volver a ser su diosa.

_Con las manos vacías por ti..._

"Tu eres quien me hace sentir las manos vacías Minmei" – piensa un Rick acostado junto a ella manteniéndose lo más alejado que puede, deseando que fuera Lisa quien compartiera su lecho, con quien hubiera pasado la navidad –"el no tenerla aquí me hace sentir vacíos el corazón y el alma" - pero es demasiado terco para reconocerlo

Mientras en casa de Claudia Grant, Lisa Hayes duerme placidamente al lado de su mejor amiga, mientras sostiene en sus manos como si fuera una mantita infantil unos boxers grises, al menos de esa manera sus manos no estarían vacías.


	13. Chapter 13 You'll See  Creep

**Capitulo 13 – You'll See (Madonna) / Creep (Radiohead)**

**Lisa **

Desde el día en que Claudia la había ayudado con su deliz con el Vodka, Lisa ha estado viviendo con ella; no ha tenido deseos de volver a su casa, demasiados recuerdos la esperan ahí. Esta frente al espejo del baño, solamente observando su reflejo y repitiendo en su mente la mañana después de que trato ahogar sus penas en una botella de vodka.

FLASHBACK

Esa primera mañana se levanto no sabiendo que era lo que más le molestaba, si el dolor de cabeza por la cruda, el vacío en el pecho o la extraña sensación de su corazón viviendo en su estomago, esas dos últimas todavía las sentía latentes, pero de algo esta totalmente segura no sabe como habría empezado ese día sin Claudia.

- Literalmente su mejor amiga la obligaba a salir de la cama, a vestirse y que tomará su desayuno, mismo que por supuesto preparaba con muchísimo esmero.

- Claudia no te molestes en verdad no tengo hambre

- Como vas a sobrevivir un corazón roto con el estomago vacío

No lo se, pero lo que necesito son dos aspirinas. No soporto la cabeza…

- No quieres vodka con tus huevos

- No… a menos de que desees redecorar tu cocina

- Dale gracias a la Diosa, de que me siento magnánima esta mañana, y no te haga lo que me solía hacer mama cuando bebía demasiado

- Que

- Hotcakes ahogados en miel de maple y cajeta

- Dios… eso es tortura

- Si mi mama era tan dulce

- Algo ruda

- Esa es la mejor clase de mami… bueno la lección que hay que aprender hoy es, no beber cuando estas deprimida

- Y definitivamente menos de la cantidad industrial que yo tome

- Ya sabes cual será tu próximo movimiento

- Esconderme…

- Vamos… eres mucho más valiente que eso

- No cuando se trata del corazón, recuerdas como quede cuando murió Karl

- No peor que yo cuando murió Roy

- Tu lo tomaste con tanta calma, como si lo esperaras

- Parte de mi lo hacía… cuando sales con un militar; siendo tu misma uno, sabes los peligros del trabajo que has escogido

- Te arrepientes de algo

- Sobre Roy y yo

- Si, yo era una niña cuando murió Karl, tenía tantos sueños tontos, pero ustedes tenían una vida juntos planeada

- Así es… creo que la única cosa de la que me arrepiento es no haberme embarazado, antes de la invasión Zentraedi lo platicamos y mucho, deseamos tener dos niños, un varón y una nena, una casa en los suburbios y un perro, pero cuando la guerra comenzó ya no hubo mucho tiempo para realizar esos planes y luego el se fue

- Claudia, yo

- John Lennon alguna vez dijo que la vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes.

- No me vayas a salir con que todo lo que necesitas es amor

- Aunque te burles, Lisa los planes son eso planes, si no haces nada al respecto jamás pasaran de ser dulces sueños que pudieron haberse convertido en hermosas realidades. Si quieres hacer algo simplemente tienes que hacerlo, si Roy y yo no hubiéramos pensado que tendríamos toda la vida por delante, ahora al menos tendría algo más que recuerdos suyos, tendría una personita que lo haría inmortal

- Inmortal – repite Lisa pensativa

- La única manera de serlo – "si tan sólo yo hubiera quedado embarazada de Rick al menos eso no podría quitármelo Minmei, si una pequeña con sus ojos y mi tono de cabello"

- Se en lo que estas pensando, pero en tu caso todavía hay esperanzas de que tengas todo el paquete, no solamente un souvenir

- Claudia, en verdad que le hechas a tu café en la mañana para siempre ser tan positiva, digo si tienes un plantío de hierba feliz podrías regalarme un poco

- No necesito nada para ser positiva y tu lo sabes

- Jamás he logrado entender como puedes continuar con esa actitud frente a la vida, después de todo lo que has pasado

- Por que si no lo hiciera seguramente ya me habría volado la tapa de los sesos, y se lo debo a Roy… yo voy a hacer todo aquello que el no pudo, voy a vivir cada día que me quede por el y por mi

- Me siento tan egoísta tan egocéntrica por sufrir como lo hago por algo tan tonto

- El amor no es algo tonto

- Si pero tu perdiste al hombre que amas, el murió, yo solamente no pude hacer que el mío se enamorará de mi

- Eso es lo que tu crees, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que el amor platónico y el amor verdadero no son lo mismo, y eso son Minmei y tu

- Y como puedes saber que yo no soy el amor platónico

- El hecho de que no esta idiotizado por ti

- Creí que el estar idiotizado por alguien era el signo inequívoco que alguien te ama con locura

- Uno de ellos, pero tiene que estar completado por el deseo de ser mejor persona por ti y eso es lo que siente Rick, desde que están juntos ha mejorado tanto, Roy estaría orgulloso de él

- Sabes… creo que no quiero pensar en Rick, al menos no hasta que tenga que enfrentarlo

- Cobarde… esta bien pero en castigo te toca lavar los trastes mientras yo termino de arreglarme – dice Claudia en tu festivo tono mientras se levanta

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"No pensar en él, como si eso fuera posible… no se como Claudia puede vivir sabiendo que Roy jamás regresará a su lado, que jamás lo volverá a besar o hacer el amor con él, probablemente el hecho de saber que la amaba igual o más que lo que ella a él la ayuda, por Dios Hunter que tan difícil es amarme"

Pone atención a la canción que esta sonando en la radio, la música es ahora una necesidad para ella, la ha ayudado a mantener su mente ocupada en algo más que Rick, la canción realmente le gusta, así que decide repetirla para cantar al unisono.

_You think that I can't live without your love  
>You'll see,<br>You think I can't go on another day.  
>You think I have nothing<br>Without you by my side,  
>You'll see<br>Somehow, some way  
><em>

"No voy a darme por vencida… voy a continuar mi vida sin tu amor Rick, ya verás viviré un día más, de alguna manera u otra".

_You think that I can never laugh again  
>You'll see,<br>You think that you destroyed my faith in love.  
>You think after all you've done<br>I'll never find my way back home,  
>You'll see<br>Somehow, someday_

_All by myself_  
><em>I don't need anyone at all<em>  
><em>I know I'll survive<em>  
><em>I know I'll stay alive,<em>  
><em>All on my own<em>  
><em>I don't need anyone this time<em>  
><em>It will be mine<em>  
><em>No one can take it from me<em>  
><em>You'll see<em>

"Volvere a reir de nuevo, hallaré amor por todavía creo en él, no volveré a esconderme detrás de la reina de hielo"

_You think that you are strong, but you are weak  
>You'll see,<br>It takes more strength to cry, admit defeat.  
>I have truth on my side,<br>You only have deceit  
>You'll see, somehow, someday<br>_

"No Minmei no has ganado, encontraré a alguien y el me amara como merezco, quédate con Rick, no quiero a alguien confundido a mi lado, algún día se dará cuenta de que me extraña, pero entonces será demasiado tarde"

_All by myself  
>I don't need anyone at all<br>I know I'll survive  
>I know I'll stay alive,<br>I'll stand on my own  
>I won't need anyone this time<br>It will be mine  
>No one can take it from me<br>You'll see_

You'll see, you'll see  
>You'll see, mmmm, mmmm<p>

"Sería genial si realmente creyera en esto… ya verás yo sobrevivire, no necesito a nadie a mi lado… a nadie más que a Claudia, por supuesto".

**Rick **

Ya eran dos noches seguidas que no había podido dormir a gusto, el día anterior había amanecido torcido por dormir en el sillón y ahora lo hacía con una extraña sensación… Cruda Moral.

No estaba acostumbrado a dormir con alguien, más bien a tener sexo con alguien por simplemente tener sexo, mucho menos después de lo vivido con Lisa, pero lo peor de todo era el hecho de que Minmei continuaba ahí acostada a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, lo había hecho toda la noche pues cuando el intentaba moverse ella lo abraza más fuerte para evitar que lo hiciera, Lisa jamás lo hubiera ni siquiera pensado, de hecho siempre era él quien evitaba que ella se separara.

"Eso quedo en el pasado Hunter, después de lo de ayer dudo que quiera volver a dirigirte la palabra, realmente esta encabronada" – Minmei se mueve un poco y su largo cabello le da comezón, por que jamás había sentido eso con Lisa - "Que estoy haciendo con mi vida, no hace menos de dos semanas hicimos el amor y todo fue increíble, pero no tenía que seguir mis estúpidos e infantiles sueños, ahora que se supone que obtuve todo lo que siempre desee no se siente ni la mitad de bien que estar con esa pelirroja neurótica".

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un beso en el cuello

- Buenos días guapo

- Buenos

- Dormiste bien

- Genial – "en realidad no… pesas mucho, tu cabello pica y ocupas demasiado espacio en la cama"

- Yo también, sabes tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, me siento tan protegida en tus brazos

- Me alegro – "yo en cambio tenía bastante que no pasaba tan mala noche, estoy molido"

- Vamos a quedarnos todo el día en cama

- No puedo, mi turno comienza a las 1400

- A las que

- A las 2 pm – olvido que ella era civil "Lisa no necesita explicaciones de la jerga militar, su familia probablemente la había inventado"

- No creo que por un día que faltes el mundo se termine, o si

- El que ayer entrará tarde a la batalla cambio muchas cosas, tal vez hubiera evitado algo de la destrucción que hubo

- Un solo piloto no cambia el rumbo de las cosas

- Un solo piloto puede cambiar el mundo Minmei, una sola persona puede significar la diferencia entre ganar o perder, y tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo – "como la supervivencia del ser humano puede depender en alguien tan infantil y egoísta"

- Bueno, no me regañes, aún así todavía hay tiempo podemos pasar una mañana muy divertida – dice mientras comienza a acercársele sensualmente

- Lo siento linda pero en realidad necesito recuperar mis fuerzas – responde mientras lo más delicado que puede la hace a un lado – voy a tomar un baño, tu permanece en cama, disfruta las bendiciones de ser civil

- Necesitas una mano

- Minmei, necesito retomar fuerzas… ayer enfrente una batalla extremadamente difícil y luego tu… yo – "la cage nuevamente" no puede continuar, no quiere herirla, al menos no en ese momento, se acerca y le da un dulce beso en la frente – lo siento pequeña pero tengo que enfocarme en los trabajos de reconstrucción que tenemos frente a nosotros y en cazar al maldito Khyron

- Esta bien, yo descansare un poco

Toma su uniforme, su ropa interior y algo de la cómoda, entra al baño y cierra la puerta con el pistillo, en realidad todavía tendría tiempo para permanecer un poco más en cama pero ya no quiere estar cerca de ella, sabe que lo que sucedió fue un error, un error que le puede costar mucho más de lo que piensa.

Se sienta en el retrete solamente a pensar y saca lo que había tomado de la cómoda y escondido entre sus ropas, unas pequeñas bragas color marfil – "Lisa" – prende la radio, la canción que suena esta acorde a como se siente… como un verdadero perdedor.

_When you were here before,  
><em>_Couldn't look you in your eye  
><em>_You're just like an angel,  
><em>_Your skin makes me cry  
><em>_You float like a feather  
><em>_In a beautiful world  
><em>_I wish I was special  
><em>_You're so fucking special_

_But I'm a creep,  
><em>_I'm a weirdo  
><em>_What the hell am I doin' here?  
><em>_I don't belong here_

Comienza a juguetear con las bragas en sus manos – "Por dios Lisa que fue lo que te hice… debí haberme dado cuenta que no estabas bien, que no eras del todo feliz. Ahora podrías ser tu la que estuviera en esa cama y yo no estaría aquí ridículamente sentada en un frío retrete acariciando tus panties… Pero soy un pobre imbécil, un tarado que se dejo llevar por su libido, ella no debería estar en mi cama, debería estar de gira con Kyle, yo no debería estar aquí sino contigo despertando en tus brazos"

_I don't care if it hurts,  
><em>_I wanna have control  
><em>_I want a perfect body  
><em>_I want a perfect soul  
><em>_I want you to notice  
><em>_when I'm not around  
><em>_You're so fucking special  
><em>_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep  
><em>_I'm a weirdo  
><em>_What the hell am I doin' here?  
><em>_I don't belong here, ohhhh, Ho_

"Realmente me extrañaras si no estoy a tu lado, en realidad te darás cuenta que no estoy ahí con todo tu sequito de subordinados, jamás me diste una señal de que fuera algo más que amigos, siempre huyendo, siempre escondiéndote, tal vez esto no sea totalmente mi culpa… vamos Hunter se sincero contigo mismo, tiene el 10% de la culpa, el otro 90% es todo tuyo, tu eres quien siempre esta persiguiendo ese sueño húmedo que ha sido Minmei desde que la conociste"

_She's running out again  
><em>_She's running out  
><em>_She run run run run...  
><em>_run..._

_Whatever makes you happy  
><em>_Whatever you want  
><em>_You're so fucking special  
><em>_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep,  
><em>_I'm a weirdo  
><em>_What the hell am I doin' here?  
><em>_I don't belong here_

"Ahora te has ido y ahora no se por que siento que es para siempre, no creo que esto me lo vayas a perdonar y con mi vecina Marcusson, a medio día toda la base sabrá que Minmei volvió a pasar la noche aquí conmigo, Lisa… que podría hacer para que perdones a este tonto que no pertenece a tu mundo perfecto"

Entra a la regadera y deja caer el agua helada sobre su cuerpo con ese pensamiento, no pertenezco a su mundo perfecto.

_I don't belong here..._

"Que estoy haciendo, que carajos estoy haciendo" – piensa mientras el agua helada comienza a caer sobre su cuerpo.

"Si Lisa se entera de esto no creo que me lo perdone, de que hablas Hunter claro que Lisa sabe que sucedió esto, lo supo antes que tu, por eso estaba tan molesta. Ella siempre sabe lo que vas a hacer, te conoce mucho mejor que tu mismo, sabía que le ibas a fallar por eso siempre ponía su distancia, por eso jamás te dejo entrar del todo a su vida, por que en la primera oportunidad la ibas a decepcionar y felicidades guey lo hiciste genial."

"Pero no eres solamente tu Lisa, digo eres el 80%, pero también yo he cambiado, ya no soy el mismo niño que solía ser, no soy el chico del traje de vuelo amarrillo que te llamo comadreja parlanchina por el intercomunicador, el murió poco a poco, una parte al comenzar la guerra, otra cuando murió Ben, la mayoría al irse Roy, y el poco que quedo de él tu lo hiciste crecer hasta convertirse en este hombre confundido que desea ser más".

"Ya no quiero a la pequeña diosa manipuladora que juega a ser diva y me regala migajas de su tiempo, no quiero ser la envidia de toda la humanidad al tenerla en mi cama, quiero lo que Roy tuvo con Claudia, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, alguien con quien tener una familia, alguien que comparta mis aficiones, que me rete, que me inspire a ser mucho más de lo que soy, que me complemente, pensé que podría ser Lisa, pero quise jugar con el destino. Extraño que estés aquí diciendo que no puedes hacer más por mi, mientras me ayudas a bañarme".

"Por otro lado, tampoco quiero herir a Minmei, creo que le di el mensaje equivocado, pero ahora que más da, no creo que Lisa regrese, si es que alguna vez la tuve, si Minmei desea quedarse a mi lado al menos no estaría solo, podría ayudarla a madurar de la misma manera de Lisa lo hizo conmigo, podría hacerla crecer como persona y tal vez podamos complementarnos"

El agua helada le cala los huesos, pero no quiere volver a caer en la tentación, desea a Minmei, nunca ha tenido duda de ello, pero ahora no sabe si la ama o solamente la quiere como una amiga, bueno más bien no saben bien a cual de las dos ama y por cual solamente siente un profundo cariño filial.

"Que ironías de la vida, siempre después de estar con Lisa una parte de mi vida pensaba que lo hacía por no estar solo, que era mientras Minmei regresaba, pero ahora que lo hizo ya no estoy tan seguro"

Minmei permanece en la cama perpleja, sus sospechas se están confirmando, él ya no es el mismo, él ya no es de ella, sabe quien se lo esta quitando – "esa bruja pelirroja, la que siempre esta con él, seguro que es ella la que lo esta alejando de mi" – se sienta en la cama sin ni siquiera cubrirse con una sabana – "no, no puedo echarle la culpa a alguien más de algo que se fue en gran medida causado por mi, ambos crecimos en diferentes direcciones, el tomo las armas por necesidad pero al final se convirtió en un soldado, y yo por mi parte escogí dedicar mi vida a hacer felices a cuantas personas se inspiraran con mi canto en lugar de hacer feliz solamente a Rick"

"Hacer felices a personas que ni siquiera les importa si vengo o voy, muchos de ellos ni siquiera saben que tipo de comida me gusta, solamente soy una cara bonita que canta, soy su fantasía… duermen con Gilda y despiertan conmigo, que razón tenia Rita Hayworth, Kyle jamás me entendió a mi; siempre supo como tratar a la artista, pero no a la mujer, creo que jamás me vio como tal, pase de ser su prima a convertirme en su representada y terminar siendo su amante, en cambio Rick siempre estuvo con la mujer, el me amo aún antes de volverme famosa…"

"No, no puedo darme por vencida, aún puedo cambiar las cosas, aún puedo dejar todo a un lado y dedicarme a él, si puedo hacerlo mucho más feliz que la anciana militar esa, digo yo soy Lynn Minmei y no creo que ningún hombre la elegiría sobre de mi, mucho menos Rick"

**Lisa **

Un jeep recorre las calles de Macross, en el dos mujeres van absortas en sus pensamientos, ambas recordando a aquello que perdieron y Lisa se odia a si misma por ser tan egoísta, por no detenerse unos minutos y pensar en lo mucho que su amiga sufría, ella si había perdido al amor de su vida, al hombre que iba estar con ella para siempre, con quien tendría hijos y envejecería, al único, no al amor infantil o a un amor tortuoso no correspondido.

- Claudia… - dice de repente

- Si Lisa – tarda un poco en responder, pues no quiere regresar de sus recuerdos

- Yo quería decirte que estaría perdida sin ti

- Eso ya lo se

- No en serio amiga, no se que sería de mi vida sin ti

- Probablemente no habrías comenzado nada con Rick y tu corazón no estaría ahora pegado con cinta adhesiva

- Un corazón roto es la mejor evidencia de que has vivido

- Quien te dijo tan inteligente frase

- La más sabia de las mujeres

- No creo que la más sabia pero si la más hermosa

- Solamente quiero darte las gracias, siempre has dejado a un lado tus problemas y tu propio dolor para darle consejos a esta tonta

- A mi dolor no puedo darle solución, Roy no regresará no importa lo que haga, solo me queda esperar que Dios se acuerde de mi.

- Voy a sonar exageradamente egoísta, pero espero que no lo haga en un futuro muy cercano.

- No lo hará, no he terminado con mi obra en esta vida

- ¿La cual es?

- Volverte humana

- No creo que esa sea…

- Claro que lo es – la interrumpe – Lisa, después de Roy eres la persona más importante de mi vida, sabes que gran parte de mi familia murió durante la tercera guerra mundial y me quede sola, hasta que tu y el llegaron a mi vida, el fue el amor y tu la familia que había perdido, cuando comenzaste a dar señales de vida

- ¿Señales de vida?

- Si cuando me di cuenta de tus sentimientos por Rick

- Después de que me rescato del Gran Cañón

- No tonta, yo se que lo amas desde el primer beso en la nave de Dolzar, tu no te diste cuenta pero yo si, esas peleas eran para ocultar lo que realmente sentías,

- El estaba con Minmei y yo

- Reflejaste tus sentimientos por él en Kyle

- Algo así

- Sabes aunque no lo creas y él no quiera darse cuenta… el también te ama

- Que le vas a pedir a los Reyes Magos

- Un cerebro para Rick y valor para ti

- Y entonces golpearas tus zapatos y diras que no hay un lugar como el hogar

- Ok Dorothy… pero creeme, así como tu quedaste prendada de él, a Rick le sucedió lo mismo, tal vez no al mismo tiempo, pero él comparte tus sentimientos… y un día se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti

- No se si quiera esperar a ese día

- Y serías tonta si lo hicieras, dile lo que sientes abre tu corazón y verás que la respuesta será muy diferente a lo que tu esperas

- Ya no insistas Claudia el no es para mi, fin del asunto

- Ustedes tendrán su historia de amor, que no viste cuando Harry Conoció a Sally

- La del super orgasmo en la cafetería

- Esa misma… se odiaron al inicio, después de volverion los mejores amigos y al final

- Se casaron… Claudia esa es una película

- Si, pero ustedes van por el mismo camino

- por que estas tan obsesionada con Rick y conmigo, no esta destinado a hacer

- Lo único que quiero es que la persona que Roy más quiso en este mundo

- A parte de ti

- Fuera feliz con la persona que más yo quiero, en verdad yo deseaba que ustedes si tuvieran lo que a nosotros nos negaron, tiempo para amarse.

- Claudia, olvidas que tu y Roy tenían el ingrediente secreto, se amaban mutuamente y lucharon contra viento y marea por ese sentimiento, Rick y yo somos otra historia.

- Ustedes también lo tienen solo que no se han dado cuenta de cómo mezclarlo

_But I'm a creep,  
><em>_I'm a weirdo  
><em>_What the hell am I doin' here?  
><em>_I don't belong here_

- Probablemente y Khyron se volverá embajador de la buena voluntad junto con Azonia

- Me matas mujer, tu pesimismo me mata... solamente recuerda que no hay peor ciego que el que no desea ver

I don't belong here

Ambas ríen pero Lisa logra escuchar la última estrofa de la canción que sonaba en la radio - "Que demonios hago aquí, si no pertenezco… Así es que hago aquí si ya no pertenezco".

Llegan a la base y eso le da la oportunidad a Lisa para salirse por la tangente, ambas se despiden y toman los caminos a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, Lisa solamente piensa en lo platicado con Claudia – "volverte humana, creo que el dolor que siento es la mejor prueba de que me has vuelto humana amiga, en verdad me has vuelto humana"

**Rick **

Rick sale de la ducha y se para frente al espejo, pensando que quizás esa era la ducha más larga que había tomado en su vida estando solo, pues con Lisa podía pasar horas bajo el chorro del agua y no darse cuenta de ello, ahí sobre el lavabo están las bragas de Lisa.

"Vamos Rick tienes que seguir adelante, tal vez no todo este perdido al menos ahí afuera esta Minmei, cualquier hombre daría la vida por tenerla en su cama a su disposición, por poder hacer con ella todas las perversiones que ayer tu tuviste la oportunidad de hacer"

En su mente hay miles de recuerdos de Minmei, el como la conoció cuando recién llego a Ciudad Macross y se vio envuelto en una guerra que más tarde involucraría al resto de la humanidad, cuando se perdieron en el SDF1 y la vio por primera vez desnuda, habían dormido juntos pero más como una necesidad de recordarse que estaban vivos que por deseo o amor, más tarde su relación se había vuelto caótica. El en entrenamiento y ella en el restaurante de sus tíos, después el en batalla tras batalla y ella en su pose de diva convirtiéndose en literalmente la estrella más famosa del universo, un icono del espíritu humano. El como se habían separado finalmente y ella había seguido su vida con Kyle a su lado, y era obvio en su cama, Rick se había refugiado en la única mujer que lo hacía sentir intimidado y cómodo al mismo tiempo la Comandante Hayes, su hermosa Lisa.

Baja la vista y ve las hermosas bragas, y ahora son los recuerdos de Lisa los que se agolpan en su mente…

Los gritos y peleas por el intercomunicador, el besarla en la nave de Dolzar, admirar su bien formado cuerpo en el traje de vuelo, el salvarla de la Base Sara en Marte, el sentimiento de querer cuidarla al saber el porque había estado dispuesta a dar su vida, el verla partir del SDF1 rumbo a la tierra con la incertidumbre (o tal vez la seguridad) de que ella no regresaría, lo mucho que le dolió ese pensamiento, el salvarla del Gran Cañón y que no le habría importado en realidad sobrevivir solamente con ella, el beso que compartieron. Como lo había escuchado pacientemente cuando él sufría por Minmei y como nunca tuvo más que elogios para ella, y el sabía que no soportaba a "la niña cerebro de canario", claro que el sabía como la llamaba. Para que finalmente se convirtieran en amantes, y como el sentimiento de que estaba por ella por no extrañar a Minmei fue siendo reemplazado por algo más, como dejo de tener sexo para hacer el amor, como siempre sabía como animarlo cuando estaba deprimido por Roy, lo maternal que solía ser con él, como trataba de protegerlo y hacerlo sentir mejor pero sin sofocarlo. Lisa era su amiga y su amante… era

- Rick estoy muriendo de hambre, quieres desayunar algo

- Si claro – "Maldita sea mujer"

- Bien estaré en la cocina no tardes

- No lo haré

_All by myself  
>I don't need anyone at all<br>I know I'll survive  
>I know I'll stay alive,<br>I'll stand on my own  
>I won't need anyone this time<br>It will be mine  
>No one can take it from me<br>You'll see  
><em>

"Yo si necesito a alguien a mi lado, no seré capaz de sobrevivir sin ella, no se lo que siento por ti, pero de algo si estoy seguro es que la extrañare como un loco si alguna vez me deja"

Toma las bragas del lavabo y las guarda en el bolsillo de su uniforme

"Pero ahora que carajos importa, ya te perdí"


	14. Chapter 14 In my Life

**Capitulo 14 – In my Life (The Beatles)**

**Lisa **

- Ha pasado gran parte del día como ausente… esta sentada en su estación de mando y puede escuchar el chuchicheo de las conejitas

- Diana me comento que volvió a pasar la noche con él – comenta en voz baja Sammy

- A Marcusson hay que creerle la mitad – responde Kim

- Si pero algo hay de cierto, no es así… digo Minmei esta desaparecida, lo han publicado en todos los periódicos, ha sido la "gran" noticia

- Bueno aunque ella se haya quedado con él eso no significa que duerman juntos

- No se si eres inocente o tonta Kim, claro que durmieron juntos. Rick lleva como perro tras Minmei años, no creo que hayan pasado la noche jugando a las canicas.

- Estúpido Rick, como es posible que le haga eso a Lisa

- Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio lo haría, no importando que tanto quieras a tu novia, es Minmei – interviene Jamison

- El esta enamorado de Lisa

- Como lo sabes, alguna vez se los han confirmado, además esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor, simple y sencillamente fue la oportunidad de cumplir con la fantasía de todos

- Lo dices por que eres hombre, de que le sirve cumplir la fantasía si va a perder a Lisa

- Quien sabe Kim, Lisa esta super enamorada de Rick probablemente no le importe

- Ella jamás haría eso Sammy, tiene más dignidad que cualquier otra mujer que conozca

"Ya no Kim, podría llegar a pasar esto por alto y fingir que nada ha sucedido con tal de él siga a mi lado" – piensa para sus adentros Lisa

- Si pero esta enamorada y eso baja tus defensas, una deja de pensar racionalmente

- Espero que no sea cierto y en realidad lo mande al infierno, Lisa es mucha pieza para ese tonto piloto

- Vamos Sammy hace algunos días decías que eran tal para cual, que Rick era un hombre maravilloso y que seguramente la haría muy feliz

- Eso era antes de que le pusiera el cuerno a mi amiga

Lisa solamente escucha, fingiendo revisar el reporte de la última reunión del consejo que había estado muy tensa, por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse en nada más de los comentarios del más reciente capítulo de la Telenovela Hayes-Hunter, al menos no la hacía imaginarse las escenas no aptas para menores que su mente pasaba una y otra vez, recuerdos de ella y Rick haciendo el amor que terminaban difuminándose con las de él y Minmei – "jamás lo hubiera pensado pero me he vuelto Teresa de la Insoportable Levedad del Ser"

- No les hagas caso – era Vanesa quien le hablaba – no saben de lo que hablan, es muy sencillo ver los toros desde la barrera

- Probablemente Vanesa pero… – al decir eso su voz se quiebra

- Por que no sales a tomar un café y un poco de aire… despeja tu mente si algo urgente se presenta te enviare un mensaje – "aprovechare para hablar con estas insensibles"

- Gracias

Lisa sale del puente agradeciendo el tacto de Vanesa, probablemente lo único que quería era espacio para poder dar ella también su opinión, pero que más daba ya se había vuelto en el hazmerreír de toda la base – "soy la cornuda más famosa de la historia, después de Jennifer Aniston, pero chicas ni siquiera era mi pareja, más bien le ponía el cuerno a Minmei conmigo" – el pensamiento le hace reír – "vaya… al menos esa tonta satisfacción tuve, el te traiciono conmigo aunque al final haya regresado corriendo como cachorro a ti".

Entra a la cafetería y ordena un café americano, la verborrea de las conejitas y la tensión de la junta le habían dado una sensación muy parecida a una cruda. En el sonido de la cafetería suena música vieja y agradece a Pete por ser un nostálgico como ella.

- Buena música Pete – le dice mientras espera su café

- Muchos pilotos me piden que ponga a Minmei pero no soporto su voz, demasiado parecida a una Flauta si me lo preguntas

- Comparto tu opinión, algún día tendrás que dejarme copiar tus tesoros

- Claro Comandante, lo que usted necesite… por cierto pensé que necesitaba algo más fuerte – le responde mientras le entrega un expreso

- Tan mal luzco

- Solamente para aquellos que sufrimos de lo mismo, también tuve una navidad mortal y todavía no me recupero – "no creo que tanto como la mía" piensa Lisa - solamente un consejo aléjese del tequila

- Y tu del vodka - "y del amor" – gracias Pete

Decide salir a la terraza para ver el paisaje, ahí puede escuchar la música de fondo y sentir la brisa en su rostro lo que le hace sentir medianamente mejor… la canción que comienza la conoce pues Claudia se la ha dedicado a Roy en varias ocasiones.

_There are places I remember  
><em>_All my life, though some have changed  
><em>_Some forever not for better  
><em>_Some have gone and some remain  
><em>_All these places had their moments  
><em>_With lovers and friends  
><em>_I still can recall  
><em>_Some are dead and some are living  
><em>_In my life I've loved them all_

"Hay lugares que recuerdo que han cambiado tanto, mi planeta es uno de ellos, mi país desapareció y jamás podré volver a caminar por Trafalgar o volver a sentarme cerca de las Casas del Parlamento y escuchar las campanadas del BigBen, ir a un concierto a Wembley o simplemente caminar por Londres. Jamás podré ir de compras a la 5ta Avenida con Claudia o algún show de Broadway, caminar los cuatro por los campos de trigo en Arkansas, ir a una playa, hay tantos lugares, tantos amigos que ya no existen"

_But of all these friends and lovers  
><em>_there is no one compares with you  
><em>_And these memories lose their meaning  
><em>_When I think of love as something new  
><em>_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
><em>_For people and things that went before  
><em>_I know I'll often stop and think about them  
><em>_In my life I love you more_

"Camine por las calles de Londres con Karl, pero no contigo a ti jamás podré llevarte a la casa de Freddie Mercury y escribir en sus ladrillos algo para posteridad, pero tampoco podremos caminar juntos de la mano por Ciudad Macross… me hiciste olvidar mis penas de amores pasados, y aunque se que quienes estuvieron antes de ti aún tienen un sentimiento por mi y yo continúo amándolos, que a menudo pienso en ellos, tu eres y siempre serás al que más ame, siempre serás tu el único, el amor de mi vida."

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
><em>_For people and things that went before  
><em>_I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life I love you more  
><em>_In my life I love you more_

"No importa donde este, siempre pensaré en ti pues en mi vida tu eres a quien más he amado"

- Quien sabe, esta super enamorada de Rick – repite en voz alta lo dicho por Sammy y Kim – Ella jamás haría eso, tiene más dignidad que cualquier otra mujer que conozca

"Tengo más dignidad que cualquiera, ya no… no después de él, una no puede bailar con el diablo y esperar que el cambie, una cambia y yo ya no soy tan fuerte como solía serlo, ya no soy la Reina de Hielo y no quiero que ella regrese, me gusta Lisa… pero que más podría hacer"

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
><em>_For people and things that went before  
><em>_I know I'll often stop and think about them  
><em>_In my life I love you more  
><em>_In my life I love you more_

"Aunque se que jamás dejare de querer a gente y cosas que se han ido, se que pensare seguido en ellos en mi vida a ti te amo más… aunque nos alejemos, eso es Hayes… irte, no estar aquí a su lado, amarlo a la distancia" – mientras piensa en esto se para y camina al barandal del mirador

- Acéptalo lo has perdido – dice en voz alta y agacha su cabeza que levanta al ver pasar unos cazas varitech

"Si creo que irme es la mejor solución, al menos mientras este sentimiento disminuye un poco, si esa es una buena idea" – continua pensando mientras gruesas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas – "ir y dejar todo, regresar cuando mi corazón vuelva a estar en calma y mi cerebro regrese a su funcionamiento"

**Rick**

No puede todavía reponerse de lo hablado con Minmei, ella desea casarse y formar una familia, el volverse un civil y ella una ama de casa más. No podrían hacer eso, la gente necesitaba que el los protegiera y que ella los inspirará, casarse con ella, vivir con ella, dejar a un lado al ejercito, a su Lisa.

Entendía que ambos habían tenido sueños para su futuro juntos, pero ahora no sentía que eso fuera posible, en gran parte por que el ya no lo desea.

"Si me hubieras pedido eso hace un año, ni siquiera lo habría dudado; habría renunciado sin pensarlo y sería un civil más corriendo a buscar refugio, es más sería de esos maridos carga bolsos en los eventos a los que tuvieras que ir, me hubiera conformado con estar a tu sombra. Pero ya no, ya probé lo que es estar con alguien que espera mucho más de uno"

Levanta la vista nuevamente y ve a varios VT surcar el cielo, escucha a Minmei cantando en la cocina mientras prepara el desayuno, la canción es aquella que Claudia y Roy solían dedicarse, el la tocaba muy seguido en su guitarra y la llamaba "La Canción de la Hermosa Grant", sonaba algo extraña en voz de Minmei pero no por ello sonaba mal. El se sabe de memoria la letra, en alguna ocasión ayudo a Roy a llevarle serenata a Claudia, bueno más bien manejo el auto, y piensa que sería un excelente homenaje hacer lo mismo con Lisa.

_There are places I remember  
><em>_All my life, though some have changed  
><em>_Some forever not for better  
><em>_Some have gone and some remain  
><em>_All these places had their moments  
><em>_With lovers and friends  
><em>_I still can recall  
><em>_Some are dead and some are living  
><em>_In my life I've loved them all_

"Lugares que recuerdo y que han cambiado, hermano toda la tierra ha cambiado, ya es lo que solía ser, yo mismo he cambiado pero no se si para bien… nuestra amada Arkansas, es otro gran cañón, Nueva York no es más que un recuerdo que gente como Claudia mantienen vivo, Beijing y Shangai solamente quedan vivos en el restaurante de los tíos de Minmei y Londres, imagino a Londres cada vez que escucho a Lisa hablar, puedo imaginarla caminando por esas calles, luciendo regía como siempre. Roy en que momento mi vida se complicó, o soy yo quien la complica, volverme un civil".

_But of all these friends and lovers  
><em>_there is no one compares with you  
><em>_And these memories lose their meaning  
><em>_When I think of love as something new  
><em>_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
><em>_For people and things that went before  
><em>_I know I'll often stop and think about them  
><em>_In my life I love you more_

"Cuantos amigos caídos, de muchos de ellos no se si siguen vivos o como murieron, otros lo hicieron frente a mis ojos como Ben y tu por cubrirme cuando estuve herido, moriste en los brazos del amor de tu vida… el amor de la vida, por mucho tiempo pensé que eso era lo que sentía por Minmei por su voz y su cuerpo, por sus maneras tan femeninas y su manipuladora manera de ser, pero todo paso a segundo término cuando ella se quito su careta y se dejo ver como lo que es, un excelente ser humano, mi muje

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
><em>_For people and things that went before  
><em>_I know I'll often stop and think about them  
><em>_In my life I love you more  
><em>_In my life I love you more_

"Es perfecta, hermosa e inteligente, culta y amorosa, divertida pero exigente, cuando pienso en esos ojos verdes, cuando recuerdo sus besos y su manera de acariciarme, dejar el ejercito, casarnos… casarme con Minmei, tener hijos con ella".

"Se que hay mucho más en la vida Minmei, vaya que si lo se… se que hay guerra y muerte, se que hay gente que depende de ambos, se que… Lisa esta ahí, esta aquí, hay más en esta vida que tu y yo, hay alguien más en mi vida"

"Como podría dejar de volar, ella no comprende es hermosa y dulce y sería una estupenda esposa… pero el SDF1 necesita todos los pilotos disponibles no puedo retirarme, Lisa me entendería, estoy seguro que siente lo mismo que yo… al menos en lo que se refiere al deber, si solamente me necesitaras al igual que yo a ti, podría conformarme con Minmei, después de haberte tenido aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo. No Minmei por ti no dejaría el ejercito y mucho menos a ella, aunque jamás dejare de quererte, pero ya no te amo, creo que jamás lo hice, probablemente te recuerde y en momentos te extrañe, pero en mi vida no hay a nadie que ame más que a Lisa Hayes"

- Rick no escuchaste el timbre

- Quien podrá ser

Abre la puerta para quedar frente a frente con ella, ahí están dos personas que no ha sabido decirse con palabras lo que sus cuerpos y corazones han estado gritando desde que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez… "en vida tu eres al que más he amado".


	15. Chapter 15 Time to Say Goodbye

**Capitulo 15 – Time to Say Goodbye (Sarah Brightman & Andrea Bocelli)**

Una figura camina por las calles de Ciudad Macross, ha empezado a dudar de lo que esta a punto de hacer, a pesar de que al salir de la base era la acción más obvia, Claudia lo había confirmado.

FLASHBACK

- Así que tu primer mando, felicidades Comandante Hayes

- Gracias Claudia

- Creo que esto da la solución perfecta a tu situación actual

- Es el siguiente paso en mi carrera militar, pero no pensé que sucedería tan pronto

- Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero

- Ah… mi otra situación

- Si tu otra situación, al menos te salió de la cabeza la tonta idea de dejar la milicia, pero…

- Por que siempre hay un pero

- no crees que el deba saberlo

- Lo sabrá tarde o temprano

- Que piensas mandarle una tarjeta de despedida o esperar a estar en el trasbordador para llamarle y despedirte

- Funciono cuando vine a la tierra la última vez

- Si, y si mal no recuerdo solamente eran amigos en esa ocasión

- Claudia, que quieres que haga

- Que te fajes muy bien el uniforme y vayas a despedirte como la gente, que le digas lo que sientas por él

- Valdrá la pena

- Al menos ya no tendrás que quedarte a ver su reacción, si es como tu esperas y el no siente lo mismo ya no estarás en el planeta para soportar la incomoda situación de que trate con guantes para no lastimarte, ya no tendrás que verlo irse con alguien más.

- Prefiero quedarme con la duda

- Si lo haces te aseguro que jamás podrás ser feliz con alguien más, siempre tendrás presente el "tal vez", vamos no tienes nada que perder y si mucho que ganar

- Salgo mañana temprano al satélite fabrica, tengo mucho que empacar y…

- No perderás más de 5 minutos… Hola me voy, por cierto te amo y pensé que necesitabas saberlo

- Así de sencillo

- Si no necesitas decirle más, podrías recitarle un poema o cantarle una canción, pero creo que no es tu estilo, simple y llanamente dile lo que sientes

- Y si Minmei esta ahí con él

- Es seguro que ella este ahí, que escuche lo que tienes que decir, que también se de cuenta que su caballero en brillante armadura no es tan fiel como ella pensaba

- Así que terminare por hacerle entender a ella que no tiene que dejarlo tanto tiempo por que lo puede perder

- El último sacrificio por amor no lo crees

- Bueno si al menos puedo ayudarle a que ella se quede, habrá valido la pena

- Santa Lisa Hayes de los Corazones Rotos

- Santa Patrona de las mujeres con mala suerte en el amor

- Y de las expediciones interplanetarias…

- Por cierto ya hiciste tus maletas

- Yo ya las tengo desde hace una semana

- Así que tu ya lo sabías

- Claro, cuando no he sabido algo de tu vida antes que tu, le pedí a Global mi asignación, no puedes irte sin mi

- Jamás lo pensaría, donde quiera que vaya te necesito a mi lado

- Y ahí siempre estaré hermana

Ambas mujeres se funden en un abrazo, demostrándose el cariño que sienten mutuamente, prometiendo seguir estando allí para los momentos de necesidad, no importa cuales sean.

Jamás hubieran podido sobrevivir los últimos años si no estuvieran juntas, habían superado una guerra y la casi exterminación de la raza humana, habían llorado juntas la perdida de seres queridos y superado el horror de cuantas vidas desperdiciadas por la falta de tolerancia.

Lisa había llorado sobre su hombro, después de ser rescata de la Base Sara, estaba en sus aposentos como ausente, Claudia había ido por que Rick se lo había pedido – "ella no esta bien" – era lo único que había dicho, y ahí estaba ella, aún con su uniforme de vuelo sosteniendo la fotografía de ella y Karl, solamente se acerco y la abrazo, la dejo llorar. También había estado ahí cuando murió su padre, el sentimiento fue diferente pues ambas estaba felices de haber sobrevivido, Lisa le contó cómo fue la única sobreviviente del Gran Cañón y que su padre voló en mil pedazos frente a sus ojos, para luego ser rescatada por Rick… el tonto Rick que estaba orillando a su amiga a irse lejos – "la vas a extrañar como loco, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida si la dejas ir".

Lisa por su parte había estado con Claudia cuando Roy se fue, aun podía recordarla… su uniforme lleno de sangre llorando sobre el cadáver de él, pidiéndole que la llevará consigo que no la dejará, que eran tantos los planes que tenían… Lisa sintió que su corazón se rompía junto con el de su amiga – "no puedes dejarla Roy, tienes que regresar con ella" – después tratar de ser la fuerte por primera vez en su vida, abrazarla como tantas veces ella lo había hecho, Claudia se aferro a ella como si fuera lo único que le pudiera devolver la cordura – "el tocaba su guitarra, el estaba bien… por que no lo vi, unos minutos antes y tal vez podrían haberlo salvado" – era lo único que repetía una y otra vez, desde entonces solamente preparaba ensalada de piña en tres ocasiones… el cumpleaños de Roy, su aniversario luctuoso y su aniversario como pareja.

Si ambas habían pasado momentos difíciles pero también felices… Claudia gritando a los cuatro vientos en el mirador de la vieja Ciudad Macross que el la amaba y que le había pedido que vivieran juntos, Lisa envidiando un poco su felicidad. Lisa platicándole que habían dormido juntos y que Rick no había dejado de abrazarla ni un solo segundo. Tantos consejos compartidos, tantos momentos, si jamás habrían podido sobrevivir la una sin la otra, y ahora partirían juntas a un futuro incierto…

- Bueno no te entretengo más, yo todavía tengo mucho trabajo aquí en la base y tu tienes una cita con tu destino

- Un cita para que te rompan el corazón, esa es nueva

- Nos vemos en tu casa terminando mi turno, si es que las cosas no salen como creo que saldrán

- Lleva una botella de vino tinto, quiero recordar viejas anécdotas

- Lo que digas - "tal vez nos vayamos sin amor Lisa, pero al menos estaremos juntas"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Jamás se había tardado tanto en llegar a casa de Rick, camina como si el tiempo fuera al mismo ritmo que ella – "había ocasiones que corría por las calles como colegiala por que iba a verlo, se sienten tan lejanos esos días" – lleva puestos sus audífonos, desea que la música no la deje pensar lo que tiene que decir, no desea hacer todo un discurso solamente quiere decir lo que esta sintiendo, más bien lo que ha sentido desde hace tanto tiempo.

_Quando sono sola,_  
><em>sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole,<em>  
><em>si lo so che non<em>  
><em>c'è luce in una stanza<em>  
><em>quando manca il sole,<em>  
><em>se non ci sei tu con me, con me.<em>  
><em>Su le finestre mostra a tutti il mio cuore<em>  
><em>che hai accesso, chiudi dentro me<em>  
><em>la luce che<em>  
><em>hai incontrato per strada.<em>

"Vaya que estoy sola, soñando con horizontes lejos de ti, el solo pensar que no estaré contigo me deja sin habla, oh Rick yo estoy tan enamorada del sonido de mi voz y tu simplemente me dejas muda, que te voy a decir… Me voy para siempre me han ascendido, ahora soy Capitan, a donde voy no lo se pero deséame suerte, ah por cierto siempre te he amado, voy a sonar como novela de quinta".

Se para unos minutos en la calle y observa el SDF1, tan apacible en su lago, siempre ha sido uno de sus lugares favoritos no solamente por la vista sino por que por ahí fue donde aterrizaron después de que él la rescato y la beso por primera vez sin necesidad de que se lo ordenara, donde ella le entrego el corazón y el solamente lo guardo en su bolsillo… ahora ese sentimiento de felicidad se confundía con el dolor de recordar que también había sido ahí donde hablo con él por última vez – "solamente estábamos pasando el tiempo" - los recuerdos son tan dolorosos, así que prefiere solamente observar el agua, como refleja los rayos del sol invernal.

"Será la última vez que vea este paisaje, ya no volverá a haber sol en mi vida… me voy y tu te quedarás atrás con ella, la Reina de Hielo volverá y Lisa tendrá que irse nuevamente, Karl me rompió el corazón, pero tu te lo estas quedando, te lo ganaste por haber devuelto la luz a mi vida, aunque fuera por unos breves instantes. Tu me regresaste, tu hiciste que Hayes y Lisa fueran una sola persona nuevamente".

_Time to say goodbye. - Con te partirò._  
><em>Paesi che non ho mai<em>  
><em>veduto e vissuto con te,<em>  
><em>adesso sì li vivrò.<em>  
><em>Con te partirò su navi<em>  
><em>per mari che, io lo so,<em>  
><em>no, no, non esistono più,<em>  
><em>it's time to say goodbye. - con te io li vivrò.<em>

Continua caminando, de cierta manera no es solamente el hecho de querer retrasar su platica con Rick lo más posible, si no que desea despedirse de su hogar, de Ciudad Macross, donde tiene tantos recuerdos, algunos tristes otros maravillosos.

"Es tiempo de decir adiós, a todos aquellos lugares donde compartimos tanto, de aquellos lugares donde jamás estaremos, ahora debo irme, debo seguir mi camino lejos de ti, a descubrir nuevas fronteras, atesorando todo lo que recuerde a ti… es tiempo de decirte adiós".

_Quando sei lontana_  
><em>sogno all'orizzonte<em>  
><em>e mancan le parole,<em>  
><em>e io si lo so<em>  
><em>che sei con me, con me<em>  
><em>tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,<em>  
><em>mio sole tu sei qui con me,<em>  
><em>con me, con me, con me.<em>

Se siente como en un video musical caminando al ritmo de la música, la canción suena y vuelve a sonar, suspira y se detiene unos minutos frente al café donde pasaron tantos momentos alegres, tantos cafés compartidos con él y los Stearling, cargando a la pequeña Dana mientras moría de ganas de tener un bebe propio con Rick. Aunque también era el donde estuvo esperándolo horas mientras el disfrutaba con Minmei – "no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas".

"Cuando este lejos pensaré en ti y de cierta manera estarás conmigo, Roy siempre acompaña a Claudia, en sus recuerdos en su espíritu, por que no podría yo hacer lo mismo contigo, tu serás la estrella que me guía, mi luna, mi sol… tu serás quien me mueva, aunque no estés ahí conmigo".

_Time to say goodbye. - Con te partirò._  
><em>Paesi che non ho mai<em>  
><em>veduto e vissuto con te,<em>  
><em>adesso sì li vivrò.<em>  
><em>Con te partirò<em>  
><em>su navi per mari<em>  
><em>che, io lo so,<em>  
><em>no, no, non esistono più,<em>  
><em>con te io li rivivrò.<em>  
><em>Con te partirò<em>  
><em>su navi per mari<em>  
><em>che, io lo so,<em>  
><em>no, no, non esistono più,<em>  
><em>con te io li rivivrò.<em>  
><em>Con te partirò<em>  
><em>Io con te.<em>

Por fin llega a su destino, se para frente a la puerta y de re-ojo lo ve en la ventana, luce tan pensativo – "probablemente haciendo planes con ella" – escucha que ella esta en la cocina y por unos segundos su voluntad flaquea – "por que le hice caso a Claudia, debí haber enviado un e-mail" – admira su rostro y no pude evitar adorarlo, solamente lo observa como si intentará cincelar sus facciones en su memoria, como si quisiera tatuarlas en su ser.

"Es tiempo de decir adiós Lisa… lo se Hayes, dame unos minutos más, quiero aprenderme hasta él último poro de su piel, quiero tenerlo presente para poder recordarlo, para poder revivir todos los hermosos momentos juntos, en la inmensidad del universo tan lejos y tan cerca… para que su recuerdo y su esencia vayan conmigo adonde quiera que yo vaya, al menos en mi memoria estaremos juntos, él y yo".

Toca la puerta y tardan unos minutos, escucha la voz de Minmei y luego la de él

- Rick no escuchaste el timbre

- Quien podrá ser

"Ya suenan como una pareja" – piensa para de inmediato contestarse a si misma – "pues eso es lo que son tonta una pareja" – se arregla el uniforme y espera a que abran la puerta – "es hora del espectáculo, piensa en Ingrid Bergman en Liza Minelli, piensa en Audrey Hepburn y en Meryl Streep… tienes que dar la actuación de tu vida, ya llorarás todo el camino a tu destino… tendrás todo el universo para llorar tu pena".

Mientras piensa en eso, la puerta se abre, siente como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta – "tengo que dejar de ver tanto cine clásico" – solamente permanece de pie, luciendo lo más marcial posible, ahí frente a ella esta él…

- Lisa… Comandante Hayes

"Rick… tonto pedazo de piedra, como te amo"


	16. Chapter 16 More than Words

**Capitulo 16 – More than Words (Extreme)**

_Es verdad la canción no tiene mucho que ver con lo que Lisa y Rick viven en ese momento, pero es una de mis favoritas… _

Ella sabe que están saliendo palabras de su boca, sabe perfectamente que esta explicando en que consistirá su gran misión, su gran escape mejor dicho – "uno que el mismo Houdini envidiaría" – su actuación es digna de cualquier diva cinematográfica, su madre estaría orgullosa – "Dejar de ser Teresa, convertirme en Sabine por un instante y traicionar mis enormes deseos de salir huyendo sin decirle nada, fingir que el verla aquí no esta matando toda mi determinación" – piensa al ver a Minmei a su lado tomándolo del brazo con esa actitud de él es mío – "espero que lo hagas feliz bruja".

Rick por su parte solamente escucha, lo único que logra decir es un simple "que" y se siente tan estúpido por solamente decir eso mientras ella continua con su discurso

- Cuando debes partir – al fin logra Rick articular palabra "ella se va… un nuevo mando"

- Mañana

Lisa quiere tomar valor mientras dice algunos detalles técnico del por que saldrá del planeta, cada punto comentado con Global lo ha dicho a la perfección, le ha pedido que se alegre por sus logros profesionales como los amigos que soy – "no tengo suerte de que seamos solamente amigos" - la Reina de Hielo cumplía su misión.

- Tampoco me engaño ante la posibilidad de que jamás regresemos

- Seguramente tendrán éxito – "como que no regresarás, no puedes hacerme esto" la mente de Rick trata de seguir lo que ella dice tan fría tan distante, tan Hayes y la odia por no mostrar ni medio sentimiento – "como puedes ser tan indiferente, ya no estaremos juntos… ya no podré besarte, tocarte, ya no podré hacerte el amor".

Lisa inclusive encuentra valor para despedirse de la manera más educada que puede del "canario", y al desearle felicidad con Rick lo hace sinceramente – "lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, aunque eso signifique que lo seas con alguien más a tu lado, , por que no pudimos convertirnos en otro tipo de amantes Rick, algo menos Paciente Inglés… no quiero quedarme sola pensando en ti con cicatrices en toda mi alma, por que no fuimos como los cuentos de hadas, por que no tuvimos nuestro y vivieron felices por siempre"

El momento de la verdad ha llegado, ya no puede seguir retrasándolo si no es ahora no será jamás, esto no puede decirlo por teléfono y esperar que Rick la alcance para despedirse con un mensaje en clave Morse, en esta ocasión es definitivo y ya no puede seguir callando el sentimiento que le oprime el pecho y no le permite respirar bien.

Muere de miedo pero sabe que así no se ganan batallas, no por algo ha dirigido tantas, se ha enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que a ese hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos tan azules como el cielo que besa delicioso y le hace sentir un una sensación increíble en el pecho, y en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, cada vez que dice su nombre – "no te mientas Lisa, ellos dos son los peores enemigos a los que te has enfrentado ni toda la flota de Dolzar te hizo sentir como ahora te sientes, Rick puede matarte suavemente con un beso o de golpe con su indiferencia, ella con solamente tocarle el brazo te esta torturando" - pero ella es un Comandante y sabe que debe enfrentarse –"soy el resultado del mejor entrenamiento militar del mundo"

Toma el aire suficiente para no perder el aliento, para no desmayarse en ese momento, y así como así Lisa Hayes logra unir a sus dos mitades, a la dura Reina de Hielo Hayes y a la sentimental Lisa. Al fin lograba mostrarse como un ser humano fuerte pero con sentimientos, era momento de decirle aquello que ha querido gritar desde que lo conoció, era momento de ir a su propio mirador y gritarlo como alguna vez lo hizo Claudia, era momento de decir con palabras lo que había estado intentando darle a entender en cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia, gritarlo como había deseado hacerlo cada vez que hacían el amor y la hacía llegar a un orgasmo – "por que tienes la cabeza tan dura, las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero de ninguna otra manera te diste cuenta"…

- Y ahora solamente me queda algo por decir… Te amo – decirlo en voz alta es tan extraño pero se siente tan correcto – te amo, y siempre te amare – el solamente la mira sorprendido como si no lo creyera, Minmei por su parte luce como si lo esperara pero con la confianza de alguien que sabe que tiene una mejor mano – por favor discúlpame Minmei pero probablemente no lo vuelva a ver y tenía que decírselo. Cuídalo bien quieres, adiós

Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillan por las lagrimas que amenazan una traición a la entereza mostrada, mientras hace un saludo militar para despedirse de su compañero de armas, del amigo que la apoyo en los momentos difíciles, del cómplice de travesuras y noches inolvidables, era momento de terminar la parranda, ya tendría el universo para recuperarse de la cruda sentimental, tenía que despedirse de aquel con quien compartió algunos de los momentos más felices de su vida, se despedía del amor de su vida de la única manera que sabía, la militar.

Ella esta ahí frente a la feliz pareja con su impecable uniforme de Comandante haciendo un patético saludo militar con su cabello moviéndose al triste ritmo marcado por viento invernal mientras siente que las piernas ya no soportan el peso de su cuerpo.

- Lisa yo… - "ella esta enamorada de mi, realmente esta enamorada de mi" pero no logra reaccionar, en su mente miles de pensamientos se agolpan "por que ella esta enamorada de usted por eso", a su lado Minmei aprieta su brazo "casémonos" y Lisa esta frente a él saludándolo mientras lagrimas caen por sus mejillas "te amo y siempre te amaré" y él lo único que logra es balbucear mientras permanece pegado al piso, - no se que decir, yo quisiera que no…

Permanece parado frente a ella, viendo como esos hermosos ojos verdes brillan intensamente a causa de las lagrimas que caen por su hermoso rostro, desea soltarse del brazo de Minmei y abrazarla, exigirle que se quede con él pues también la ama, que lo hecho desde hace tanto tiempo pero que no había logrado encontrar el valor para decirlo, pero no puede.

- Adiós, Dios la acompañe – "por favor Rick quédate a mi lado se que todavía me amas, ella no significo nada, fue alguien con quien pasaste el tiempo mientras yo regresaba, por favor tienes que quedarte"

Se aferra con aún más fuerza del brazo de Rick, él es suyo, es lo único que le queda ahora que Kyle se ha ido, no puede dejarla también y mucho menos por la mujer que esta frente a ellos, que aunque esta totalmente derrotada y llorando, luce mucho más regia y digna de lo que ella jamás podrá – "no… ella es una anciana, yo soy Minmei, todos me desean y tu puedes tenerme, no puedes dejarme por ella" – lo aprieta un poco más

- Gracias, Debo irme mi tripulación me espera - corre pues no desea que la vean llorar, las lagrimas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas, no quiere continuar mostrando lo vulnerable que puede ser

- Oye un momento, espera Lisa – "carajo por que no puedo gritarlo, Lisa te amo… si alguna vez tienes que abrir tu bocota es ahora"

- No puedes irte, que será de mi – "lo siento Lisa, en verdad lo siento, me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, en otra situación me hubiera encantado ser tu amiga, aprender de ti, pero yo llegue primero a su vida, el me ama a mi"

- Me necesita - "yo la necesito, por Dios Minmei quitate… no quiero lastimarte más de lo necesario"

- Yo también te necesito, como puedes siquiera pensar en volver irte – "no te puedes dejarme tu también, que voy a hacer sin ti, sin Kyle, sin mi público, tienes que quedarte conmigo"

**LISA **

_Saying I love you_  
><em>Is not the words I want to hear from you<em>  
><em>Its not that I want you<em>  
><em>Not to say, but if you only knew<em>  
><em>How easy it would be to show me how you feel<em>  
><em>More than words is all you have to do to make it real<em>  
><em>Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me<em>  
><em>Cos I'd already know<em>

Corre por las calles de Ciudad Macross, su cabello se mueve con el viento y sus lágrimas no dejan de caer, se odia a si misma por salir huyendo de esa manera – "no pareces un comandante" – pero lo único que puede hacer es continuar corriendo lo más rápido que le permiten los estúpidos tacones, desea llegar a casa y esperar a que Claudia termine su turno para que vaya a consolarla, si ahí la esperará tumbada sobre su cama aferrándose a su mantita, lo único palpable que le queda de él – "mi cuento de hadas no termino como los de los Hermanos Grimm, más bien tuve mi final Sirenita de Hans Christian Andersen… él con alguien más y mi corazón convirtiéndose en espuma".

De cierta no solamente huye para que no continuar dando un espectáculo sino para evitar el penoso momento en que Rick saliera de su impresión inicial y le confirmará lo que ella ya sabía –"él no te ama, jamás lo ha hecho, se que debí enfrentarlo pero enfrentar que, el que me dijera lo apenado que esta por haberme dado un mensaje erróneo que no deseaba hacer que me enamorará de él que pensaba que estábamos en el mismo barco" – no era tan valiente después de todo.

"La impresión de su rostro, por Dios no se lo esperaba y no supo que decir, pero que podría haber dicho… linda nos la pasamos bien pero ahora ella esta a mi lado y tu bien sabes lo que siento por ella, claro que lo se Rick, siempre lo he sabido pero quise mentirme y pensar que podrías tener un cambio en tu corazón".

Sus pies le duelen al igual que su corazón, pero no pude parar, unos cuantos metros y estará a salvo en casa, donde podrá poner en orden sus pensamientos – "Disfrútalo Lisa es la última vez que te pones así por Rick, una vez que cruces esa puerta ya no podrás deambular como una heroína de Anime, podrás llorar pero no como ahora, son las últimas lagrimas histéricas que te permitirás derramar por él"

"En la inmensidad del espacio podrás disfrutar tus recuerdos. Al menos eso tengo, miles de hermosos recuerdos, de tu toque, del como recorrías mi cuerpo con tus manos y labios, las sensaciones que despertaba tu lengua en mi, el perder la noción de todo mientras estaba en tus brazos, mientras estabas dentro de mi… si todo eso valió la pena, al menos eso no pueden quitarme"

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
><em>More than words to show you feel<em>  
><em>That your love for me is real<em>  
><em>What would you say if I took those words away<em>  
><em>Then you couldn't make things new<em>  
><em>Just by saying I love you<em>

Continua corriendo, quiere alejarse de ahí… quiere dejar el dolor atrás, el sentir el viento helado del invierno en su rostro le recuerda que continua viva – "nadie muere por un corazón roto, yo no fui la excepción"

Escucha un sonido inconfundible y ve la onda de choque que se dirige a ella – "Khyron" – una parte desea quedarse de pie y recibirla de lleno, pero su espíritu de supervivencia es más fuerte, su entrenamiento militar la hace instintivamente tirarse al suelo e intentar protegerse de los escombros de los edificios que caen.

"Si muero al menos se lo dije" – piensa mientras todo alrededor suyo se derrumba.

_More than words_

**RICK**

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_  
><em>All you have to do is close your eyes<em>  
><em>And just reach out your hands and touch me<em>  
><em>Hold me close dont ever let me go<em>  
><em>More than words is all I ever needed you to show<em>  
><em>Then you wouldnt have to say that you love me<em>  
><em>Cos I'd already know<em>

- Nos están atacando, Minmei al suelo… Lisa, Lisa…

Sabe que Minmei esta gritando algo y que probablemente lo siga pero no le interesa – "ahora tienes que aprender a cuidarte sola, yo ya no estaré ahí para hacerlo, tengo a alguien más, lo siento Minmei tenias razón nuestros sueños adolescentes sobre un futuro juntos se fueron a la borda en el instante que esa mujer se fijo en mi… tuve cabida en su mundo perfecto, en su jodidamente mundo perfecto"

Tiene que encontrar a Lisa, verificar que este bien – "probablemente haya ido rumbo a su casa para prepararse, conociéndola debe querer revisar sus maletas por quinta vez para verificar que todo este bien" – así que toma esa dirección, pensando que probablemente el ataque la hubiera descubierto rumbo a su casa, ya después se reportará a la base – "lo primero es encontrarla y ver que este bien, tomarla en mis brazos, besarla hasta que los labios nos duelan para después decirle yo también te amo"

El panorama no es nada alentador, la ciudad esta devastada. Las casas de las pocas cuadras entre su calle y la de Lisa están destrozadas, escucha las sirenas de las ambulancias a la lejanía pero lo único que le interesa es encontrarla y cuidarla aunque ella no quiera.

"Por Dios donde estas, no puedo perderte no ahora que se que sientes lo mismo, como pude ser tan ciego. Toda la base lo sabía, Vanesa me lo dijo, pero no yo tenía que seguir emberrinchado con Minmei"

- Lisa donde mierda estas

No logra encontrarla, entre tanta destrucción no logra verla

"Donde te has metido. No es justo Dios no me la puedes quitar justo ahora, no cuando ambos estamos en el mismo lugar. Todo este tiempo en que he estado divagando y perdiendo el tiempo en la tierra de la confusión, ella ha estado esperando a que diera el primer paso"

- Los cuentos de hadas, siempre esta contándole cuentos de hadas a la pequeña Dana sobre todo cuando yo estoy cerca, eso es lo que ella intentaba decirme con ellos – dice en voz alta al darse cuenta de la cantidad de indirectas que ella le había hecho

"La rescato de la torre más alta, la despertó con el beso de amor verdadero, vivieron por siempre felices" – podía escuchar la dulce voz de Lisa contándole cantidad de cuentos a Dana siempre la princesa era rescatada – "mama solía contármelos antes de morir, y yo siempre pensé que aunque ella podría rescatarlo a él, a veces debemos fingir un poco para hacerlos sentir importantes" – Miriya siempre reía por ese comentario y decía que era cierto y que tendría que empezar a fingir con Max y dejar de salvarle el trasero.

El la había rescato a Lisa de la Base Sara en Marte y aunque ambos amaban a alguien más, ella a un muerto y él a un sueño, no habían podido negar la atracción; después la rescato del Gran Cañón y se habían besado – "ella dijo que seríamos una pésima pareja, tonto que más podría haber dicho si tu te disculpabas con ella por el terrible error de pintarle el cuerno a Minmei"

- Déjame rescatarte una vez más – grita – prometo que será la definitiva, Lisa por Dios

"Prometo ser más fuerte, más firme, más seguro… prometo amarte durante toda mi maldita vida pero primero tienes que estar bien pequeña, por favor tienes que estar bien."

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
><em>More than words to show you feel<em>  
><em>That your love for me is rea<em>  
><em>What would you say if I took those words away<em>  
><em>Then you couldn't make things new<em>  
><em>Just by saying I love you<em>

Por fin la escucha, se acerca corriendo y ve que esta intentando incorporarse, su cabello luce desarreglado y su uniforme lleno de polvo, pero es una de las imágenes más hermosas que ha visto en su vida, después de verla totalmente desnuda debajo de él mirándolo con adoración mientras hacen el amor – "Por que no lo note"

More than words

**AMBOS **

La ayuda a levantarse, en realidad luce mal. Aun cuando el ataque la sorprendió en la calle y esta algo aturdida por el golpe de la onda de choque, no deja de ser la soberbia Comandante Hayes, solamente sus ojos muestran a la pequeña Lisa que se alejo corriendo de su casa con el corazón en la mano después de mostrarse y ofrecérselo, y que el tardo tanto en reaccionar, una onda de choque le hizo darse cuenta lo perdido que estaría sin ella – "Al menos algo bueno ha hecho el bastardo de Khyron, me despertó de mi sueño estúpido" – ella se aleja un poco de él, quedando de pie a su lado

- Estaré bien

- Tranquilízate Lisa

El muere por abrazarla y besarla, por cuidarla y decirle que ha sido un idiota que por favor le perdone el haberse tardado en reaccionar pero que bien sabe lo lento e idiota que puede ser, ella solamente esta luchando contra el enorme deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo, contra la urgencia de salir nuevamente huyendo; pero antes que nada ambos son militares, al menos ahora que están juntos nuevamente a salvo, así que comparten sus impresiones del ataque para después ser Lisa la primera en reaccionar sobre la importancia de regresar a la base y asumir sus roles.

- Tengo que regresar al SDF1 – "y alejarme de ti"

Gira tan rápido y esta todavía algo mareada por la onda de choque que casi cae al suelo, es Rick quien lo evita al tomarla fuertemente de la cintura, como en esas ocasiones cuando al salir de la base furtivamente la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello o soplaba suavemente en su oído, y ella solamente reía y le decía que ese no era el lugar – "no era por que le avergonzará que nos vieran, si no para no arruinar más lo mío con Minmei, siempre estuvo dispuesta a estar en las sombras por mi, hasta en eso me cuidaba"

- Espera no puedes ir a ninguna parte estas débil, yo voy a cuidarte por que yo te amo

Ahora si Lisa esta a punto de caer al suelo de la impresión, siente que esta en uno de los cuentos de hadas que le cuenta a Dana – "Dana pequeña tengo uno nuevo, la salva de la destrucción del último ataque de Khyron y le confiesa su amor" - voltea a verlo a los ojos, quiere verse reflejada una vez más en esos tan amados ojos donde puede perderse

- Que dijiste, esto no es un sueño – "o tal vez morí en el ataque y estoy en el cielo"

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
><em>More than words to show you feel<em>  
><em>That your love for me is real<em>

- No… que crees tonta que estado intentando mostrarte durante los últimos meses – dice mientras la continua abrazando por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acaricia su mejilla, por donde una lagrima cae dejando un surco en el polvo de su rostro – "aun así eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida"

- Pero Minmei, ella esta ahí… y tu siempre – "si estoy soñando"

_What would you say if I took those words away_  
><em>Then you couldn't make things new<em>  
><em>Just by saying I love you<em>

- Estuve confundido, cegado por mis sueños adolescentes, cometí muchas errores que espero puedas perdonarme pero yo te amo

- Me amas

More than words

- Y creeme amor son más que palabras

Y así como así ambos unen sus labios y por un breve instante, todo desaparece alrededor, ya no hay guerra, ya no hay destrucción, ya no escuchan los gritos histéricos de Minmei… se separan para verse nuevamente a los ojos para hacerse la silenciosa promesa de luchar juntos una vez más para sobrevivir y tener el resto de sus vidas y todo un universo para mostrarse una y otra vez con más que simples palabras lo mucho que significan el uno para el otro.


	17. Chapter 17 All by Myself

**Capitulo 17 – All by Myself (Jaime O'Neal)**

_Se que probablemente habrá uno que otro que odie este capítulo, pero la verdad es que yo no considero que Minmei sea una villana… eso es lo que siempre me ha encantado de Macross, que no hay blanco y negro sino matices grises, aún los Zentraedis tienen sus razones para atacar y la oportunidad de redimirse. Minmei es una niña caprichosa y egocéntrica, quien al final se da cuenta de sus errores y enfrenta su futuro sola con determinación y valor._

- No, jamás lo entenderé… no, no me dejes, NO

Esta solamente parada en medio de la destrucción, todavía esta intentando procesar lo acababa de suceder. Su Rick había decidido irse con Lisa Hayes y la había dejado así como así en la batalla, ni siquiera había hecho el intento de llevarla al refugio más cercano – "también deseamos una vida normal como todos los demás" había dicho ella, la mujer que ahora estaba en el corazón de Rick.

"No soy tan tonta como todos creen; supe lo de ustedes en el instante en que sucedió, no el que estuvieran durmiendo juntos sino que él se había enamorado de ti Lisa, él simple y sencillamente ya no era el mismo conmigo"

Comienza a caminar rumbo al refugio como si estuviera disfrutando una hermosa nevada, como si se tomará su tiempo para simplemente sentir la brisa invernal, solamente que en lugar de que sean copos de nieve los que caigan sobre ella es la ceniza de los incendios en la ciudad lo que comienza a cubrirla, la pequeña estrella con su cabello oscuro cubierto de ceniza grisácea con polvo en su ropa, simplemente caminando como si alrededor suyo no estuviera sucediendo nada.

"Sinceramente pensé que siempre estaría a mi lado, me aproveche de lo mucho que me amaba, ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que dejaría de hacerlo, durante tanto tiempo estuve jugando con él que al final le rompí la cuerda"

Sabe que ya esta cerca del refugio pues ha comenzado a pasar gente corriendo junto a ella y no parecen ni siquiera percatarse de junto a quien acaban de pasar mientas huían de la destrucción, mientras corren a ponerse a salvo.

- Minmei por Dios

Ella no escucha sigue enfrascada en sus pensamientos, en las recriminaciones mentales hacía Lisa – "Lo más seguro es que esa mujer se le haya metido, que haya aprovechado lo vulnerable que él ha estado desde la muerte de Roy, pero yo no podía estar a su lado… yo"

- Minmei reacciona – es hasta que la toman por los hombros y la sacuden levemente que sale de su mundo para darse cuenta que son sus tíos quienes están frente a ella, observándola llenos de preocupación

- Tía Lina

- Me alegro que estés bien, tenemos que apresurarnos al refugio

Literalmente la arrastran durante las últimas calles, gruesas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas – "Y pensar que no hace mucho eras tu quien lloraba por él, mientras te despedías, por que tuvo que reaccionar así… si no hubiera sido por este estúpido ataque él estaría conmigo"

Antes de entrar observa el cielo y ve al inconfundible VT de Rick Hunter surcando los cielos con su calavera, pero ella no sabe distinguirlos, un caza es un caza y no tiene ni idea de cual es el de Rick, ni siquiera recuerda el nombre de su escuadrón, sabe que él se lo ha dicho infinidad de veces, pero jamás tuvo la delicadeza de aprendérselo.

- Por favor Lisa, cuida a Rick durante la batalla.

Es justo ahí donde todo parece caer en su lugar, son unas simples palabras que jamás hubiera pensado que salieran de sus labios, pero lo habían hecho… Lynn Minmei había levantado una pequeña suplica a su rival de amores solamente para darse cuenta del que por que las cosas no habían resultado como ella las había planeado.

Entra al refugio donde sus tíos la están esperando, se sienta junto a ellos y su tía amorosamente comienza a acariciar su cabello, tratando de quitarle la mayor cantidad de cenizas. Ella simplemente comienza a cantar en voz baja una canción que siempre había considerado como "la madre de todas las canciones para perdedores", su voz funciona con voluntad propia pues su mente analiza cada uno de las palabras que salen de su boca.

_When I was young_  
><em>I never needed anyone<em>  
><em>And makin' love was just for fun<em>  
><em>Those days are gone<em>

"Nunca necesite a nadie, hacía el amor solamente por diversión, me acostaba con Kyle por sentir a alguien, por sentirme necesitada… Oh Kyle tu si me amabas pero me dejaste"

_Livin' alone_  
><em>I think of all the friends I've known<em>  
><em>But when I dial the telephone<em>  
><em>Nobody's home<em>

"Lo estoy perdiendo todo por mi inmadurez, creo que ya es tiempo en que crezca y deje de culpar a los demás de mis propios errores, Rick y Kyle solamente se cansaron de que como los trataba, Kyle decidió buscar su propio camino y Rick conoció a alguien con quien tiene muchas más cosas en común"

_All by myself_  
><em>Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore<em>

"Mi peor miedo siempre fue estar sola y ahora yo soy la única causante de que lo este"

_Hard to be sure_  
><em>Sometimes I feel so insecure<em>  
><em>And love so distant and obscure<em>  
><em>Remains the cure<em>

"Jamás me sentí tan insegura como ahora, todo se comenzó a ir al demonio cuando Kyle me dijo que me amaba y yo me reí en su cara, como pude ser tan estúpida, no pensé que le doliera pues estaba tomado, no supe que tan enserio hablaba hasta la noche que se fue"

La batalla suena como si el mundo hubiera llegado a su fin, y ahora ella no estaba protegida en el SDF-1 con miles de militares a su lado dispuestos a dar su vida por ella, no estaba aportando nada, ahora la batalla no dependía de su voz y sus melosas canciones, dependía de los militares.

"Siempre ha dependido de ellos, pero era tan vanidosa que creía que sin mi ellos no harían nada."

Una gran explosión hace que todas las personas del refugio se sobresalten y teman lo peor, pero ella solamente se abraza más fuerte a su tía, quien llora por su hijo mientras suplica a sus ancestros que él este bien donde quiera que este.

"Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando él me dijo que siempre me amaría, antes de cada uno tomar nuestras posiciones para la batalla de Dolzar, sin embargo cuando nos besamos en su camarote y vimos como la tierra era golpeada por millones de rayos el dijo su nombre, fingí no escucharlo pero ahí fue donde me di cuenta que aunque Rick pensará que me amaba realmente moría por ella".

Comienza a llorar por el tiempo perdido, por seguir encaprichada con Rick y evitar que él hiciera su vida con alguien más.

"No te necesitaba a mi lado, pero no quería que amarás a alguien más, por eso siempre aparecía en tu vida y te recordaba lo que te gustaba de mi, no fue hasta que ella entro realmente a tu vida que eso ya no funciono la última vez que nos vimos, la noche que él se fue, ambos nos dimos cuenta que habíamos crecido en diferentes direcciones, yo te seguía amando segura que tu siempre estarías ahí, y tus sentimientos ya tenían tiempo de haber cambiado."

"Kyle, Rick… en verdad lo siento, siento haberlos lastimado como lo hice. Siento haberme reído de tus sentimientos y no ayudarte con tu problema con el alcohol, darme por vencida contigo tan pronto, tu jamás lo hubieras hecho Kyle. Y Rick por mi no disfrutaste plenamente tu relación con ella y estuviste a punto de perderla."

"Al menos ustedes tienen tiempo de ser felices juntos, al menos Kyle reacciono y esta ahí afuera buscando su destino, al menos aprendí mi lección… es hora de crecer, dejar de ser el pequeño canario y convertirme en una mujer, es hora de ser quien puedo ser"

- El SDF-1 esta despegando es verdad

- Nuestras oraciones fueron escuchadas – "Rick, Lisa… una vez más peleando por todos nosotros, ancestros cuídenlos denles la oportunidad de ser felices juntos y si no es mucho pedir cuiden a Kyle donde quiera que este"

Y mientras observa como la fortaleza que los mantuvo protegidos se eleva por los cielos para luchar su última batalla, piensa que aunque por ahora este totalmente sola, luchará con todas sus fuerzas hacerse merecedora de un amor tan grande como el que Rick alguna vez sintió por ella pero que ahora le pertenece a Lisa.


	18. Chapter 18 One Day More

**Capitulo 18 – One Day More (Les Miserables)**

_La idea de este fic surgió cuando vi en youtube un increíble montaje de Robotech con One Day More de los Miserables, es uno de los mejores que he visto, las voces y las imágenes están super coordinadas… así que les recomiendo verlo. _

Dos figuras corren por las calles de Ciudad Macross rumbo a la base militar ubicada bajo la sombra protectora del SDF-1, no es una rutina nueva para ellos pues en los últimos años su vida ha sido una batalla constante, han recorrido juntos en varias ocasiones esas calles en circunstancias parecidas… siempre listos para la batalla.

Desde la primera ocasión cuando ella era una novata y el un civil envuelto en fuego cruzado, las cosas han cambiado. Ella ha sido recientemente nombrada capitán y asignada a su propio mando, él es un héroe condecorado en múltiples ocasiones con varios pilotos bajo sus órdenes. Ya no son más la chica del peinado raro ocultando su temor de entrar en batalla tras un humor de los demonios, él yo no es el inmaduro y arrogante joven del traje de vuelo amarillo. El camino recorrido desde la primera vez que se enfrascaron en una batalla verbal, mientras la humanidad iniciaba la madre de todas las guerras, ha sido largo y nada fácil. Sus peleas se han vuelto legendarias, conocidas por militares y civiles, ya fuera frente a frente o por medio de intercomunicador, era algo común el escucharlos gritarse mutuamente cosas como comadreja y piloto cabeza dura, amargada o indisciplinado. Aún después de convertirse en los mejores amigos, continuaban peleando.

Si en verdad las cosas han cambiado bastante… desde el desagrado mutuo inicial, pasando por la comprensión, la amistad a prueba de balas hasta convertirse en confidentes para luego ser amantes, el enamoramiento de ella oculto por temor de que él no la correspondiera, el de él oculto por no considerarse a su altura, habían perdido el tiempo por miedos tontos pero ahora iban tomados de la mano a enfrentar una vez al enemigo, por primera vez en su vida entrarían a batalla por razones personales… no por deber, o por el bien de la humanidad, lo hacen para proteger su futuro juntos. Rick y Lisa lucharían por lo que Claudia y Roy no tuvieron, tiempo para hacer realidad los miles de planes que habían hecho para su futuro, planes que no han compartido pero que ambos tienen desde la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

A Rick poco le importa el haber dejado a Minmei atrás – "estará bien, no es tan frágil como todos piensan, es una chica ruda" – ahora para él lo realmente importante es cuidar de la mujer que va a su lado, a quien le ha confiado su vida una y otra vez, pero a quien ahora además le ha confiado su corazón para el resto de su vida – "que espero dure mucho más que esta batalla" – también desea que sus amigos estén bien, informarles que todo este tiempo han tenido la razón, él y Lisa son el uno para el otro – "Max, tienes que ser mi padrino en la boda y tu Mir una dama de Lisa, la de honor será Claudia… vamos Hunter ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en todo eso, ahora es momento de volver a salvar a la ciudad y deshacernos de Khryron de una vez por todas".

Lisa trata de enfocarse en lo que esta sucediendo, en crear alguna estrategia para derrotar al enemigo, todo ello mientras suplica que sus seres queridos estén bien – "Roy todavía no es tiempo, ella debe saber que estamos juntos, que gracias a sus consejos haremos todo aquello que ustedes no pudieron" – suplica mientras aprieta la mano de Rick, el solamente voltea a verla y ella sonríe levemente – "nuestros hijos van a necesitar a la tía Claudia para que te conozcan a través de sus hermosos recuerdos juntos, la necesito un poco más en mi vida, tu la tendrás por la eternidad" – sabe que no es momento en planear un futuro junto con Rick que debe concentrarse en lo que están a punto de enfrentar pero la sensación de la mano de él apretando fuertemente la suya es una distracción demasiado grande.

Al fin llegan a la base y es momento de separarse, Rick debe ir rumbo a los hangares y Lisa al puente.

- Buena suerte Teniente – Lisa no quiere perder ni un minuto más, ya tendrán tiempo de sobra para amarse

- Igualmente Comandante – responde Rick mientras la toma de las manos y la ve fijamente a los ojos – te amo

- Yo también te amo

Súbitamente es ella quien lo abraza fuertemente por el cuello, para de inmediato sentir las fuertes manos de él tomándola por la cintura.

- Por favor cuídate mucho

- Lo haré amor, no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente

- Eso espero

Se besan con tal pasión que varios pilotos que corren rumbo a los hangares se detienen unos minutos para comprobar que efectivamente las personas que están compartiendo aliento son Rick y Lisa, un escenario bastante diferente al acostumbrado cuando se han detenido por diferentes razones… para verificar que no se avienten algo a la cabeza.

- Te dije que estaban juntos

- Esta bien… te pago al regresar de la batalla

- Mejor ahora, no vaya a ser que la de malas

La pareja ni siquiera se inmuta continúan besándose, hasta que es ella quien se separa para ir al puente, el toma su mano lo más que puede hasta que sabe que tiene que dejarla ir para que ambos puedan cumplir con su deber.

Jamás en su vida se había alistado tan rápido, cuando se da cuenta ya esta en el aire alcanzando a su escuadrón, es Max quien le da la bienvenida.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a la acción jefe

- Siento la tardanza equipo, pero tuve que ser un caballero en brillante armadura

- Que esa mujer no sabe cuidarse sola, no se como pudiste enamorarte de alguien tan inutal

- Se dice inútil amor

- Lo que sea Max, Rick me entendió no es así…

- Creo que no es el momento de discutir esto, pero no fue el sospechoso común a quien tuve que rescatar

- Has cambiado de princesa Rick – pregunta Max intrigado

- No, es la misma de que la he estado enamorado durante los últimos meses, desde la base de Alaska

- Gracias a Dios pensé que jamás te darías cuenta

- Tendré que abrazar a Lisa después de la batalla

- Escuadrón Skull un grupo de Pods se dirigen a su posición – son interrumpidos por la voz de Lisa

- Gracias Comandante… señores showtime

Ninguno de los dos lo dice pero sus miradas gritan "cuídate por favor".

La batalla transcurre, y el puente de la base militar es severamente golpeado, Lisa permanece en su lugar pensativa mientras a su alrededor reina el caos de los grupos de rescate sacando a los heridos – "no puedo terminar así, no ahora que se que me ama… si voy a morir no será aquí, será peleando hasta con mi ultimo aliento mi derecho a ser feliz" – el trío solamente la observa esperando las ordenes de su Comandante, de su amiga.

El SDF1 – grita mientras decide recurrir al último recurso que les queda… corre por los pasillos de la base rumbo a la fortaleza mientras intenta elevar una plegaría – "Rick estoy bien, por favor no hagas nada estúpido"

Al mismo tiempo un solitario caza varitech se ha convertido en un ejercito de un solo hombre, ataca como si no hubiera mañana – "tal vez me maten pero al menos me llevare a cuantos pueda conmigo, como pude perder tanto tiempo" – solamente en otras dos ocasiones ha llorado como lo hace ahora, al morir su madre y después de que Lisa le avisará que Roy había fallecido – "ahora ella se fue… maldito Khyron, prometo devolverte el favor, te haré sufrir lo mismo que yo estoy sufriendo así sea lo último que haga"

Mientras en el puente del SDF1 dos figuras esperan en la penumbra la llegada del equipo soñado para cualquier capitán, Gloval sabe que a pesar de los defectos que sus pequeñas pudieran tener, sin importar el parloteo sin fin del trío o la frialdad aparente de Lisa, son lo más cercano que jamás tendrá a un hijo – "Miho, si hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de tener hijos seguramente serían como estas chicas, en cada una de ellas veo rasgos tuyos… tu buen humor en Sammy, tu optimismo en Kim, tu timidez en Vanesa, tu sentido común en Claudia, y hay tanto de ti en Lisa que no se por donde comenzar"

- Esta bien señor

- Si Claudia… es gracioso como cuando uno esta tan cerca de la muerte no puede dejar de pensar en su vida.

- Lo entiendo, yo en lo personal pienso que es triste que solamente en momentos como este nos demos cuenta de que hemos hecho con nuestras vidas y el como seremos recordados.

- Exactamente, yo solamente espero ser recordado por ustedes… en los últimos años se han convertido en mucho más que mis subordinadas, se han convertido en mis hijas, tal vez debí habérselos dicho

- Lo sabemos señor y el sentimiento siempre ha sido reciproco, todas nosotras lo consideramos como la figura paterna que en algún momento de esta guerra perdimos.

- Si yo llegará a faltarles

- No diga eso

- Claudia… escucha si yo llegará a faltarles tu tendrás que llenar mi lugar, tu tendrás que guiarlas, en lo profesional no temo por ellas, se que seguirán brillando como hasta ahora, pero en lo personal

- Habla por Lisa

- Es por quien más temo, no deseo que siga mi ejemplo o el de su padre y que termine sola como nosotros, ella merece mucho más, es una gran chica

- La mejor

- Si la mejor… es una pena lo de Hunter

- Algunas veces no se escoge a quien se ama

- Lo se, pero sería un idiota si no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que él la ama

- Pienso lo mismo…

- Sabe Claudia, si fuera 20 años más joven probablemente terminaría con usted, solamente en mi esposa había visto un alma tan hermosa y desinteresada, tan preocupada por el resto de la humanidad

- Probablemente si Roy no hubiera existido en la mía, los 20 años que usted comenta no me importarían capitán.

- Espero que ya no tarden estas chicas, no tenemos mucho tiempo – responde Gloval apenado era la primera vez que hablaba de un tema tan personal con alguien, era la primera vez en muchos años que tenía una conversación des-militarizada con otro ser humano.

- Seguramente ya están por llegar…

- Al menos le daremos a este viejo amigo – dice mientras se sienta en su sillón de mando y saca su pipa – una despedida digna, una última batalla para libros de historia

- No podría ser de otra manera

_One day more!_  
><em>Another day, another destiny.<em>  
><em>This never-ending road to Calvary;<em>  
><em>These men who seem to know my crime<em>  
><em>Will surely come a second time.<em>  
><em>One day more!<em>

- Si no podría ser de otra manera – repite en voz alta mientras piensa "Un día más viejo amigo, una batalla más… ese es nuestro destino, un camino sin fin al calvario. Khyron, será la última vez que nos enfrentemos, pero tan seguro como que mañana habrá otro día es que habrán más enemigos que enfrentar".

La puerta del puente se abre y abruptamente entran como en los viejos tiempos Lisa y el trío, listas para recibir una vez más órdenes de quien han aprendido a respetar y a querer como un padre. Se verifican los instrumentos y comienzan los preparativos para despegar…

- Inicio el conteo, cuatro segundos para despegue, tres, dos… - la voz de Claudia suena más segura que nunca

- El me ama – Lisa lo dice tan bajo que solamente Claudia puede escucharla

- Uno – voltea y le sonríe a su mejor amiga y mientras el Capitán Gloval ordena el despegue le responde – ya lo sabía

Rick continua enfrascado en su batalla personal contra toda la flota de Khyron, tanto que no se da cuenta que el SDF1 ha despegado.

_I did not live until today._  
><em>How can I live when we are parted?<em>

"Hasta ahora que ya no estas, me doy cuenta que no comencé a realmente vivir hasta que te bese por primera vez en Alaska… como podré seguir si no estas conmigo"

_One day more_

- Lisa avise a todos los cazas que estamos preparándonos para disparar el arma principal – "un día más, una batalla más"

- Si señor… a todos los cazas varitech

- Lisa eres tu - "estas a salvo"

- Si Rick, estamos en el SDF1 listos para disparar el arma principal, así que sal de ahí junto con tu escuadrón

_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_  
><em>And yet with you, my world has started!<em>

- No me lo dices los veces, escucharon skulls retirada… por cierto Almirante, te amo

Todo el puente, exceptuando Claudia, así como los pilotos de cazas que alcanzan a oír tan inesperada declaración de amor están sorprendidos, después de escuchar que el SDF1 estaba listo para disparar, esa era una excelente noticia.

- Yo también te amo piloto

- Arma principal a 100 % de su capacidad

- Disparen

Una solitaria Minmei ve todo desde tierra… sabe quien esta dirigiendo los esfuerzos en el SDF1 y que en uno de los cazas que se alejan a toda velocidad para salir del rango del disparo es piloteado por Rick.

_One more day all on my own_  
><em>One more day with him not caring.<em>  
><em>What a life I might have known.<em>  
><em>But he never saw me there!<em>

"Una vez más estas sola Minmei, una vez más sin que a él le importe que clase de vida pudimos haber tenido juntos, si yo no te hubiera alejado tanto"

En el puente no hay celebración después de que su único disparo impactará el crucero de Khyron, la nave se desploma en caída libre hasta regresar a su punto de partida en el lago. Lisa se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a su consola de mando intentando prepararse para el impacto que representa caer sin control dentro de toneladas de acero – "voy a sobrevivir a esto, lo voy a hacer por que tengo que estar contigo"

_Will we ever meet again?_  
><em>I was born to be with you.<em>  
><em>And I swear I will be true!<em>

Rick solamente puede enfilarse rumbo al lago para estar ahí e intentar ayudar a la valiente tripulación del capitán Gloval. "Vamos pequeña" – piensa mientras intenta captar una señal sin éxito – "estática, Hunter si no tienen energía para un aterrizaje decente mucho menos para el radio"

- Están bien jefe, tal vez algo mallugada pero te aseguro que estará bien

- Gracias Max… podrías tomar el liderazgo del escuadrón mientras yo

- Eso estaba por sugerirte

- Max…

- Que pasa Rick

- Gracias por estar conmigo en estos años, tanto en batalla como en mi vida personal

- Rick estamos en radio abierta, que pensarán de nosotros

- No bromees, todos ustedes escuadrón skull han sido mi familia.

- Lo sabemos Rick – ahora era Miriya quien contestaba

Rick se separa de su escuadrón y al hacerlo Max no puede dejar de pensar en los últimos años.

_One more day before the storm!_  
><em>At the barricades of freedom<em>  
><em>When our ranks begin to form<em>  
><em>Will you take your place with me?<em>

"Siempre un día más antes de la siguiente tormenta, cuidando las barricadas de la libertad, junto con nuestros hermanos en armas… siempre contarás con nosotros Rick, te has ganado nuestra confianza ciega por ser mucho más que un líder, siempre has sido un gran amigo, ve por ella y hazla feliz, ambos se lo merecen"

_Do I follow where she goes?_  
><em>Shall I join my brothers there?<em>  
><em>Do I stay; and do I dare?<em>

"Voy por ti Lisa, no importa donde estés siempre iré por ti… Gracias Max, Miriya, Oka, todos ustedes me facilitan la vida cuando más lo necesito."

_The time is now, the day is here_  
><em>One day more!<em>

El crucero sin energía de Khyron comienza a caer, los únicos sobrevivientes del último ataque del SDF1 son el capitán de la nave y su inseparable e irónicamente amada Azonia, su último aliento lo utiliza para enfilar la nave a una colisión directa con el SDF1, mientras que toma amorosamente la mano de la Meltrai a su lado, la única mujer que lo hace envidiar un poco la libertad de amar de los humanos…

"Un día más para la revolución terrícolas, para nuestra raza no son más que estudiantes del arte de la guerra, estudiantes que serán muy pronto bañados en su propia sangre, ese será mi último regalo para ti Azonia, el honor de morir juntos"

_One more day to revolution,_  
><em>We will nip it in the bud!<em>  
><em>I will join these little schoolboys,<em>  
><em>They will wet themselves with blood!<em>

El deseo de venganza de Azonia es tan grande como la sensación en su vientre que despierta el contacto de la mano de Khyron con la suya – "así que esto es a lo que ellos llaman amor" – el dolor que sentía por las heridas desaparece, mientras la nave se acerca al SDF1 ella no puede apartar la mirada del masculino rostro de él – "no hay honor más grande para nuestra raza que morir en batalla, para mi morir a tu lado es la más grande demostración de amor que te puedo hacer"

Lo último que ambos ven son sus rostros ensangrentados, preguntándose si el haberse negado a la "infección" microneana no había sido un error.

- Es una orden Sammy…

- No capitán, hay espacio para usted…

- ¡Sammy, Kim! – el grito de Claudia sobresalta a todas las mujeres dentro de la cápsula de escape – tenemos que obedecer la orden directa de nuestro oficial superior

Al decir esto las obliga a entrar con ayuda de Lisa y Vanesa a la cápsula que es cerrada por fuera manualmente por el Capitán Gloval, lo último que alcanzan a ver sus pequeñas es el rostro acongojado de Henry Gloval, el hombre que habían aprendido a querer como un padre, mientras les hace un saludo militar.

_One day more!_  
><em>One day to a new beginning<em>  
><em>Raise the flag of freedom high!<em>

"Les regalo un día más, Claudia cumple con tu promesa y cuida a mis hijas, ve que aprovechen el nuevo comienzo que les regalo, levanten juntas la bandera de la libertad nuevamente" – piensa mientras ve el rostro bañado en lagrimas de las cinco mujeres, las únicas que responden su saludo son Claudia y Lisa… su sensatez y sentimientos.

El último pensamiento que cruza por su mente al momento de recibir el impacto del crucero de Khyron va dirigido a las tres mujeres más importantes su vida - "Cariño son como las heroínas de tu libro favorito, Claudia toda sensatez, Lisa toda sentimientos aunque intente a toda costa ocultarlos".

En la cápsula de escape cinco mujeres comparten sus lágrimas, Claudia abraza maternalmente a Sammy, quien luce más pequeña que nunca, Kim parece ausente solamente llora en silencio acurrucada en un rincón, Vanesa se ha quitado los lentes para dejar caer sus lágrimas libremente y Lisa solloza suavemente. Todas han perdido a uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida… aquel que fue su líder, su mentor, quien con su forma tan parca de demostrar sus sentimientos se había ganado los corazones de 5 mujeres que no podían ser más diferentes entre si.

- El mecanismo automático se daño con el impacto, por eso tuvo que hacerlo manualmente

- No debió de haber sido así Claudia

- No, pero la vida no siempre es justa pequeña – Lisa no puede más que admirar la capacidad maternal de Claudia pues ella no había entendido nada de lo que Sammy había dicho entre sollozos – el sabía que no sobreviviría esta batalla – las cuatro la voltean a ver tratando de comprender – no se como pero él lo sabía, estaba preparado para sacrificar su vida por sus pequeñas, creo que siempre lo estuvo

- Sus pequeñas… al morir mi padre en la lluvia de Dolzar, adopte al Capitán como su sustituto

- Creo que todas lo hicimos Kim – Vanesa era la más calmada del trío – siempre nos trato como algo más que sus subordinadas.

- Me hubiera gustado que me entregará en el altar, siempre fantasee con entrar a la iglesia con mi vestido blanco caminando tomada de su brazo

- Mientras te entregaba a Rick, yo todavía lo fantaseo a pesar de que Roy ya no esta conmigo, cuando llegue el momento el estará con nosotras.

La cápsula al fin sale a la superficie donde ya hay un grupo de rescate esperándolas, mientras maniobran para acercarlas a la orilla del lago, Lisa observa la pila de metal retorcido que funciona como lápida de la tumba de su segundo padre

_Every man will be a king_  
><em>Every man will be a king<em>  
><em>There's a new world for the winning<em>  
><em>There's a new world to be won<em>  
><em>Do you hear the people sing?<em>  
><em>My place is here, I fight with you!<em>

"Gracias por ganar un mundo nuevo para nosotras, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, no dejaremos que tu memoria muera pues vivirás a través de tus cinco pequeñas… nuestro lugar será continuar luchando contigo en nuestras mentes y almas, gracias papa por un día más".

_One day more!_

Rick se siente destrozado, sobrevuela el lugar donde ahora yace una enorme pila de chatarra, no se logra distinguir donde acaba el SDF1 y donde comienza el crucero de Khyron… No había podido hacer absolutamente nada mientras la enorme nave zentraedi se incrustaba en el centro de la fortaleza, solamente se había aferrado a los controles de su VT, observando impotente. Había gritado, al menos eso pensaba, abrió la boca pero no escucho ningún sonido salir, el nudo en su garganta era tal que le costaba respirar.

_I did not live until today._  
><em>One more day all on my own!<em>  
><em>How can I live when we are parted?<em>

Se enfila a la orilla del lago como autómata, buscando el lugar donde la beso por primera vez, aún cuando había cambiado tanto desde ese día él podía llegar con los ojos cerrados, solía admirar el paisaje del lago y el SDF1 y recordar ese beso cuando por alguna razón no había podido verla, también fue en ese lugar donde ella lo encaro para mostrarle su alma herida mientras fingía que no estaba dolida por que él hubiera pasado la noche con Minmei – "Te hice mucho tanto daño, lo siento amor y ahora tu…"

Al acercarse ve algo en el lago flotando, no es un trozo de ninguna de las naves, sino una pequeña cápsula de escape, demasiado parecida a una bolita para hámster simplemente flotando – "Son ellos, lo sabía… sabía que lo lograrían, teniendo a Gloval a su lado claro que lo harían" – varias unidades de rescate han llegado al lugar y comienzan las maniobras para acercar la cápsula a la orilla.

_I will join these people's heros_  
><em>I will follow where they go<em>  
><em>I will learn their little Secrets,<em>  
><em>I will know the things they know.<em>  
><em>One day more!<em>

Decide modificar su curso y sobrevolar la ciudad – "Roy gracias hermano, no se que haría sin ella" – el cielo pareciera estar lamentando lo sucedido, densas nubes oscuras se mezclan con el humo negro de los incendios en la ciudad – "la volveremos a reconstruir, siempre lo hemos hecho"

Hay otros cazas, vuelan bajo para intentar hacer una primera evaluación de los daños causados por Khyron, a la lejanía alcanza ver los inconfundibles VT's rojo y azul de Max y Miriya siempre volando lado a lado – "cuantos héroes se han perdido en esta guerra, Roy, Ben, el padre de Lisa, tantos otros más, cuantos quedan con vida todavía dispuestos a luchar por sus semejantes, ellos han sido la mejor escuela que jamás pude tener… Max y Miriya, Claudia, el Capitán Gloval, mi hermosa Lisa"

Después de ser rescatada junto con las chicas del puente Lisa permanece de pie en ese lugar que ella reclama como suyo, sin poderlo explicar ella sabe que es exactamente ahí donde celebraron con un beso el haber sobrevivido a la peor batalla de la historia… un beso que había comenzado todo entre ellos. Levanta la vista y ve a varios cazas surcando el cielo, el escuadrón Skull liderado por los Stearling, varios miembros del Bermellón y otros más del Alfa y Omega.

_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_  
><em>What a life I might have known!<em>  
><em>And yet with you my world has started<em>  
><em>One more day to revolution<em>  
><em>We will nip it in the bud<em>  
><em>We'll be ready for these Schoolboys<em>

"Vaya sinfonía más extraña, como se combinan cada una de las voces de los sobrevivientes, toda una opera resulta de nuestro espíritu de supervivencia… civiles saliendo de los refugios a ofrecer su ayuda en los rescates, mientras los pilotos que sobrevivieron a la batalla ya están evaluando los daños, en algún lugar probablemente Minmei todavía se lamente el haber perdido a Rick, Claudia consuela a las chicas por la muerte de nuestro padre, y lo único que puedo es lamentar que nuevamente Rick tenga que rescatarme después de ver morir a un padre… esperar que venga a rescatarme por última vez"

_Tomorrow we'll be far away,_  
><em>Tomorrow is the judgement day<em>

Escucha un ruido detrás de ella, lo que la saca de sus pensamientos, voltea y un viejo conocido esta aterrizando, abre la cabina y baja de un solo salto, ella simplemente permanece de pie observándolo – "sabia que vendrías, se que siempre puedo contar contigo" y comienza a correr a su encuentro, el literalmente la carga mientras ella lo abraza por el cuello – "al fin tengo mi cuento de hadas Dana, el aterrizo y la tomo entre sus brazos".

- Juro que ahora si entendí el cuento

- Ya era hora

Se besan con pasión mientras continúan abrazados, nuevamente están a la sombra del SDF1 celebrando el haber sobrevivido a una batalla más, el esta con su uniforme de vuelo y ella con el suyo hecho un desastre, es la segunda vez que el rojizo cabello de ella luce casi tan rebelde como el azabache de él.

Ahí están dos sobrevivientes que enfrentaron una vez más al enemigo abrazados fuertemente mientras intentan besarse el alma. Su escenario poco importa, tampoco la música de fondo formada por sirenas y los jets de los VT volando sobre ellos, para Rick y Lisa no existe nada más que ellos.

Esta vez no tendrán miedo, no fingirán que ese beso es solamente la manera de demostrar que están vivos, ahora es una promesa sin palabras de que cada día que tengan será para continuar juntos cantando a dueto la opera que les queda por escribir.

_Tomorrow we'll discover_  
><em>What our God in Heaven has in store!<em>  
><em>One more dawn<em>  
><em>One more day<em>  
><em>One day more!<em>

Mañana descubrirán lo que sea que Dios les reserve, mañana tendrán un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día para vivirlo junto con los demás sobrevivientes.


	19. Chapter 19 Final

**CAPITULO ****Final ****– For Once in my Life (Michael Buble) / Ain't no Mountain High Enough (The Supremes)**

**LISA**

El sol entra por la ventana de una pequeña casa del vecindario militar, en la cama se encuentra un hombre acostado boca abajo roncando, mientras la mujer que yace a su lado se incorpora hasta quedar sentada recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, cubre su desnudez abrazando una almohada y suspira. Como en otras ocasiones su cabeza comienza un ritual por demás conocido.

"Bien Lisa… amaneces nuevamente a su lado, no entiendo por que no podemos quitarnos las manos de encima, donde queda nuestra fuerza de voluntad" – voltea a verlo, admirando su ancha espalda, su varonil perfil enmarcado por su rebelde cabello negro – "ahí tienes tu respuesta, solamente con verlo todo sale por la ventana"

Suspira nuevamente y levanta la vista para evitar continuar viéndolo y caer en la tentación de despertarlo para perderse una vez más en sus hermosos ojos azules, clava su mirada en la pared frente a ella y no puede dejar de pensar en como las cosas han cambiado en los últimos meses.

El gigantesco póster que le hacía tortura china todas las mañanas ha desaparecido, ella no tuvo que abrir la boca, cuando regreso por primera vez a esa habitación después del "incidente" simplemente ya no estaba ahí. Ahora aquella pared que solía ser el principal altar al culto de Minmei luce una hermosa fotografía de un enorme campo de trigo.

Ella se la había regalado al cumplir un mes de ser una pareja oficial, antes de mudarse juntos a la semana siguiente. Le costo tiempo y dinero conseguirlo pero había valido la pena, por alguna extraña razón así imaginaba el lugar donde Rick había pasado su niñez – "en algún lugar así su padre y Roy le enseñaron a volar" – no se había equivocado… Rick amaba esa fotografía, la llevaba consigo como si fuera un cepillo de dientes, al grado que al regresar a su casa para poder cumplir con las formalidades impuestas por su cuñada Claudia lo había devuelto a su lugar.

"Tengo que irme antes de que despierte… yo fui la que lo convencí de que lo que Claudia nos pedía no era gran cosa. Solamente una semana amor, podemos aguantarnos una semana, si como no, como siempre basta un beso y soy toda suya. Pero que le voy a hacer, estar con él es adictivo" – se levanta tratando de no hacer ruido aunque sabe que cuando él duerme, y sobre todo cuando ronca como lo esta haciendo, no hay poder humano que lo despierte – "adoro ya no tener que buscar pretextos para justificar el que estemos juntos… ya no es por que estamos solos o por que tenga media botella de vino tinto encima, sino por que ambos no podemos estar sin el otro"

Sobre el buró junto a ella esta la parte de arriba de un pijama de franela, decide ponérsela pues la mañana esta algo fría a pesar de ser verano. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos así habían dividido los pijamas, él jamás utilizaba la parte de arriba y ella siempre había dormido en camiseta y ropa interior, así que decidieron compartir. La habitación es tan pequeña que no tarda en llegar a la cómoda junto a la puerta del baño, abre un cajón y saca lo necesario para salir como nueva de ahí o al menos algo muy cercano.

"Me alegra tener una muda en su casa, ya no tengo que estar buscando mi ropa interior debajo de los muebles, o peor aún utilizar la suya… aunque han resultado ser una pijama bastante cómoda y un excelente souvenir" – sonríe al recodar su mantita

En silencio entra al baño, decide no tomar una ducha – "el sonido del regadera es lo único que lo puede hacer despertar" – lava su rostro y sus dientes, se viste lo más rápido que puede y arregla su cabello en una cola de caballo, en el último momento decide dejarle un pequeño regalo en el baño. Al entrar nuevamente a la habitación el continua dormido, se detiene unos segundos en la puerta para observarlo con una mirada cargada de amor – "te amo Hunter aunque duermas como lirón y ronques como oso".

En la sala se calza sus tenis y se pone su chaqueta, al salir se da cuenta que el sol brilla a pesar de ser tan temprano – "El crimen perfecto… nadie me vio salir"

- Capitán Hayes – la ayuda del Gral. Mainstroff esta frente a ella, con su traje para correr

- Hola Diana – "que esta mujer me esta cazando o que"

- Tan temprano visitando la Comandante Hunter

- Así es, de hecho pase toda la noche con él

- Yo…

No desea continuar la plática, ya no tiene que esconderse o inventar pretextos tontos sobre reportes urgentes, de hecho cuando Rick había regresado a casa Diana había destilado su veneno, la había escuchado comentarlo con el trío – "les digo que el ya regreso a su casa, supongo que no se aguantaron" – la respuestas de las conejitas fue muy sencilla – "la boda continua, ha pero no sabías que se casaban, bueno es una boda de altos mandos, así que suponemos que no cualquiera esta invitado" – en lo absoluto era partidaria de ese tipo de actitudes pero al menos había dejado a Marcusson con un palmo de narices.

Lisa retoma su camino rumbo a casa dejando a la joven sin palabras, saca su inseparable y buen amigo que ha musicalizado los últimos meses de su vida, se pone los audífonos y recuerda aquella ocasión cuando deseo enviarla a buscar a Khyron con una lima de uñas y ríe – "ahora si Diana, informa a toda la base que salí de madrugada de su casa después de pasar toda la noche haciendo dios sabe que, ya no me importa lo que la gente piense, espero que se mueran de envidia de lo felices que somos, si por mi fuera lo grita… por que no"

- AMO A RICK HUNTER Y PASE LA NOCHE CON ÉL – grita tan fuerte como puede en la intersección donde se conectan la calle de Rick, la suya y la Avenida que viene desde la Base, aquella donde la sorprendió el último ataque de Khyron.

Siente una mirada, así que voltea y es el teniente Oka observándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él había coincidido con Lisa y Rick en esa intersección en varias ocasiones mientras esperaban el cambio de luz del semáforo, y siempre era la misma escena con diferente protagonista, gritarle a la radio mientras la apagaban con cara de pocos amigos, pero en esta ocasión Lisa Hayes gritaba a los cuatro vientos con sus brazos abiertos y levantados al cielo la felicidad que la embargaba.

- Buenos días capitán, hermosa mañana

- Si Hazao y promete un día aún más hermoso

- Mis felicitaciones para usted y el Comandante Hunter

- Gracias

Ambos continúan su camino - "pobre hombre, debe pensar que estoy loca, al menos ahora no grite una maldición como solía hacerlo cuando me desquitaba con la radio… en verdad debí haber parecido una maniaca gritándole a la pobre radio solamente por que programaban una canción de Minmei"

Ese camino tiene tantos recuerdos y significado como aquel lugar donde había sido rescatada dos veces por Rick cerca del ahora restaurado SDF1, de hecho cada rincón de Ciudad Macros ha sido un escenario para su relación, lugares donde habían estado juntos, donde ella había intentando ahogar sus penas, donde se habían besado o habían discutido.

"Si estas calles pudieran hablar… cuantas veces las he recorrido sola o acompañada, simplemente caminando o huyendo. En cada ocasión que me quedaba a dormir con él, en este trayecto me preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo, y ahora no puedo más que preguntarme por que tardamos tanto, tal vez si no hubiéramos sido tan cobardes, Gloval" – suspira alejando los pensamientos tristes de su mente – "ojala estuvieras ahora conmigo, desearía que tantas personas que se han ido estuvieran aquí con nosotros".

Llega a su casa, se quita la chaqueta que cuelga en el perchero, sobre la pequeña mesita nota que tiene un mensaje en su contestadora, aprieta play a pesar de saber de quien es…

- Soy yo, son las 7 am y tu no estas en casa, eres una tramposa… ya veo por que no querías que pasara contigo la noche, sabes que es mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda. Llámame en cuanto llegues

- Para devolver la llamada marque 0 ahora – "ok preparémonos para el regaño de mi hermanita mayor

- ¿Donde estabas?

- Salí a hacer algo de ejercicio

- Si ya se que clase de ejercicio estuviste haciendo

- Entonces para que preguntas

- Lisa, se supone

- Si ya lo se, que él no tiene que verme el día de hoy hasta la boda

- Así es, vamos en unas horas más serás la Sra. Hunter

- Ahaha, la Sra. Hayes-Hunter

- Disculpa, la Sra. Hayes-Hunter… a lo que me refiero es que tendrás el resto de tu vida para estar con él, se que la tradición se te hace tonta pero

- No Claudia en lo absoluto pienso que sea tonta, además se lo que significa para ti y si es importante para ti, lo es para mi.

- Gracias, aunque se que me estas dando por mi lado no me importa, por cierto a que hora quieres que llegue para ayudarte

- Van a dar las ocho, que te parece si nos vemos en dos horas – contesta mientras ve su reloj

- Crees que con eso será suficiente… Lisa te casas a medio día, no nos va a dar tiempo

- Solamente tengo que vestirme y arreglarme, no estamos hablando de cirugía a corazón abierto

- Me diste el poder o no…

- Si te di todo el poder para organizar mi boda – responde en tono burlón

- En una hora estamos contigo

- ¿Estamos?

- Si, las chicas van conmigo

- El trío

- También Miriya y Dana, nos arreglaremos todas en tu casa

- Sabes que eres Bridezilla

- Querida, tu tendrás la boda que yo siempre soñé, acaso crees que este día es solamente para ustedes.

- No, también es para nuestros hermanos mayores

- Bueno tienes una hora, yo llevo el desayuno

- Esta bien mama

- Aprovecha y toma un baño de burbujas, pasara tiempo antes de que puedas volver a tomar uno.

- Sabes que te adoro

- Eso es obvio boba, conocerme es adorarme, hasta más tarde

"No se que haría sin ella" – piensa Lisa mientras camina a su habitación, su casa es un desastre – "debí haber pedido que enviarán los regalos a casa de Rick" – sobre la mesa del comedor y en los sillones de la sala hay cajas de regalos una encima de la otra – "aunque pensándolo bien, viviremos aquí hasta el despegue del SDF-3".

Al entrar a su habitación lo primero que ve colgado de un pequeño perchero en la puerta del closet es su vestido, no era algo que alguien hubiera considerado para la Reina de Hielo Hayes, pero cuando Claudia se lo mostró se enamoro de él.

FLASHBACK

Estaba sentada en su sala, en el mismo lugar donde había tomado vino mientras escuchaba la historia de amor de Claudia y Roy aquella noche que Rick y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez, si es posible estaba un poco más emocionada que yo con la noticia, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial cuando le conté con lujo de detalles como me lo había propuesto la noche anterior.

- Se ve hermoso en tu dedo

- Si verdad – ambas observábamos el pequeño diamante del anillo en mi dedo – no se de donde lo habrá sacado, Cartier tiene años que dejo de existir, desde la batalla de Dolzar.

- Fue comprado mucho antes de esa batalla

- De que estas hablando

- Roy lo compro poco antes del inicio de la guerra con los Zentraedis

- Es tu anillo

- Jamás lo fue

- El lo compro para ti

- Si pero jamás me lo dio, así que técnicamente no es mío

- No entiendo…

- Su plan era proponérmelo después de la ceremonia del SDF-1, de hecho Rick lo traía consigo el día que lo conociste, Roy aprovecho su visita para ahorrarse gastos de envió… utilizo Hunter Express

- Pero que paso, el tenía el anillo y ustedes ya vivían juntos

- Comenzó la guerra Lisa, eso fue lo que sucedió. El no quería dejar una viuda

- De todas formas lo eres

- Si, pero ya sabes como era él, con sus ideas … pensó que si moría en batalla, al menos no habría un contrato que me atará a él y sería más sencillo rehacer mi vida.

- De todas formas no lo has hecho y no creo que lo vayas a hacer

- Ya no hablemos de ello vale…

- Esta bien, pero en realidad Roy Focker era una persona muy difícil de comprender

- Ni que lo digas viví con él años y jamás llegue a entenderlo del todo. Creo que el único que realmente lo hacía era Rick, son tan parecidos en algunas cosas que en ocasiones ver a ese chico es como si estuviera viendo una versión pequeña de Roy con cabello oscuro.

- El te adora

- Rick?

- Si, suele llamarte su cuñada y no solamente por que yo te considere mi hermana, sino por tu relación con Roy. Siempre menciona lo afortunado que fue su hermano de conocerte, que la vida de él se divide en antes y después de ti, y que jamás lo había visto tan feliz como cuando estaba contigo, a pesar de la guerra.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Roy se preocupaba tanto por él. Su inmadurez lo aterraba, decía que un chico criado por hombres no tenía ni la más remota que como tratar a las mujeres

- A era eso, yo pensaba que el era realmente lento

- Lo es… odiaba verlo como un perrito detrás de Minmei, siempre le decía que se buscará a una mujer no a una niña, en varias ocasiones le llego a decir que tu eras perfecta para él. Olvídate de la muñequita y sal con alguien como Hayes

- El de Celestino?

- Aunque no lo creas, siempre pensó que eras justo lo que Rick necesitaba, alguien dulce pero centrada, una de las pocas mujeres cuyo interior coincidía con su exterior

- Eso solía decir…

- Claro tonta, para Roy eras la tercera mujer cuyo exterior es tan hermoso como su interior

- Tu eras la primera

- Yo era la segunda, la primera era mama Hunter

- Mama Hunter…

- Así la llamaba de cariño

- Claudia es tu anillo, te lo haya dado o no es tuyo, creo que tu deberías tenerlo… para mi una tuerca de VT es más que suficiente

- Crees que Rick no me pidió autorización antes de dártelo

- El hablo contigo

- Claro, a alguien tenía que pedirle tu mano y consejos de cómo pedírtelo

- Así que fue tu idea

- No, yo solamente le dije que lo hiciera como su corazón se lo aconsejará, y una cosa llevo a otra.

- Tu sabías que existía

- Estaba en su bolsillo el día que murió, Rick me confirmó que siempre lo traía consigo… siempre buscando la oportunidad perfecta para proponérmelo, cuando me entregaron su cuerpo también entregaron sus efectos personales y ahí estaba en su cajita de terciopelo, desde entonces lo guarde en un cajón.

- No se que debiste haber sentido al verlo

- Que el me amo tanto como andar por ahí cargando una caja de terciopelo con un anillo que probablemente le costo tres meses de su salario. Cuando Rick me lo pidió pensé que eso haría muy feliz a Roy.

- Gracias amiga, yo…

- El lo compro pensando en hacer muy feliz a una mujer y al final de cuentas lo hizo, hizo muy feliz a mi mejor amiga… que resulta ser la prometida de su hermanito, no podría ser más perfecto. Tengo algo más para ti

- Además de tu anillo

- Nuestro anillo, de Roy, Rick, tuyo y mío, espera un minuto

Se levanto y fue rumbo a su librero, saco de uno de los niveles un álbum de fotografías y se sentó junto a mi

- Que es esto

- Ábrelo

- Dios Santo – estaba lleno de recortes de fotografías de vestidos de novia, tocados, ramos, centros de mesa y todo lo que se necesita para planear una boda – cuando hiciste esto

- Comencé cuando Roy y yo nos mudamos juntos, supuse que no tardaría en proponérmelo, ahí esta la boda de mis sueños… probablemente puedas sacar algunas ideas

- Claudia, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Jamás pensé que sería tanto trabajo planear una boda – y no lo fue, ella se ha hecho cargo de todo.

- Que pensabas tonta que no formaría parte de ello, claro que te ayudare a planearla. Será un reto por que hay muchas cosas que ya no existen, pero ya improvisaremos algo.

- No queremos una boda muy grande, algo sencillo con nuestros amigos solamente – continuaba ojeando el álbum y de repente grite – ¡este es el vestido!

- ¿Cual? – se acerco a checar la fotografía – cómprate un cerebro

- Es tu vestido – pregunte con un poco de miedo

- Si, iba ha hacerle unos pequeños cambios, tal vez incluir unos tirantes o inclusive convertirlo en un halter.

- Para mi es perfecto, no le haría ningún cambio.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y no lo había hecho, el vestido era tal cual el recorte de Claudia. La replica exacta de un hermoso y sencillo vestido estilo griego con un hombro descubierto diseñado por Vera Wang hacía más de dos décadas. La única diferencia era el color, Lisa había decidido que fuera marfil no blanco virginal e incluyo una pequeña cinta color verde olivo en el hombro…

"Gracias amiga por dejarme tener tu boda" – piensa mientras se dirige a la bañera.

**RICK**

El sol entra por la ventana de una pequeña casa del vecindario militar, en la cama se encuentra un hombre acostado boca abajo roncando, estira su brazo para abrazar a quien supone esta a su lado y para su sorpresa es un almohada lo que esta ahí.

- Carajo Mujer, no otra vez… - tiene un flashback de la nefasta práctica que Lisa había adoptado al principio de su relación, en ese entonces solamente tenía 1001 conjeturas del porque la actitud de ella, ahora sabía perfectamente por que ya no estaba ahí – es de mala suerte ver a la novia.

En unas horas más, la mujer de sus sueños y sus pesadillas sería su esposa, la autoritaria Lisa Hayes, la mujer que lo mismo lo sacaba de juicio que lo hacía perder la razón... La Comadreja.

"Quien iba a decirlo, la comadreja y yo" – se sienta en la cama y ve la fotografía que tanto le recuerda a su infancia – "Desearía tanto poder llevarla a ese lugar, caminar por el campo de trigo, tal vez hacer el amor ahí… pero ya no existe. Sería genial pasar nuestra luna de miel en un lugar así o en su amado Londres"

Se levanta, toma la parte de abajo de una pijama de franela perfectamente bien doblada en el buró junto a su lado de la cama – "desde mamá nadie me había consentido tanto" – se la pone y camina descalzo rumbo a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café – "tendré que tomar soluble, mi cafetera esta en nuestra casa" – se da cuenta que en la que solía ser su casa solamente queda lo indispensable para sobrevivir una semana, el tiempo que llevaba ahí desde que había accedido a cumplir con formalidades – "si no quisiera tanto a Claudia" – piensa mientras saca la taza del microondas, toma un sorbo y se dirige de nuevo a su habitación.

Su cafetera era como su cuadro, de gran valor sentimental, era una ofrenda de paz de Lisa luego de una pelea monstruosa donde él había tenido la culpa, pero como siempre ella era la prudente de la pareja, ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas simplemente un día la cafetera apareció en su casa con una nota – "El soluble es asqueroso" – de ahí se había vuelto adicto a una buena taza de café, pero ahora tendría que conformarse.

Se sienta en la cama y pone la taza en el buró – "si alguien me hubiera dicho que Lisa y yo terminaríamos juntos me hubiera tirado al suelo de la risa… hermano en verdad tenias tanta razón cuando me decías que ella y yo éramos perfectos a pesar de ser tan diferentes y yo me reí en tu cara. Estarías tan orgulloso de mi ahora y de Claudia, no pudiste encontrar a alguien mejor que ella, así como así me ofreció su anillo… yo moría de pena de pedírselo, pero no hubo necesidad se paro y regreso con él, todavía en su cajita de terciopelo… es tan hermoso que debe ser lucido y quien mejor que Lisa, lucirá hermoso en su mano, él así lo hubiera querido Rick".

"Debiste haber estado tan orgullo de ella ahí sentado en tu nube, y muerto de risa cuando se lo propuse, no se como me convenció Max, pero se lo agradezco tanto… millones de mujeres han sucumbido al encanto de una serenata, millones y una más"

FLASHBACK

Estaba muerto de miedo, ahí parado en el jardín de nuestra casa con el grupo del bar de Claudia, aquella banda de jazz y blues que tanto les gusta a ambas, Max estaba a mi lado como lo ha estado desde que el día que lo conocí.

- Rick se esta haciendo más tarde

- No se supone que estas cosas se hacen en la noche

- Son las 10 pm, ya es de noche… además no podemos seguir las cosas al pie de la letra, si así fuera tendría que ser un mariachi no una banda de jazz

- Un que

- Tardaría en tratar de explicarte, vamos Rick… deseabas hacerlo inolvidable, te has roto la cabeza durante las últimas semanas planeando una manera mágica para proponérselo… Roy trajo consigo ese anillo por años y jamás encontró el momento, no hagas lo mismo

- Que tal si a Lisa no le gusta, si piensa que es demasiado cursi

- Al menos lo recordará con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se lo platica a sus hijos

- Como lo hiciste tu… esto es peor que enfrentarte a todo un batallón de PODS

- Yo ni siquiera lo pensé, las palabras salieron de mi boca y eso fue lo romántico, además Mir no era muy exigente

- No solamente estaba tratando de convertirte en colador, jamás te has arrepentido, digo no has extrañado tu soltería, el poder salir de parranda, el conocer a chicas nuevas, el probar... tu sabes

- El comer en restaurantes diferentes

- Algo por el estilo

- No… no te voy a negar que si hay algunas cosas que extraño de ser soltero, y que ha habido mujeres que me han llamado lo suficiente la atención como para considerarlo pero de inmediato pienso en el hermoso rostro de Miriya, en nuestra hija, pero sobre todo en lo feliz que me ha hecho y cualquier duda o pensamiento desaparece

- Eso mismo siento yo, cuando veo las noticias o escucho a Minmei en la radio… en algunas ocasiones me he llegado a preguntar si tome la decisión correcta, he llegado a recordar sus besos y sus caricias pero de inmediato escucho la voz de Lisa susurrándome te amo y no puedo pensar en nada más que en esa mujer pelirroja y en lo mucho que sufrí cuando pensé que la había perdido

- Ahí esta tu respuesta

- Ahí esta mi respuesta, simple y sencillamente no podría vivir sin ella

Ok Chicos… "For Once in my Life"

Había escuchado esa canción en una reunión en casa de Max, y por una extraña razón a pesar de que no adoro bailar me levante y le extendí mi mano a Lisa para sacarla, ella solamente sonrió mientras la tomaba, se levantó y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo…

Cuando comenzaron a cantar no pude dejar de pensar en la letra…

_For once in my life_  
><em>I have someone who needs me<em>  
><em>Someone I've needed so long<em>  
><em>For once unafraid<em>  
><em>I can go where life leads me<em>  
><em>And somehow I know I'll be strong<em>

"Por primera vez en mi vida, tengo a alguien que me necesita, alguien a quien he necesitado por tanto tiempo, por primera vez no tengo miedo, puedo ir a donde la vida me lleve y de alguna manera se que seré fuerte"

La luz de la habitación se prendió y pude ver la silueta de Lisa caminar rumbo a la puerta…

_For once I can touch_  
><em>What my heart used to dream of<em>  
><em>Long before I knew<em>  
><em>Someone warm like you<em>  
><em>Could make my dream come true<em>

"por primera vez puedo tocar lo que corazón solía soñar, mucho antes de conocerte, alguien tibio como tu que puede hacer mis sueños realidad"

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba ella parada utilizando su bata de abuela de la que tanto me he burlado, esa bata como de tela de toalla color azul cielo con estrellas de mar de diferentes colores, parecida a la de Nana Fine… su cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros y en su rostro dibujada una expresión de sorpresa combinada con felicidad, sus ojos brillaban y yo sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

_For once in my life_  
><em>I won't let sorrow hurt me<em>  
><em>Not like it's hurt me before<em>  
><em>For once I've got someone<em>  
><em>I know won't desert me<em>  
><em>I'm not alone anymore<em>

"Por primera vez en vida no dejare que el dolor me hiera, no como lo hizo antes, por primera vez tengo alguien que se que no me defraudará, ya no estoy solo"

Camine rumbo a ella y a su vez ella también avanzo, por unos segundos me sentí en una película vieja, como se hubieran sentido Rick e Ilsa si el final de Casablanca hubiera sido diferente… ahora Rick y Lisa cerraban los círculos, no había más nazis, bueno en nuestro caso Zentraedis, no había más Lazlo o Minmei.

_For once I can say_  
><em>This is mine, you can't take it<em>  
><em>As long as I've got love<em>  
><em>I know I can make it<em>  
><em>For once in my life<em>  
><em>I've got someone who needs me<em>

"Por primera vez puedo decir… esto es mío no se pueden llevar, mientras tenga amor puedo lograrlo, por primera vez en mi vida tengo a alguien que me necesita"

Comenzamos a bailar suavemente sin importarnos el público que ya teníamos, ambos sabíamos que todos los vecinos nos observaban desde sus ventanas, ella sollozaba mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi hombro.

- Hayes… te casarías conmigo – le dije suavemente al oído

Levanto su rostro y me observo como si no lo creyera… como si estuviera esperando que le dijera feliz día de los inocentes, no se que vio en mis ojos que solamente me abrazo fuertemente y me beso…

_At least for once I can say_  
><em>This is mine, you can't take it<em>  
><em>As long as I know I've got love<em>  
><em>I know I can make it<em>  
><em>For once in my life<em>  
><em>I've got someone who needs me<em>  
><em>For once in my life<em>  
><em>I've found someone who needs me<em>  
><em>For once in my life<em>  
><em>I've got someone who needs me<em>

"Al menos ahora puedo decir ella es mía no me la pueden quitar, mientras tenga su amor puedo lograrlo, por primera vez tengo alguien que me necesita, encontré alguien que me necesita… te encontré Lisa"

La música termino y continuábamos abrazados, balanceándonos como si siguiéramos una música que solamente nosotros podíamos oír.

- Bueno, que dices

- Si…

Me separe de ella y saque la cajita de terciopelo de mi bolsillo y me hinqué

- Elizabeth Hayes me harías el honor de ser mi esposa – pregunte nuevamente mientras le ponía el anillo en la mano, lo que me costo trabajo pues ambos estábamos temblorosos

- Claro que si Richard Hunter

Me levante y la abrace mientras dábamos vueltas, la declaración más cursi del universo la había hecho uno de los pilotos más rudos de la tierra y la aceptación más dulce había sido la de la capitana más dura. Nos besamos y oímos aplausos y vitoreo, todos nuestros vecinos, que ya habían salido de sus casas, celebraban con nosotros.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Habían pasado apenas 3 meses y mucha gente había opinado que era demasiado rápido, si se habían tomado ese tiempo era básicamente para complacer a Claudia y organizar una boda aunque sencilla muy parecida a la que ella hubiera planeado con Roy.

Rick realmente deseaba hacer feliz a Claudia, deseaba poder retribuirle aunque fuera un poco la felicidad que ella le había dado a su hermano, además le había regalo su anillo de compromiso, aquel que Roy moría por darle pero que jamás tuvo la oportunidad - "Bueno tengo que prepararme para enfrentar mi batalla más importante… mi boda"

Suena el teléfono y se levanta para tomar la llamada, contesta con la seguridad que es su padrino quien esta llamando tan temprano

- Ya estoy despierto, y si ella paso la noche aquí pero salió huyendo para librarnos de la maldición

- No soy Max

- Minmei – "por que demonios me llama"

- Ella misma – su voz suena alegre pero en realidad gruesas lagrimas surcan sus mejillas – Rick como has estado

- Algo ocupado – el solamente hablar con ella lo hace sentir que esta traicionando a Lisa, a pesar de que el hablar con su viejo amor no despierta más que algo de nostalgia en él

- Me lo imagino, yo de hecho estoy en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Macross

- Estuviste en la Ciudad o apenas llegas – pregunta algo asustado

- No te preocupes no pienso interrumpir nada, solamente estoy esperando una conexión, vengo de Europa y tengo que estar hoy por la noche en Nueva Detroit, pero tuve unos minutos libres y decidí llamarte

- Como siempre viajando

- Si ya sabes como es esto de ser una estrella, no sabía si iba a encontrarte en este número escuche que se habían mudado juntos

- Regrese por unos días, tu sabes

- Formalidades que cumplir antes de atar el nudo

- Algo por el estilo

- Solamente llamaba para felicitarlos

- Gracias

- Espero que sean muy felices… más le vale a ella hacerte feliz

- No te preocupes lo hará, como has estado tu

- Viajando

- No le pregunte a la super estrella, sino a ti Lynn Minmei

- Bien… me reconcilie con Kyle, no es mi manager pues prefiere que volvamos a conocernos como amigos y primos, nos escribimos casi diario. Desde que nos separamos no ha vuelto a tomar, puedes creerlo lleva meses sobrio

- Me alegro, en el fondo es buen chico

- El mejor

- Y como pinta tu vida personal

- Estoy saliendo con mi baterista, es muy dulce y tenemos muchas cosas en común, no es nada serio todavía pero vamos día a día construyendo nuestra relación – siente que ya no podrá sostener su actuación por más tiempo, así que decide terminarla – bueno Rick, tengo que alistarme para tomar mi vuelo y supongo que tu tienes que comenzar a arreglarte

- Si…

- Me alegro que no la hayas visto el día de hoy, es de mala suerte – "pero para mi hubiera sido la mejor"

- Todos me han dicho lo mismo

- Que sean muy felices, espero algún día poder… - comienza a sollozar

- Minmei pequeña, yo… – "no llores, no me hagas sentir así… uno no puede elegir a quien amar"

- Algún día podremos volver a ser amigos, dale un beso a Lisa de mi parte

- Lo haré

- Adiós Rick

Se escucha el sonido de la línea cortada… el sabe que para ella no debió haber sido sencillo juntar el valor para hacer esa llamada y por ello se lo agradece, cuelga el auricular y entra al baño para tomar una ducha, ya luego hablara con Max, ahora desea relajarse y disfrutar el día.

"Parece que fue hace toda una vida cuando fingimos una boda mientras estábamos atrapados en el SDF1, que niños éramos entonces… tu todavía no eras una estrella y yo no era un militar, si las cosas se hubieran quedado así probablemente hubiéramos funcionado pero la vida nos llevo por caminos diferentes, jamás dejare de atesorar los recuerdos de lo que tuvimos, te quise y mucho y pude haber llegado a amarte pero Lisa llego a mi vida y las cosas no volvieron a ser igual desde que bese por primera vez a la Comadreja, te deseo lo mejor del mundo pequeña, ojala y encuentres lo que buscas".

El agua tibia lo ayuda a tranquilizarse… si tiene miles de recuerdos con Minmei, pero todos ellos son superados por los recuerdos con Lisa. Minmei fue su primer amor y como tal sería recordado pero Lisa fue, es y será el amor de su vida.

"No se bien en que momento me enamore de ti, pero hasta en eso fuiste sutil… desde el momento en que te conocí pensé que eras una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, después una de las personas más interesantes con las que había platicado y finalmente la más dulce con la que había dormido… y ahora serás mía para el resto de nuestras vidas".

Sale de la regadera con la toalla envuelta en la cintura, se para frente al lavabo para lavarse los dientes, al levantar la vista ve un pequeño mensaje que había aparecido en el espejo empañado.

TE AMO Y ESTOY CONTANDO LOS MINUTOS… LISA HAYES-HUNTER

"Yo también te amo Sra. Hayes-Hunter"

**Ambos**

Es un hermoso día de verano, el clima es templado y el viento sopla suavemente… en el parque a las orillas del Lago Gloval hay un pequeño kiosco que ha sido decorado con flores de alegres colores, en él un joven de oscuros y rebeldes cabellos espera de pie junto a él se encuentra su mejor amigo, ambos visten de etiqueta.

- Tranquilo Rick, si no dejas de moverte la gente pensará que estas preparándote para salir huyendo

- Ya debería estar aquí

- Todavía ni siquiera es la hora

- Hace cuanto te marco Miriya

- No más de dos minutos

- Y si ella fue la que se arrepintió

- La crees capaz

- No lo se… así te sentiste el día de tu boda

- Si, dicen que sientes mariposas en el estomago, pero yo tenía toda una batalla Interestelar

- Más o menos así me siento, debimos haber escogido otro lugar

- Aquí fue donde se besaron por primera vez y de cierta manera es el lugar más cercano

- A la tumba de su padre, lo se pero no se por que me…

No puede terminar la frase por que un auto oscuro se estaciona y de él baja ella luciendo como una aparición, su vestido color marfil, su cabello suelto y las flores blancas entremetidas en él, todo el conjunto la hace lucir aún más hermosa, etérea como una vestal o una diosa… a su lado Max luce tan sorprendido como él, Miriya utiliza un vestido estilo sirena color verde olivo su cabello recogido con algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su hermoso rostro, su bebe que parece un hada vestida del mismo tono que su mama trae una canasta con pétalos de rosas.

Todas las damas utilizan vestidos color verde, pero cada uno es diferente, cada una demuestra en su forma de vestir su personalidad… el sexy entallado de Sammy, el de princesa medieval de Kim, el super sencillo y elegante de Vanesa, el vestido en línea A con hombros descubiertos de Claudia, su tono era un poco más oscuro que el de las demás, puesto que es la dama de honor.

Lisa lo ve y no puede evitar pensar en lo atractivo que luce

- Luce muy guapo – le comenta Claudia mientras le entrega su ramo hecho de alcatraces blancos.

- Max también luce muy hermoso, verdad

- Si Miriya también luce guapo

- No es lo mismo hermoso que guapo

- No… pero te lo explicare durante la recepción ahora es momento de aventarnos al ruedo

- No estoy soñando verdad

- no lo estas Lisa

- He soñado tanto con este momento que no logro ver si es realidad, podría alguien pellizcarme

- Ok – Miriya le propina un gran pellizco en el brazo

- Ouch

- Tu lo pediste

- Bueno al menos ya tengo algo más azul

Comienza a sonar el Cannon de Perchabel y esa es la señal que todas ellas esperaban para iniciar la ceremonia.

- Lista o no ahí vamos…

- Esta bien

Camina por el pasillo improvisado entre varias filas de sillas acomodadas en el parque frente al kiosco que funciona como altar… lleva la vista fija en él, delante de ella Dana va arrojando pétalos de rosa, la pequeña guerrera se porta a la altura a pesar de su corta edad sabe que forma parte de algo muy importante para su tía Lisa y su tío Rick y nadie más podía hacer tan importante trabajo, después van las chicas Sammy y Kim primero, Miriya y Vanesa, al final Claudia, todas ellas llevan ramos de gerberas de colores.

El solamente tiene ojos para ella, pero conforme las chicas van llegando les dirige una sonrisa, para Claudia tiene una mirada especial y un gracias que solamente ella puede distinguir en sus labios.

La ceremonia transcurre hermosa hasta llegar al punto de que cada uno de ellos tiene que decir sus votos matrimoniales… Lisa siempre había querido una boda casese usted mismo.

Ahora los votos

Esta ahí parado frente a sus amigos y seres queridos, y ahora frente a frente a la mujer que ama con toda su alma…

- Lisa, desde el primer momento en que te conocí supe que serías todo un reto… hemos recorrido un largo camino juntos y en los últimos meses en que lo hemos hecho tomados de la mano ha sido mucho más sencillo, no soy bueno hablando y tu lo sabes, pero prometo que con hechos tratare de demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mi. Has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado, me has consolado en mis momentos más tristes y has reído conmigo en los más felices, has sido mi Némesis, mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi amor… ahora serás mi esposa y no puedo pedir nada más de la vida, Te amo Lisa Hayes-Hunter

Ella lo mira embelesada y no le importa cuando siente que algunas lagrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas, como alguna vez Claudia lo dijo las mejores lagrimas son las de felicidad.

- Rick… tú transformaste a la Reina de Hielo Hayes en una mujer y esa fue toda una proeza, poco a poco fuiste derritiendo los bloques de hielo alrededor de mi corazón y lo fuiste conquistando, si no ha sido un camino fácil pero ha valido la pena. Se que probablemente vengan retos aun mayores pero el saber que estarás a mi lado me da valor de enfrentar lo que sea… eres el yang de mi ying, eres el que me complementa, como alguna vez la mujer más sabia que he conocido me dijo… "es la naturaleza de las cosas, el blanco y el negro, el hombre y la mujer, y no pude ser el uno sin el otro", tu eres quien me ha complementado, te amare toda mi vida Rick Hunter.

- Por el poder envestido en mi por Ciudad Macross los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – ambos se besan de manera dulce ya habrá tiempo de sobra para demostrarse todo lo que sienten en ese momento

_Una canción comienza a sonar… primero una voz masculina que no se les hace del todo conocida,_  
><em>listen baby ain´t no mountain high ,ain´t no valley low,<em>  
><em>ain´t no river wide enough baby<em>

Para de inmediato escuchar una voz por demás familiar, pero que por alguna razón suena mucho más madura de lo que jamás lo había hecho

_If you need me call me_  
><em>no matter where you are,<em>  
><em>no matter how far (don't worry baby)<em>  
><em>just call out my name.<em>  
><em>I'll be there in a hurry<em>  
><em>you don't have to worry<em>

Minmei esta ahí con su grupo… y la canción dice tanto de lo que la gente ahí presente siente. "No hay montaña tan alta, valle tan bajo, río lo suficientemente ancho, si me necesitas llámame, no importa que tan lejos este, ahí estaré contigo no tienes x que preocuparte"

_'Cause baby there_  
><em>Ain't no mountain high enough<em>  
><em>Ain't no valley low enough<em>  
><em>Ain't no river wide enough<em>  
><em>To keep me from getting to you babe<em>

Todos se levantan y caminan rumbo a la improvisada pista de baile. "Por que no hay montaña tan alta, valle tan bajo, río tan ancho para mantenerme lejos de ti"

_Remember the day I set you free_  
><em>I told you could always count on me, darling<em>  
><em>From that day on<em>  
><em>I made a vow<em>  
><em>I'll be there when you want me<em>  
><em>some way, somehow<em>

"Si Rick el día que te deje ir te lo dije… siempre contarás conmigo amigo, siempre estaré contigo de alguna manera u otra, siempre tendrás mi amistad"

_'Cause baby there_  
><em>Ain't no mountain high enough<em>  
><em>Ain't no valley low enough<em>  
><em>Ain't no river wide enough<em>  
><em>To keep me from getting to you babe<em>

Claudia baila con la pequeña Dana… mientras ve como el trío lo hace con los que alguna vez fueron espías Zentraedis pero que se habían convertido en todo un ejemplo de lo que un ser humano debía ser - "probablemente esos seis terminen juntos, creo que hacen una hermosa pareja, todo ha caído en su lugar… hasta tu encontrarás alguien que te ame como lo mereces Minmei, y yo algún día me reuniré con él… no habrá montañas ni valles, solamente estaremos el y yo juntos para la eternidad, solamente déjame conocer a nuestros sobrinos"

No wind,  
>No rain,<br>Or winter's cold.  
>Can stop me baby.<br>ooooh no, baby

Cause you are my goal  
>If you're ever in trouble<br>I'll be there on the double  
>just send for me<br>oooh baby  
>send for me oooh baby<p>

- Ningún invierno o batalla interestelar te alejará de mi Max

- Nada me lo haría vida, nada me alejaría de ti o de la bebe

- Los bebes

- Los que…

- No te lo había dicho… estamos esperando nuevamente

- Te amo Miriya Farina – la abraza fuertemente y la levantada del suelo al hacerlo

- Y yo a ti Maximilian

_My love is alive_  
><em>Way down in my heart<em>  
><em>Although we are miles apart<em>  
><em>If you ever need a helping hand<em>  
><em>I'll be there on the double<em>  
><em>just as fast as I can<em>

- No sabía que ella iba a cantar

- Yo se lo pedí, me llamo para felicitarme y la invite con la condición de cantarnos una canción

- No hay resentimientos

- Ninguno, ella formo parte de tu vida mucho antes que yo, y se que siempre habrá un sentimiento hacia ella

- Una gran amistad

- Una gran amistad que espero me compartan

- Todo lo mío es tuyo

- Entonces como va:

_don't you know that ;_  
><em>there ain't no mountain high enough,<em>  
><em>ain't no valley low enough,<em>  
><em>ain't no river wide enough,<em>  
><em>to keep me from getting to you babe<em>  
><em>ain't no mountain high enough,<em>  
><em>ain't no valley low enough,<em>  
><em>ain't no river wide enough,<em>

Todos bailan acompañados o solos a la sombra del SDF1, cada uno tiene mil pensamientos en la cabeza… han sobrevivido a la madre de todas las guerras, compartido momentos tristes y felices, llorado y reído juntos, todos siguen la letra de la canción escogida por Minmei… no es canción suya pero cada persona ahí presente la ha adoptado.

No hay montaña tan alta, valle tan bajo, río lo suficientemente ancho, no hay guerra lo suficientemente cruenta, batalla lo suficientemente dura, perdida tan dolorosa, nada los alejará, aunque estén separados por millones de kilómetros, siempre estarán ahí para apoyarse mutuamente… la dura tripulación y civiles del SDF1 son ahora una familia que continuará unida por siempre, recordando a los que se han ido y siguiendo su ejemplo pues dentro de ellos vive un Roy Fucker o un Capitán Gloval. Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter no pueden más que sentirse muy afortunados de formar parte de tan disfuncional pero amorosa familia.

FIN


End file.
